AXEL
by Nowe Drakengard
Summary: No soy un simple monstruo. No soy ni un hombre ni una bestia. Soy algo nuevo, con mis propias normas. Soy Axel..."
1. Prólogo

Esta historia nació prácticamente cuando finalicé la segunda temporada de Dexter. Fue una serie que llegó a gustarme bastante, hasta tal punto de hacer nacer a un personaje basándome en el original. En un principio así iba a ser, una especia de Dexter cuya mayor diferencia sería la edad y oficio, es decir, universitario veinteañero. Más adelante, a medida que escribía la historia, Light Yagami entró en juego. Me pareció correcto poner un poco de su ideal de justicia y, quién sabe, a lo mejor locura. No obstante, conforme seguía avanzando, me di cuenta de que Axel había adquirido su propia personalidad y se convirtió en un personaje único a pesar de estar basado en otros. Me alegró saber que ciertos lectores se percataron de lo mismo.

Así pues, tengo grandes planes pensados para esta historia a modo de serie, y espero que guste a tantos como la lean por aquí. -Anhelo leer vuestros pensamientos en los _reviews_.

**AXEL**

**-Inspirada en la serie de Televisión: Dexter.**

_~ Ésta es la noche… Y como ésta habrá muchas más…_

_Gracias al archivo policial de mi padre, he conseguido encontrar al hombre que estaba buscando… Ese hombre salió de la cárcel hace dos meses, ¿su delito? Tráfico de personas, tráfico de drogas y lo mejor de todo… Asesino. El hombre al que estaba buscando era un antiguo miembro de las mafias de la ciudad, lo llamaban solo para el trabajo sucio, o sea, matar._

_Normalmente eso me daría igual, pero ha asesinado a gente inocente, y el tráfico de personas es algo que realmente molesta. Él será el siguiente en mi lista. Mi presa. Con lo que me ha costado encontrarle, tengo ganas de reunirme con él._

_Sí, voy a matarlo. Se podría decir que me dedico voluntariamente a eso. Saco la basura de ésta ciudad. Ojalá pudiese hacer esto por todo el mundo, pero me tendré que conformar con mi pequeño rincón de Paz._

_Pero no es una tarea fácil, la discreción y el sigilo son fundamentales. Saber moverse, saber actuar a veces. La teatralidad y el engaño son grandes aliados._

_En cualquier caso, éste tío no me supondrá problemas… Está en una fiesta, no sé que celebran pero no podría ser mejor para mí… Solo tengo que esperar en mi coche, cuando se aleje del público para ir a orinar será mío. Un asesino ebrio deja de ser un asesino…_

El chico observaba la fiesta de la playa oculto desde su coche en una calle cercana. Su coche era del mismo color que la noche misma, por lo que estaba perfectamente escondido, esperando…

Sin apartar la mirada de la ruidosa fiesta que había frente a él, se puso unos guantes cortos de cuero apretado y posteriormente abrió la guantera del vehículo, cogió un rollo de cinta adhesiva y una antigua cuchilla de barbero que guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

_~ Muy bien, aprovecha la última copa de vino, Perry Twice, al fin eres mío._

Salió del coche lentamente y comenzó a caminar pegado a la pared del edificio que había a su izquierda.

Aquella zona de la ciudad no estaba muy bien cuidada, pero por las mañanas y tardes siempre se llenaba de gente para sus comidas familiares en la playa, sus barbacoas y demás actividades en familia o amigos. Pero por la noche, el lugar pasaba a estar desierto… pues la delincuencia era la dueña de la oscuridad en ese barrio. Trapicheos con drogas, eso era lo común; reuniones de yonkis también era muy normal por allí. Luego venían los destrozos callejeros, las reyertas y demás, pero mientras no hubiera cadáveres… la policía no se acercaba por allí.

_~ Pero por el día es muy bonito… Lástima que al anochecer salgan las ratas de las alcantarillas. Pero ésta noche cazaré a una. Te estoy esperando, Perry…_

Tal y como estaba planeado, Perry se alejó de la fiesta… Completamente ebrio, con una botella en la mano, caminaba por la orilla del mar estrepitosamente.

Aquel hombre superaba los cuarenta años de edad, estaba en forma y vestía con un caro traje. La vida le había tratado bien desde que entró a la mafia de la ciudad. Tenía conocimientos militares de cuando fue soldado hace años, era grande y fuerte, despiadado, leal… Perfecto para ser el asesino que querían.

El chico esperó un poco más a que se siguiera alejando, miró de nuevo a la fiesta… Todo seguía igual. No había ningún obstáculo para él. Avanzó a paso ligero hasta que se separó del edificio y se adentró en la arena de la zona costera. Con paso decidido y aprovechando la oscuridad, flanqueaba a su objetivo acercándose más y más hasta que…

"¡Buenas noches!" Dijo mientras rodeaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Perry y le asfixiaba hasta perder el conocimiento. "Fácil…."

Cargó con el cuerpo hasta llegar a su coche y lo metió en el maletero, le ató manos y pies con la cinta adhesiva y lo amordazó. Subió rápidamente al coche y se alejó del lugar.

_~ Las 2:44 de la mañana, ha sido muy arriesgado hacer esto… A estas horas aún hay mucha gente de marcha por ésta ciudad, pero he sido discreto… Y no podía esperar más. Además… he encontrado un nuevo lugar donde deshacerme de los cuerpos… Está en las afueras, pero es efectiva. Una vieja y abandonada fábrica de metal… Reparé yo mismo el horno y voy a estrenarlo con Perry. Luego esparciré sus cenizas en la mar… Y listo._

El coche salió de la carretera y paró frente a la fábrica. El edificio estaba totalmente abandonado desde hace años, además sufrió un grave incendio que dejó la instalación inutilizable para siempre.

Abrió el maletero viendo así el cuerpo de su objetivo, sonrió levemente y lo cogió de nuevo; el joven tenía una forma física excelente.

Se adentró en la oscura fábrica, la zona era amplia y solo una tenue luz se distinguía al fondo, era el horno. Al llegar, el chico sentó a Perry en una silla de madera que había frente al horno, colocó más cinta adhesiva alrededor del hombre y le quitó la de la boca.

_~ La peor parte… Esperar a que se despierte._

Pasados varios minutos Perry empezaba a recuperar la conciencia. Finalmente abrió por completo los ojos, asustado y mirando a su alrededor mientras, en vano, intentaba liberarse de las ataduras. Pero todo su cuerpo estaba atado con la cinta de tal manera que lo único que podía conseguir era caerse al suelo sin despegarse de la silla.

"¿¡Dónde coño estoy!? ¡Joder!" Gritaba forcejando aun para librarse de las ataduras.

De las sombras apareció su raptor…

"No grites, de nada sirve. Y por favor, no digas palabrotas… No me gustan para nada." Dijo mientras sacaba la cuchilla de barbero.

"¿¡Un puto crío!? ¿¡Eres un puto crío!? Joder… ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Cómo coño me has hecho esto?" Seguía gritando asustado…

"Que asco de vocabulario… Pero en efecto, soy un crío a tus ojos. Concretamente tengo 20 años, Perry. Pero no estoy aquí para entablar conversación contigo… Hablemos de ti, asesino. Y antes de que digas nada… como vuelvas a gritar o a decir un taco, te corto el cuello con esta hermosa cuchilla. Ahora si, ¿no te importa haber matado inocentes?

El hombre respiraba agitadamente, cerró fuertemente los ojos y respiró hondo. Ahora clavó la mirada en el chico.

"Está bien, te sigo el rollo tío, esto no tiene por qué acabar con sangre. ¿Cómo sabes que fui asesino?"

"Contesta a mi pregunta."

"Jod…. Está bien… Tranqui tío. Pero tienes que saber que ya no hago eso, ya no mato… Eso forma parte del pasado. Estoy fuera de la mafia, ¿entiendes? Desde que salí de la cárcel estoy limpio…" Decía intentando mantener la calma, intentando controlar más o menos la situación.

"La respuesta a mi pregunta… ¡Venga!" Exigió amenazante.

"Joder, tío. ¿Inocentes? Yo mataba a quien me decían, no preguntaba ni cuestionaba… No se puede hacer eso cuando trabajas para la mafia. ¿Lo entiendes? Un ex-soldado como yo solo vale para eso, para matar." Respondió mientras se calmaba cada vez más.

"La mafia de la ciudad… ¿cómo se llama?"

"¿Eres poli?"

"Ya estoy harto de que tardes tanto en contestar."

El chico lanzó un rápido corte que acarició la mejilla de Perry haciéndole un ligero corte.

"¡Astro! La familia se llama Astro… No me mates, tío. Ya no voy con ellos…" Dijo mientras sus ojos desprendieron un par de lágrimas involuntarias.

_~ Está llorando… Que triste, esperaba más disciplina por parte de un soldado. Nunca me han conmovido las lágrimas, no me inspiran tristeza ni lástima… Nada. Yo nunca he llorado. Los monstruos no lloran. Algunos…_

"Gracias, me costará liquidar a toda la mafia, pero… Ya trabajaré en eso. Y ahora, Perry Twice, aparte de ser un asesino, también fuiste traficante de personas. No hace falta que hablemos de ello, aquí acaba tu vida como tirano… Bastardo."

Sin dejarle hablar nuevamente, degolló de un único tajo a Perry. Su vida se fue consumiendo en cuestión de segundos… Su sangre se deslizaba por el cuerpo inerte hasta llegar al suelo.

El joven cortó la cinta adhesiva y la envolvió toda junta formando una bola que posteriormente tiró contra la pared, luego abrió la puerta del horno, suficientemente grande para meter a dos personas a la vez. Introdujo con cuidado el cuerpo de Perry y selló la puerta.

_~ Si existe un infierno… Sin duda vas a ir a él._

Mientras el cuerpo se calcinaba, el chico sacó un trapo de su bolsillo y limpió la sangre de la silla, del suelo y de su cuchilla. Pateó la silla hasta destrozarla y comprobó la hora. Las 3:37 a.m.

Abrió el horno tras esperar unos minutos más y allí estaban…

_~ Esto es todo lo que queda de ti, asesino. Lo más discreto sería recoger las cenizas para echarlas al mar, tal y como tenía planeado… Pero mi padre suele despertarse muy pronto, y se me ha hecho tarde. De todas formas… la opción de la fábrica no me ha gustado. Tendré que buscarme otro cementerio para mis víctimas. Voy a inutilizar el horno de nuevo y me largo de aquí…_

Metió el trapo ensangrentado dentro del horno, no tardó en desaparecer. El chico rompió la válvula de gas del aparato y se dirigió al coche de nuevo. Encendió el motor pero no se movió aun…

_~ Esta sensación otra vez… como cada vez que mato a alguien… El corazón me late más deprisa siempre que hago esto… Ya está, no pasa nada… Tengo que volver a casa. Ha sido una buena noche._

_No soy un simple asesino, no mato por gusto ni por impulsos… No estoy loco ni nada de eso. Pero cuando el Sistema falla, y siempre falla, uno no debería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Yo no pude hacerlo, me tomé la justicia por mi mano hace algún tiempo, matando únicamente a criminales… a la escoria. He de admitir que me gusta hacer esto, me siento mejor haciéndolo. Me siento como una especia de Justiciero despiadado, que limpia ésta podrida ciudad erradicando el mal._

_Y no pienso parar… aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer._

_Se me podría considerar un monstruo, de hecho, creo que en cierta medida lo soy… ya lo irán viendo ustedes mismos._

_Solo hay una palabra que pueda definir lo que soy… Solo un nombre…_

_Soy Axel…_


	2. Capítulo I

**AXEL**

**-Inspirada en la serie de Televisión: Dexter.**

"Diálogos"

_Pensamiento de Axel_

**CAPITULO I**

Qué bien me siento tras asesinar asesinos… Debería de haber alguna palabra para definir cómo me siento tras hacer esto. El sentimiento es… Glorioso.

Aun seguía en mi coche de camino a casa. Edward, mi padre, solía levantarse temprano los viernes para llegar el primero a la comisaría. Después de todo… era el jefe. Supongo que fue gracias a eso el hecho de que nunca me faltara nada en mi niñez, e incluso ahora. Mi padre siempre ha querido lo mejor para mi, fue él quien pagó mi ingreso a la universidad. Lo que me gusta de él… es que, lo que conoce de mi, lo entiende. Es un hombre con el que puedo hablar y aprender, es un claro ejemplo de bondad… Demasiada bondad. Un policía ejemplar, eso si.

Aunque Edward se volvió tan bondadoso y bueno tras la muerte de mi madre, hace cinco años, que cosas ¿eh?

Hablando de eso… creo que su muerte también me afectó a mí. Me afectó para bien. Gracias, mamá.

Entré al fin en mi barrio, Armstrong Wall. Uno de los lugares más limpios de la ciudad. Casas bonitas, con sus jardines, garajes, patios… Muy bonito todo. Personalmente yo preferiría vivir en un apartamento, pero eso llegará pronto, cuando me independice.

Aparqué el coche frente a mi casa, justo donde lo tenía antes de usarlo esta noche, y me dirigí a paso ligero hacia el jardín trasero. Entrar por la puerta principal sería arriesgado, así que comencé a escalar usando los salientes y ventanas de la pared hasta llegar a la ventana de mi habitación que, por supuesto, estaba abierta tal y como la dejé. De un último impulso salté dentro de la oscura sala, de mi hogar.

Mi habitación… limpia y ordenada, amplia. Prácticamente vivo allí. Tengo un sofá frente al televisor, tengo mis libros, que son muchos, en mis estanterías, el ordenador en el escritorio, el armario de la ropa al lado de la ventana, y la cama con su respectiva mesilla al lado.

No hay más en mi habitación, no tengo adornos en las paredes, ni una videoconsola, ni figuritas de esas que les gustan a muchos. Mi habitación puede parecer… seca. Seguro que los demás chicos y chicas de la universidad tienen sus habitaciones totalmente adornadas con cualquier cosa, posters de famosos, chicas guapas, de todo. Pero yo no soy como los demás, eso está claro.

A mi me gusta mi cuarto tal y como está, con esa pared de color gris oscuro, y el suelo de parqué, de un color marrón claro.

Me quité los guantes y los guardé en el primer cajón del escritorio, comencé a quitarme las botas cuando de repente mi padre me sorprendió entrando por la puerta…

"Te pillé." Me dijo a la vez que yo me caía de culo por su inesperada aparición. "¿Estás bien?" Añadió al ver mi caída.

_Mierda. _

"Si, si. Es solo que… me has asustado. Yo…"

"Ya lo sé, me lo imaginaba. Tantas noches seguidas saliendo de casa por la noche y llegando más tarde aún entrando por la ventana… Lo sabía. Estás saliendo otra vez con esa chica, ¿verdad?" Su deducción me sorprendió más que su aparición.

"¿Con Sarah?" Pregunté aun desde el suelo, reincorporándome. Sarah fue mi primera y única novia, solo la quería para… Lo cierto es que no sé por qué salía con ella, no la soportaba. Supongo que para experimentar cosas nuevas.  
"Si… Tendría que habértelo dicho, lo siento. Me escapo a su casa por las noches." Mentí a la vez que me levantaba finalmente, mirando a los ojos azules de Edward. Ojos que yo heredé.

"Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, sin duda. Sabes que no me importa que salgas con chicas, eres mayor y responsable, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero, hijo… intenta quedar con ella un poco más pronto, ¿quieres?" Dijo el hombre sabio mientras cerraba mi puerta con un "buenas noches" por delante.

_Por un momento pensé que me había descubierto de verdad. Menuda sensación más extraña. Casi se me sale el corazón. ¿Esto se siente cuando estás a punto de ser descubierto por algo que no quieres que nadie sepa? Probablemente si. Pero no tengo de qué preocuparme, él solo conoce el lado bueno de su hijo. El lado mejor es todo un secreto. _

Tras el leve susto, seguí desvistiéndome hasta quedarme en ropa interior y meterme posteriormente en la cama. No estaba muy cansado, pero lo mejor sería que durmiera un poco, lo cual… no me gustaba. Como dijo DaVinci, dormir es una perdida de tiempo. Tiempo que yo podía emplear para meterme en los archivos policiales de mi padre y seguir buscando criminales a los que asesinar. Aunque en ese momento tenía un objetivo más grande, toda un mafia… Astro.

Llevar una doble vida nunca ha sido demasiado fácil. No tienes tiempo para casi nada… Entiendo perfectamente a los superhéroes de las películas y comics. Ellos son como yo, la verdadera máscara es cuando se hacen pasar por personas normales… y solo son ellos mismos cuando castigan al mal, cuando desatan sus poderes sin temor. Admirable.

Entonces… ¿qué soy yo? ¿Un villano? No lo creo, pues mato a los malos. ¿Un antihéroe? Como… ¿Punisher? Héroes que matan. En fin, los hay de todo tipo…

Una vez tumbado en mi cama, metido entre las suaves sábanas blancas y negras, no tardé en conciliar el sueño. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había abierto los ojos de nuevo y contemplaba los rayos de Sol entrar por mi ventana. Me levanté y salí del cuarto, me paré en el pasillo y vi a Edward en el piso de abajo caminando hacia la cocina. Yo entré en el baño a darme la ducha de las mañanas. Me gusta quedarme bajo la ducha un buen rato… me relaja.

Al salir viene la mejor parte, algo que a mi me gusta mirar y observar. Tras secarme el pelo y rodear mi cintura con una toalla, me miro al espejo. Mejor aun, le miro a él… Al "asesino de asesinos". Pelo negro y corto, ceño fruncido por naturaleza, como si odiara todo, ojos de asesino… Al menos yo los veo así. Además tenían ese toque japonés, algo rasgados e inclinados. No lo había dicho, pero… mi madre era japonesa. Siguiendo la descripción del hombre que me gustaba mirar… Tenía la piel muy clara, parecía que nunca le hubiese dado el Sol, suave, labios carnosos de claro color también… Pero sin duda lo que más me gustaba era esa "primera impresión". Daba la sensación de mirar mal a todo el mundo, de estar enfadado por todo, de estar asqueado. Seguía mirando a ese hombre y me daba cuenta de que estaba en buena forma física, no me gustaría pelear contra él…

_Bueno, basta de mirarme. _

Oí los pasos de mi padre subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegó al baño, me aparté para que él se mirase al espejo y se acicalara como todas las mañanas hacía.

"¿Te afeitarás al fin?" Pregunté con tono alegre, burlándome de su barba descuidada.

"Me afeitaré cuando te peines". Respondió él mientras se untaba ligeramente los dedos de gomina y los llevaba a su canoso cabello para echárselo todo hacia atrás.

"Ya me peino, viejo, lo que pasa es que el peinado es así: Despeinado." Le aclaré finalmente. Siempre hacíamos esa broma, yo me quejaba de su barba y él de mi peinado.

Edward soltó una carcajada y salió del baño para dirigirse ahora a su cuarto y ponerse el traje. Como buen jefe de policía que era, vestía con un traje formal y corbata… A pesar del calor que hacía últimamente.

Sonreí. Es curioso pero solo con Edward me lo llegaba a pasar bien. Él era el único capaz de hacerme sonreír. Él es la prueba de que soy humano.

"Date prisa o llegarás tarde a tus clases." Me dijo desde su habitación.

Sus palabras me activaron como una alarma y seguí preparándome. Entré a mi cuarto y me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta azul, de calzado me puse mis zapatillas favoritas, las "All Star Converse".

Ya estaba preparado para ir al lugar donde más idiotas había visto en mi vida: La universidad Gisborne.

Aquel sitio no me gustaba para nada, allí conocí a esa chica que mencionó mi padre, Sarah. Toda una belleza, como casi todas las del lugar, pero era simple, no me entendía ni quería saber nada de mi. Yo solo era un novio atractivo del que alardear con sus amiguitas. Como ya dije, salí con ella para… experimentar. Fue costoso, pues las de su estirpe me dan asco, y socializar con la gente es algo que me cuesta mucho.

Supongo que es por eso que soy el "amigo de los pringados", los empollones, como también se les conoce. Todos ellos me consideran su amigo por el hecho de que soy "raro", como ellos… No les entiendo, ni me esfuerzo en hacerlo. Y creo que también me consideran su amigo porque tengo cierta tendencia a partirles la cara a los matones de la universidad; los que se aprovechan de los débiles. Mi padre me dijo una vez que un matón es un futuro delincuente… Así que de nuevo, y de algún modo, hago un favor a la comunidad.

Aunque por culpa de eso casi he sido expulsado en varias ocasiones, y también por culpa de eso han querido darme palizas o incluso matarme. Pero la gente conoce al jefe de policía Edward Sibley, y unos simples matones no se arriesgarían a matar al hijo de tan reconocido agente de la ley.

De todas formas, no les tengo miedo. Sé defenderme bastante bien…

Y lo que realmente me gustaba cuando luchaba contra esos primates, era que tenían miedo. Estaban experimentando lo que sentían sus víctimas gracias a mí. Les hice compartir sus miedos… Buenos momentos aquellos.

Ahora ya conocéis algo más de mí…

A diferencia de los superhéroes que fingen ser quienes no son cuando van de ciudadanos… Yo lo único que hago es ocultar el hecho de que mato criminales, el resto de mi… Soy yo.

No puedo fingir sonrisas, ni puedo hablar por hablar. Yo solo tengo la mitad de la máscara, la otra mitad es totalmente visible… Y no suele gustar.

Si supieran lo que esconde esa otra mitad, no quiero ni pensar lo que sucedería… lo que pensarían. Soy un asesino al fin y al cabo.

¿Soy bueno? … ¿Soy malo?

Cuando empecé a hacer lo que hago me hacía esas preguntas, ahora ya no… Porque no tengo la respuesta…

¿La tiene alguien?


	3. Capítulo II

**AXEL**

**-Inspirada en la serie de Televisión: Dexter.**

**CAPITULO II**

Ya estaba preparado. Cogí la mochila y la cargué a mi espalda, bajé las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina. Tal y como suponía mi padre me había dejado un vaso de leche encima de la mesa, cosa que agradecí bastante. Lo bebí de un trago y lo dejé en el fregadero. Esta vez no tenía tanta hambre como de costumbre, que solía tomar el típico desayuno americano. Mi padre parecía leerme la mente a veces, sorprendente.

En ese instante bajó él al salón para coger las llaves de casa, luego se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

"Llegaré tarde, hijo. Tenemos mucho trabajo en la comisaría últimamente. Un caso… difícil." Me dijo con serenidad.

"¿En serio? Vaya, hacía tiempo que no tenías nada complicado. ¿Puedo ayudar?" Le pregunté con seriedad. No sería la primera vez que le ayudaba en algún caso.

"No, no pasa nada. Tienes que centrarte en tus estudios. Y hablando de eso… Llamó el director de la universidad ayer por la tarde. Me dijo que habías vuelto a golpear a Mike Conrad." Paró para suspirar un momento… "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"A parte de porque se pasa el día quitando el dinero a los empollones… No paraba de acosar a una chica menor que él. Le bajaba la falda e intentaba manosearla siempre que podía, y como al tío le da igual que le expulsen… Decidí plantarle cara yo mismo. Y creeme, papá, no volverá a molestar a esa chica, ni mucho menos a los demás estudiantes." Le respondí sin temor, él ya sabía de mis constantes disputas en aquella universidad.

Antes de responderme suspiró de nuevo mirando al suelo, luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

"Buen trabajo." Dijo aun con esa expresión fuerte que tiene.

_Lo sé. Sé que me entiendes en ese aspecto, sé que me cubres las espaldas._

"Pero creo que lo mejor será que te cambie de Universidad. En la que estás ahora hay demasiado matón, y no quiero que te pases los días pegándote con ellos, acabarán expulsándote."

"Pero las otras universidades están demasiado lejos, deja que acabe el curso en esta. Ya nos cambiaremos para entonces, mientras sea en la misma ciudad, claro." Añadí con una especie de sonrisa.

_No sería nada bueno mudarse a otra ciudad… Tendría que empezar de cero._

"Está bien, está bien…" Dijo mientras miraba su reloj. "Retomaremos esta conversación, ¿entendido? Venga, vamonos."

Asentí y ambos salimos de casa, él entró en su coche y se fue por su lado, yo fui por el lado contrario y caminando. Tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar, pero de todas formas quería perderme la primera clase, no me apetecía hacer ecuaciones a esas horas.

A paso lento, caminaba entre extraños a los que no prestaba atención, ni les miraba, disfrutando de la agradable brisa que me acariciaba la cara y hacía bailar mi pelo. Era un buen día, y estaba ansioso de llegar a casa de nuevo… entrar en los archivos policiales de mi padre y… encontrar a otro hombre o mujer al que hacerle pagar por sus crímenes y maldades. Tenía ganas de hacer justicia. Siempre tengo ganas de hacer justicia.

Pero mi "paz" enseguida acabó, la calle por la que estaba caminando me llenó de recuerdos y el corazón comenzó a latirme un poco más rápido. Me detuve. A mi derecha había un estrecho callejón, estaba bastante sucio en general, tenía cajas pegadas a la pared y un container que hacía casi imposible el acceso allí. Miré a los lados, como si necesitara saber que nadie me está viendo… Quería entrar en ese callejón. Me adentré y pasé por encima del container para seguir avanzando. ¡De nuevo esa sensación!

_Calmate… Aquí fue donde empezó todo…_

Me abordaron los recuerdos de aquella noche… Hace exactamente ochocientos setenta y cuatro días, ocho horas y treinta y dos minutos que maté al primer hombre de lo que sería una cadena de asesinatos.

Aquel día era muy tarde, una oscura noche con tormenta, como en las malditas películas. Yo estaba volviendo a casa, regresaba de unas largas horas de estudio en la biblioteca más grande de la ciudad. Entonces, cuando pasé por esta misma calle oí golpes y unos jadeos al final del callejón, no me quise asomar… pero lo hice. Vi a un hombre de aspecto andrajoso, un hombre sin moral, escoria que no vale nada… Vi como ese hombre estaba intentando violar a una joven mujer, ella se resistía en vano hasta que el hombre le golpeó en la cabeza y ella cayó al suelo. Entonces aquella escoria iba a violar a la mujer que estaba ahora inconsciente. Pero yo estaba quieto, paralizado. ¿Qué podría hacer yo entonces? Al contrario que cualquier otra persona de mi edad, que en aquel entonces eran dieciocho años, no habría hecho nada. Aquí nadie ayuda a nadie, ni a una pobre mujer indefensa a punto de ser violada.

Entré corriendo en aquel callejón y embestí al hombre contra la pared, comencé a golpearle la cara consecutivamente, golpeaba con tanta fuerza que en cuestión de segundos mis puños ya estaban empapados de sangre. Cuando paré, el hombre aun seguía vivo, agonizando… Pero yo sentía tanto odio… Tanto asco hacia este tipo de personas… Sin pensarlo más le di una última y frenética patada que le hundió el tabique nasal en el cerebro.

Entonces mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, estaba completamente nervioso y algo histérico, salí corriendo de allí.

Ahora me encontraba en la parte de atrás de un supermercado, apoyado contra la pared pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Totalmente empapado por la incesante lluvia, me ocultaba aislado de todo lo demás.

_He matado… He matado a una persona… Una vida humana no se puede tomar a la ligera… _Pensaba al borde de la histeria. _¿¡Acaso tenía derecho de juzgar a ese hombre de este modo!?_

Fue ahí, en ese instante, cuando me di cuenta de lo evidente. Cuando realmente comprendí lo que acaba de hacer.

_No… no estoy equivocado, siempre lo he visto así. El mundo está podrido… ¡Y la gente podrida merece morir! Alguien… alguien tiene que hacer algo, fuera de la ley, fuera de la ética moral… Aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi cordura y mi vida. ¡Las cosas no pueden seguir así! ¡Ya estoy harto de ver todos los días en las noticias cómo esta ciudad se inunda de crímenes, estoy harto de la incompetencia de la policía, estoy harto del sistema! ¿Acaso hay alguien que se arriesgue a hacer esto? ¿Alguien que decida combatir seriamente la injusticia? ¿Alguien que piense como yo? ¡Claro que no! …Pero yo... ¡Yo si puedo! Mejor dicho… ¡Soy el único que puede! ¡Y lo haré! Cuento con los recursos de mi padre, ¡y tengo la inteligencia y la fuerza más que necesaria para lograr erradicar el mal de la ciudad! ¡¡¡Yo… Voy a cambiar el mundo!!!_

Glorioso.

A partir de ese día me mentalicé. No podía ir por ahí con aires de justiciero matando a todo criminal o escoria que a mi me pareciese. Creé mis propias normas, normas que han ido creciendo y moldeándose con el tiempo. Por ejemplo, mi prioridad sería matar a auténticos criminales, gente que ha cometido varios crímenes y ha estado incluso en la cárcel. O, por el contrario, gente que ha burlado al sistema y sigue libre por las calles a pesar de sus atrocidades. Además, gracias a mi padre también podría saber de mafias de la ciudad que infestan las calles de corrupción y desesperación. En ese mismo código de normas no había diferencia entre sexos, las mujeres serían tratadas por igual.

Pero aun con todo eso, no siempre fui tan eficaz y profesional como lo soy ahora. Cometí… errores. Era muy bestia a veces, descuidado en otras, poco sigiloso…

Pero siempre he sido muy cuidadoso con mis movimientos, y nunca he dejado rastro alguno.

Yo, soy…

***

Sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de mi cara, salí de nuevo del callejón y seguí caminando rumbo a la Universidad. Y mientras caminaba y pensaba en todo lo que os he contado… Se dibujó una auténtica sonrisa en mi cara…


	4. Capítulo III

**AXEL**

**-Inspirada en la serie de Televisión: Dexter.**

**CAPITULO III**

La Universidad Gisborne, la más grande y la más lujosa de toda Sherwood, ésta maldita ciudad. Por lo general se podría decir que es un lugar bonito, tanto por su estructura antigua y jardines, como por su profesorado e íntegros alumnos. El 90% son universitarios normales y corrientes a mi ver, pero el resto… ese 10% restante son los que han hecho que pase varios días expulsado por agresión. Ese pequeño pero molesto porcentaje es el que me suele mantener ocupado por aquí… matones, futuros delincuentes. Como ya os he explicado, ellos se dedican a robar a los débiles, a acosar a las chicas que no son populares, a pegar a los que temen… Etcétera, etcétera. Lo que me hace gracia es que nunca han podido conmigo, no digo que haya sido intocable, pero sí inamovible. Creo que incluso he adquirido cierto renombre en Gisborne. Los profesores me ven como un alumno ejemplar aunque con aires de justiciero, y los universitarios… bueno, cada uno me verá de una manera u otra, me importa bien poco. Nunca he hablado más de lo necesario con nadie de allí.

Frente a las puertas de la universidad apenas había alumnos, solo un par haciendo novillos, o alguna que otra pareja en una escaqueada romántica; sin detenerme entré finalmente por las elegantes puertas del edificio. Caminé por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al pasillo principal, a mi izquierda estaban las puertas de cada clase, y a mi derecha las taquillas. De nuevo veía a algunos alumnos saltándose las clases ya sea para estudiar o para hacer lo que les diese la gana. La clase a la que debía ir estaba al final del pasillo, pero una voz demasiado conocida para mí rompió el silencio.

"¡Axyyyyy!"

_¿Axy? ¡Será idiota! Le dije que nunca más me llamara así…_

Me di la vuelta con mala cara y la chica se abalanzó hacia mí dándome un fuerte abrazo. ¿Cuándo le hice creer que éramos amigos? Me quedé inmóvil esperando que terminara y despegara al fin su cabeza de mi pecho, la chica me miró alegremente mientras agitaba su mano a modo de saludo.

"Sarah… ¿Qué demonios haces? Te dije que-"

"Que no te llamara Axy, lo sé. ¡Pero es muy bonito! Además, creo que después de lo nuestro, y de haber quedado como amigos…"

_¡Mierda, fue ahí!_

"…merezco llamarte cariñosamente así." Finalizó con una amplia sonrisa.

Por alguna razón esa sonrisa me pareció… hermosa. Entonces recordé por qué la escogí a ella cuando necesitaba una novia, fue porque realmente es una belleza. Tiene a media universidad detrás de ella, es muy popular. La típica chica a la que le encanta ir a la moda, cambiarse el pelo cada mes, maquillarse todos los días, ligar y salir de marcha siempre que pueda. De todas formas… no se puede negar que tiene un tipazo. Pero se operó los pechos…

"No lo hagas. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a clase." Le dije desganadamente.

Ella se quedó sonriendo, seguí mi camino pero en cuanto di cinco pasos sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de éstas clases. Volví a mirarla a sus verdes ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¡Ay! No me mires así… Que miedo, Axel." Dijo tratando de darme de pena.

Al instante pareció acordarse de algo y vino a mí, me agarró de la mano y me obligó a seguirla hasta el baño de chicas. Se excusó diciendo que quería protegerme… Al parecer, los musculitos del equipo de fútbol querían pegarme por haber humillado a sus amigos o hermanos o cualquiera de esos matones a los que golpeé con anterioridad.

"Ya sabes que esos tíos son enormes, y ahora quieren darte una paliza por lo que le hiciste a Mike y a los suyos. No quiero que te marquen esa bonita cara, Axy…"

_Los del equipo de fútbol… La mayoría son unos bestias, pero… ¿podré con ellos? Deben de ser unos diez por lo menos._

"Qué interesante…" Dije sin darle demasiada importancia y dejando ver que no me afectaba en absoluto. "¿Me cuentas esto porque quieres que volvamos a salir?"

"Nada de eso señorito Sibley, no te lo tengas tan creído. Tú solo eres una etapa insignificante en mi vida, ya pasó, ahora he cambiado, me he…"

Mientras su insoportable voz taladraba sin piedad mis tímpanos, recordé que le dije a Edward que estaba saliendo con ella. Era el motivo perfecto para salir justificadamente por las noches, y pensé que si convertía la mentira en verdad, podría ser más fácil. Lo único malo es que tendría que salir con ella de vez en cuando, pero tenía que probar esa magnífica idea.

"Sarah…" Logré que ella dejara de hablar y mantuve mi despreocupada mirada en sus ojos. "Quiero volver a salir contigo. Por favor…" Mis palabras fueron convincentes, ella se quedó callada unos segundos.

Parecía pensativa, se mordía el labio inferior constantemente y movía la mano izquierda. Para mi sorpresa, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y echó el cerrojo de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces?"

Ignorándome, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acercó de nuevo mostrando esta vez una pícara sonrisa y su mano agarró suavemente mi camisa. Yo la miraba tratando de comprender lo que hacía, pero no encontraba un por qué coherente.

"Para qué mentirme, Axel, tú me gustas mucho. No ha pasado día desde que me dejaste que no pensara en ti. Bueno, aunque saliera con Johnny un mes, y lo de Austin tampoco fue nada serio, ni lo de Mason… Bueno, que tú eres especial y te quiero solo para mi, ¡siiiiiiiih!"

Posó su otra mano en mi cuello para acercar mi cara a la suya, por la diferencia de altura…

_Ah… quiere sexo… Maldita sea…_

No me quedó más opción que corresponderla y empezamos a besarnos. Ella lo hacía apasionadamente, lo cual significaba que no podría librarme de sus ansiosas garras hasta que acabara de complacerla… Me dejé llevar.

Al contrario que prácticamente todos los hombres y mujeres… Yo no sentía especial interés en el sexo, es todo.

Pero aun estando con ella, allí, encerrados en el baño de chicas, yo no paraba de pensar en los del equipo de fútbol. Estaba claro que a esos les daba igual quién fuera mi padre, querían darme una lección, y lo comprendía. Enfrentarme a ellos directamente supondría que yo acabara herido, posiblemente de gravedad. Pero no era tan complicado, ya se me había ocurrido algo… Y no, no era huir.

Estoy seguro de que si fuera otra persona la que se encargara de hacer lo que hago yo, y por las noches limpiara la ciudad, trataría de no llamar la atención en la universidad, trataría de ser un buen chico o simplemente pasar desapercibido hasta que cayera la noche. Pero yo no puedo, si tengo que pegarme con los matones del lugar, lo hago con gusto… Es lo que todos desean, solo que no se atreven o no pueden hacerlo. Y ahí es donde entro yo.

Si el destino existe, me ha escrito un camino importante y revelador en la historia… Un camino que solo yo puedo recorrer sin caer al abismo.

Nadie se atreve a hacer lo que hay que hacer. En este mundo, si le preguntas a alguien si matar a un criminal está mal, te dirán que si, que no es lo correcto. Porque así ellos mismos se creen su moralidad, se tachan de buenas personas, cuando en verdad saben que el mundo estaría mejor sin esa escoria… Si estuvieran todos muertos.

Bien… pues esperen a la noche, es cuando sale mi oscuro pasajero.


	5. Capítulo IV

**AXEL**

**-Inspirada en la serie de Televisión: Dexter.**

**CAPITULO IV**

Moví mi cuello a los lados crujiendo los huesos. Hacer el amor en el baño… ¿a quién se le ocurre? Pero ya la había complacido, fue fácil ganarme su confianza; como dije, salir con ella parecía una buena idea para mis salidas nocturnas. Miré cómo se arreglaba frente al espejo –demasiado maquillaje para mi gusto, la prefiero al natural- y tras un "hasta luego, guapo" se despidió de mi. Me percaté entonces de mi reflejo, ese musculoso asesino me miraba de nuevo. ¿Acaso era el único en saber que esa mirada expresaba odio? Si yo fuera otra persona, ¿sabría que Axel esconde algo en ese omnipresente rostro fruncido? No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo, yo tengo que ser yo, o nadie haría nada.

Me puse la camisa, recogí mi mochila, y salí de vuelta al pasillo. Puesto que Sarah me había hecho perder otra hora de clase, ahora los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos. Yendo a la cafetería, a otras clases, a casa, y demás. Lo cierto es que no me apetecía estar en clase ese día, añoraba que cayera la noche de una vez, necesitaba matar… Aparté ese pensamiento de mi mente, o me molestaría toda la mañana. Pensé que sería mejor sufrir todas las horas de clase seguidas, así que entré finalmente en mi aula. La medicina es por lo general aburrida… no obstante, a mí me sirve mucho más que al resto, pues yo utilizo estas enseñanzas para mis asesinatos. Soy un asesino nato, no cometo errores, no dejo evidencias.

"Muy bien, veo que siguen asistiendo los más valientes, empecemos." Dijo el profesor Flitcher, tan entusiasta como siempre. Otro que ama su trabajo.

***

Pasan las horas. Era un alumno modélico, tenía la mejor calificación y el único "problema" que los profesores tenían conmigo era… pues bueno, mi agresividad para con la escoria. Pero sabía que en el fondo estaban agradecidos, ellos se contienen, no pueden insultarles ni mucho menos atizarles… O sea que, de nada.

Descansé la vista de tanta escritura y miré a mi alrededor, entonces vi a Yumi Shiwatari sentada más abajo, por mi izquierda –yo me sentaba casi arriba del todo, alejado-. Yumi me gusta porque, en cierto sentido, está tan afectada como yo. La violaron a finales del curso anterior, desde entonces temió las relaciones, no quería estar con ningún chico. Era de esperar, su belleza fue su maldición, suelen decir; era joven y sufrió algo desagradable, eso te marca de por vida. Lo que no sabe es que cuando me enteré de que sus violadores eran cuatro tíos de la universidad, los cuales habían expulsado ese mismo día, les di una tremenda paliza… Ella merecía que se hiciera justicia, pero no tiene por qué saberlo. Tema aparte, esta japonesa es increíblemente hermosa. Tiene una figura que muchos podrían considerar perfecta, de blanca piel y rostro suave, como si lo hubieran hecho con mimo, con su pequeña nariz, sus pronunciados labios rosados, esos castaños ojos grandes tan profundos… -Sin duda sus ojos eran prácticamente su biografía- y ese largo cabello color cobrizo, fascinante. Incluso yo me permitía perderme en su esbelta figura de vez en cuando. Además, era casi tan buena como yo en los estudios, una alumna ejemplar, cuyo defecto, tras el incidente, era que se enfrascaba demasiado en los libros… Un modo de escapar, supongo.

_¿Tendrá novio?_

***

Sonó la famosa campana que indicaba el fin de las clases, me encantó oírlas en ese momento, el aburrimiento había crecido el resto de las horas. Y todo porque un dichoso día había decidido estudiar en casa por mi parte. Exagero, en realidad estaba agradecido por ello, solo que las clases se volvían aburridas por el simple hecho de que ya me sabía todo. Me consolaba la idea de que no quedaba mucho para acabar el año y, así, la universidad. Luego me independizaría, lo cual significaba mayor eficiencia en mi cometido, y… No, no había más, sólo quería centrarme en limpiar Sherwood. A lo mejor me estaba volviendo obsesivo, a lo mejor acabaría convertido en otro asesino más al que la policía acabaría pillando. Mi perversa mente soltó una carcajada al pensar eso, ¿yo un asesino más? Menuda estupidez, yo soy el asesino de asesinos, el azote de monstruos… la Justicia.

Me levanté y metí mis libros en la mochila, era la hora de ajustar cuentas con los musculitos, reunirme con Sarah, y volver juntos y felices a casa como una pareja normal.

Qué idiota puedo llegar a ser a veces, en serio…

Vi que Yumi también guardaba sus cosas en su maletín para marcharse ya, así que me adelante y bajé rápidamente la mitad de las escaleras para luego andar a paso normal cerca de ella; por alguna razón quería que se fijara en mí, a ver si me decía algo. Nada. Vi como me miraba por debajo de su melena, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y entonces ella bajó la vista. Fui un necio, seguro que la había asustado, debió de ver esta fría mirada que me caracteriza, que mantiene alejado a todos los plebeyos, y la asustó. Solo esperaba que no pensara que yo era otro pervertido, pues a pesar de ocultarse tanto ante el resto, tenía muchos pretendientes tras ella.

Resignado, seguí bajando las escaleras, entonces oí su preciosa voz, como un susurro entontado, como una melodía, quizás. No sé, solo sé que era algo bonito.

"Axel…" Cantó. Por algún motivo, noté algo extraño al oír mi nombre proveniente de ella, y me gustó. "No, perdona, no es asunto mío, perdona." Era la primera vez que hablaba conmigo. Creo que por un momento, mientras escuchaba su tímida voz, dejé de fruncir el ceño y, quién sabe, a lo mejor la estaba mirando con buena cara.

"Ah, pues hasta el lunes, Shiwatari." Le dije fríamente.

Que ella me gustara no significaba que tuviera que ser más amable, no me gusta perder el tiempo. Aun así mi actitud decía más de lo aparente, quería mostrarme duro, inaccesible, para llamar su atención, para forzarla a seguir hablándome y romper su timidez de algún modo.

"¡Espera!" A pesar de las exclamaciones, seguía manteniendo el entonado susurro. Me di la vuelta y posé mi mirada en sus oscuros ojos. "No es asunto mío, pero… He oído que los chicos del equipo de fútbol quieren darte una paliza…" Qué considerada.

"Es cierto, ya me lo habían dicho. Gracias por el aviso." Le respondí, esta vez con un tono de voz más amable, casi forzado.

"No hay de qué… Pero aun hay más, dicen que uno de ellos estuvo hasta hace poco en un reformatorio, y que fue boxeador o algo así. Desconozco por qué quieren hacerte tal barbaridad pero será mejor que se lo digas al director Veissie." Muy considerada. Su tono me dejó apreciar la preocupación en sus palabras, quizá yo también le gustaba, quizá no quería que me destrozaran la cara.

"Ya veo…" Mi mente procesó al instante otro plan de ataque. "Gracias de nuevo. No le digas nada al director, prefiero ocuparme yo… O sea, me iré a casa y hablaré con mi padre." Mentira. "¿Qué harás cuando acabe la universidad?" Pregunté torpemente, perdí la confrontación de miradas. Aunque ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, no pude aguantar su mirada y solté aquella patética pregunta… Como si intentara romper el hielo.

A ella también le sorprendió, desvió la mirada unos segundos y luego la fijó en mis ojos. A mí me gustaba mantener la mirada a las personas con las que hablaba, pero nunca me ha gustado que me hagan lo mismo… Siento que todo aquel que me mira a los ojos lee mi mente, como si fuera evidente que soy un asesino, o algo así.

"Bueno, aún no lo sé muy bien, la verdad…. Supongo que trataré de entrar al hospital, será duro, lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo…" Dijo sin dudar. Sorprendente, me había revelado sus planes laborales futuros, pensé que era buena señal, pero no quise precipitarme de nuevo.

"Suena bien, yo creo que lo conseguirás." Comenté siendo amable sin forzarlo. "Discúlpame, Shiwatari, he de irme. Me están esp… Tengo prisa."

"Te están esperando, claro, no pasa nada." Pude ver su sonrisa, sólo duró unos segundos, pero inmortalicé la imagen en mi cabeza. "Y llámame Yumi, por favor."

"Vale… Pues hasta el lunes, Yumi."

Salí del aula a paso ligero. Fue extraño, yo no hablaba así con nadie, yo no miraba así a nadie. Ella era hermosa, como muchas otras, pero había logrado llamar completamente mi atención, creo que me atrapó con su telaraña. No, no fue así… Yo me posé en su telaraña, y quise quedarme aun cuando quería irme. Fue curioso, quise volver a hacerlo.

Miré el reloj del pasillo, aun me daba tiempo. Iría a partir la cara de esos matones rompe piernas. Caminé decidido hacia el gimnasio, en dirección contrario al resto de alumnos. Atravesé la primera puerta que daba lugar a otro pasillo, giré hacia la derecha, la puerta doble del fondo llevaba a mi objetivo. Ir de frente hacia ellos era un plan de dudosa fiabilidad, pero confiaba en mis habilidades al fin y al cabo. Alguien salió de esa misma puerta antes de que llegara. Benjamin Milles, base del equipo de baloncesto, una futura estrella, posiblemente, un buen tío –por supuesto, no tenía relación con él-

"Hey, Sibley." Me saludó, pero normalmente solía estar acompañado de una simpática sonrisa de la que ahora carecía. "Tío, ¿qué haces aquí? Quieren partirte la cara y tú vienes como un mosquito a la luz, que valor, macho."

"Digamos que no me gusta huir, aparta. ¿O acaso vienes a darme tú también?" No soy amable… No, para nada.

"No, no, no. Ese no es mi estilo, ya lo sabes. Vengo a avisarte. No me caes mal, Sibley, es más, a mi me mola que hayas repartido leña a casi todos los chungos de por aquí; y me han hablado bien de ti, que lo sepas."

"¿Y?"

"Y… quiero que sepas algo. Ahora mismo, los tíos que quieren vengarse de ti, están en el baño. Siempre van allí a la última hora de clase a fumar. Yo me piro a casa, no te he dicho nada, tronco."

Y se fue por donde entró.

_Al parecer… sí es un buen tipo. Gracias, fiel admirador. Ya tengo el plan definitivo. _

Di media vuelta, un poco más en frente estaban las puertas de los baños, no me detuve, estaba decidido. Mi plan era fácil, ni siquiera tenía pensado mancharme demasiado las manos… Bueno, en realidad, era muy posible que acabara manchado del tan conocido líquido rojo. Abrí la puerta bruscamente entrando con agresividad. Al fondo de la habitación estaban cuatro de los matones fumando esa porquería, quedaron sorprendidos al verme, no se esperaban que les plantara cara, y mi repentina aparición les dejó atónitos. Yo tensaba mis músculos, apretaba con fuerza mis puños… respiraba agitadamente, odio, sentía odio. Vi como salía humo por encima de uno de los baños privados, los que están acoplados a la pared, proveniente de otro cigarro. Ninguno de los que estaban visibles era el ex-boxeador que me dijeron, por lo que enseguida supe que era el que estaba aislado. Hecho una fiera, entré en ese baño y cerré rápidamente la puerta con cerrojo. El tío estaba sentado en el váter defecando, si los demás se habían sorprendido de mi llegada… éste estaba flipando. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar estrellé mi puño en su cara, le partí dos dientes con ello, y ya sangraba por la boca. Consecutiva y ferozmente, fui golpeando una y otra vez su cara… Mis puños estaban teñidos de rojo, su sangre salpicaba las paredes y también llegó a mi camiseta. Oí el crujido de su tabique nasal al romperse, varios de sus dientes se vieron afectados por igual. Mientras seguía acribillando su cara, sentía como la rabia frenética se apoderaba de mí, le empecé a insultar con cada golpe… hasta que oí cómo rogaba a duras penas que parase. Le costaba mucho hablar, pero no paraba de repetir que parase por favor. Una vez me detuve, sofocado y con una respiración bastante agitada, contemplaba el cuadro de Picasso que había dejado. Eso fue por todo el daño que había causado física y psicológicamente a las víctimas de sus abusos… Y por querer darme una paliza a MÍ.

No hubo palabras, salí del estrecho y miré a todos los demás con la mirada más fiera que tengo –la natural-. Se alejaron unos pasos, tenían miedo como cabía esperar; mi plan… un éxito. Por supuesto no tenía nada que temer respecto a las posibles represalias, pues no iban a delatarme ya que saldría perdiendo, sus historiales no eran nada buenos. Salí de allí para dirigirme al baño donde horas antes había yacido con la jovial Sarah, quería limpiar la mugre de la batalla. Mi corazón, o algo parecido, latía con normalidad, la adrenalina estaba en su sitio, todo en orden. Destrozar caras ajenas no era nada nuevo para mí, una vez más… los empollones están a salvo.

Una vez limpio, fui raudo a mi taquilla a coger otra camiseta, ésta era negra pero del mismo estilo. La señorita Sarah Williams me llamaba desde las puertas de salida, agitando el brazo y gritando mi nombre con esa aguda voz. Fui con ella y salimos juntos de Gisbourne, me cogió de la mano como solían hacer las parejas, estaba claro que nuestro regreso le había ocasionado una alegría fuera de lo común. Lo cual yo no entendía, para variar. De todos los chicos con los que podría estar, ¿por qué elegirme a mí? El más serio, el más antipático, el más… diferente. Pensé que a lo mejor se había cansado de acostarse con los del equipo de fútbol, de salir siempre con gente que era psicológicamente igual, de hacer lo mismo día tras día con sus novios. Entonces, aquel oportuno día en el que me pareció interesante probar el calor de una mujer… y que sin siquiera pensarlo pedí salir a Sarah, ella debió quedar absolutamente sorprendida de aquel alguien como yo se fijara en ella. Si no fuera porque es tan "liberal", diría que ese día se enamoró de mí.

"Estoy tan contenta, Axel." Me dijo mientras caminábamos por la calle, ya alejados de la universidad. –Por supuesto, varios alumnos de la misma estaban a nuestro alrededor, todos camino a casa-

"Ya lo veo." Añadí secamente, lo cual no pareció importarle.

"¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando en clase, amueblando las ideas de mi cabeza, y tú eres mi chico ideal."

"¿Y eso?"

"Muy simple, porque eres distinto a los demás. Eres todo un misterioso y apuesto hombrecito, eso me encanta. ¡Eso sin contar que estás muy bueno!" Soltó una risita al acabar la frase.

_Tu mente es simple… Pero tus acciones son todo un misterio para mí. También estás muy buena, vulgarmente hablando, pero yo no digo esas cosas. En fin… Tendré tiempo de estudiarte a medida que nos vayamos viendo. Pero solo hay una cosa que quiero en estos instantes… Y es que caiga la noche. Basta de machacar matones, basta de aburrirme en clase, basta de compañía femenina… Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo._

Al llegar a mi casa ella me dio un intenso y duradero beso rodeando mi cuello con sus delgados brazos, despidiéndose así y continuando su caminata; vivía sólo un par de calles más abajo. Pasé la mano por mi boca limpiándome la humedad que me había dejado con su lujurioso beso. Finalmente entré en casa. Edward no estaba, como jefe de policía que era siempre llegaba tarde. Y teniendo en cuenta que la policía estaba investigando todo ese asunto de "Astro", se quedaba más tiempo del normal.

Dejé la mochila tirada al lado del sofá, me cogí un refrigerio de la nevera y subí ansioso a mi cuarto. Enseguida me despojé de la camiseta –pues tenía pensado ducharme otra vez- y me senté frente al ordenador. Podía acceder a los datos del ordenador de mi padre con total facilidad, su contraseña de seguridad era demasiado evidente: Hikari. El nombre de mi madre. Una vez entré, numerosas carpetas con archivos confidenciales se mostraron en la ventana del ordenador, busqué la que se titulaba Astro; mis planes de acabar con esa mafia no habían cesado. Abrí esa carpeta, allí descubrí lo necesario.

_La mafia conocida como Astro está encabezada por dos miembros de suma importancia. Uno de ellos, Luca Maroni, se encuentra bajo vigilancia policial. Ha ido a juicio en varias ocasiones pero siempre ha salido absuelto… Sobornó a los jueces, no me cabe duda. Actualmente reside en el barrio rico de Nottingham, en una mansión cerca de la playa… Calle… Scarlett, bien. En su historial delictivo hay hazañas tales como robo a mano armada, asesinato, hurto, tráfico de drogas… Lo típico para una piltrafa que un curioso día llegó a ser el cabecilla de una mafia que se cree intocable. Es mi nuevo objetivo. Veamos… el otro supuesto jefe es James Laury, americano. No hay mucha información de éste, al parecer no han conseguido demasiadas pruebas. No importa, de momento con Maroni tengo para empezar. No veo nada sobre Perry Twice en los archivos, perfecto._

Ya tenía nuevo objetivo, nuevo rumbo a seguir. Luca Maroni había estado contaminando el barrio rico durante demasiado tiempo, se creía intocable en lo que él llamaba "su territorio". Pero ya había fijado mi presa, y como un león hambriento le perseguiría incesante hasta darle caza, hasta hincarle el diente… Más bien, un cuchillo perfectamente afilado.

Bebí el refresco, me fui a la ducha, y pasé casi toda la tarde estudiando y haciendo los deberes. Cuando eran aproximadamente las 7:00 PM, Sarah se presentó en mi casa y cenamos juntos. Su compañía fue de mi agrado en la espera de la noche, comimos comida china que encargué por teléfono, pero no tardamos en ir a mi habitación a copular de nuevo. Loca y apasionada mujer, embriagada de una insaciable lujuria… Así era ella, así tenía que corresponderla en mi tapadera. No era algo que me entusiasmara, ni mucho menos que me alegrara, pero sí me entretenía, no lo puedo negar.

Se despidió de mí por tercera vez en el día, y ya eran más de la nueve… Llegar al barrio rico me costaría cerca de una hora, lo que significaba que era el momento de salir. Y no tenía que preocuparme por mi padre, si llegara a casa antes que yo, sabría que mi ausencia se debería a Sarah. Por lo tanto, fui a cambiarme de ropa. Una camisa ajustada de manga larga, color gris, perfecta movilidad; unos pantalones cargo de color negro, y unas botas camperas con suela de goma, para mayor sigilo. Salí de casa y entré a mi coche rápidamente, lo puse en marcha y me aleje lo más rápido posible manteniendo el nivel de velocidad establecido. Al parar en un semáforo, me puse los guantes de cuero, fundamental. Justo debajo de la guantera, oculto, guardaba mi cuchillo en una funda de tela. Normalmente variaba el arma homicida, pero el cuchillo era por lo general mi arma racial, me desenvolvía bien con él. La hoja era plateada, de unos veinticinco centímetros y muy afilado, el mango era de madera reforzada, nada del otro mundo, pero fiable.

Al llegar a Nottingham, aparqué con normalidad junto a otros vehículos. Observé el panorama. Mucha actividad, luces y fiesta; prostitutas por doquier, borrachos por las calles, música proveniente de distintos locales a demasiado volumen… Me temo que eso era lo típico en un barrio como Nottingham. Y yo era el único chaval de veinte años que iba allí por negocios, y no por placer. Tampoco pensaba mucho en la gente que veía… no podrían importarme menos.

Bajo de mi coche –guardo el cuchillo en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón- y cruzo la calle. Me meto por un callejón para avanzar rápido sin llamar la atención, decidido, sigo avanzando por las callejuelas hasta llegar a Scarlett. La mansión de Maroni cerca de la playa resalta enseguida del resto de lujosas casas. Allí el ambiente es parecido, pues en la costa siempre andan organizando fiestas y todo eso, pero sigue siendo un poco más relajado. Tras seguir acercándome pude apreciar a los trajeados guardias de la entrada. Sin parar, cambié de rumbo para rodear el muro de la residencia. Tenían esos cristales encima como protección, pero pude traspasarlos sin problema, agarrándome lo más posible al borde y el resto… puro físico. Caí limpiamente en el jardín trasero –empieza la tensión-, saqué el cuchillo y avancé agachado con sigilo. La mansión era grande, de dos pisos y bastante amplia, por lo que era muy posible que hubiera más guardias de lo esperado. Podía oír la música en el primer piso, junto con varias voces… tenía que estar allí. Confiaba en que estuviera allí.

_Esto de no planear las cosas… no lo hacía antes. ¿Me estaré volviendo obsesivo? ¿Precipitado? ….. No. Puedo con todo esto, otras veces hice cosas más difíciles. Sigilo. Debo ser invisible._

Me percaté de que en piso de arriba no había ninguna luz encendida, por lo que decidí empezar por ahí. Trepé por un tubo y por algunos salientes hasta llegar a una ventana, distinguí enseguida que era una habitación, y al ver los tonos rosas predominantes en ella… supe que era de una mujer, probablemente su hija. Ignoraba que hubiera estado casado alguna vez, o emparejado de tal modo, pero eso no era obstáculo para mí.

Probé cuidadosamente a abrir la ventana, la cual no mostró resistencia y me complació. Siguiendo con los movimientos lentos, entré en la oscura habitación, avancé unos pasos y…

"No te muevas, chico."

Una voz varonil puesta en susurro me sorprendió a mi derecha… y acto seguido el silenciador de su pistola se posó en mi sien. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo, vestía completamente de negro, llevaba un grueso chaleco y un gorro en la cabeza. Me quedé inmóvil, el tiempo se paró. ¿Quién era ese tío? No lo sabía… pero con un solo movimiento de su dedo índice podría acabar conmigo. No podía delatarme, no podía decirle nada… estaba en blanco, sin saber qué hacer.

De un rápido movimiento aparté el arma de mi cabeza y clavé el cuchillo en su pecho. Sin sacar la hoja de su carne, le tapé con fuerza la boca mientras veía como sus ojos expresaban su dolor. Le acompañé al suelo y saqué la hoja… Miraba ahora a la primera persona que mataba sin saber nada de él. Eso no estaba previsto… Había empezado a sudar, miles de pensamientos se agrupaban en mi mente de tal forma que no comprendía ninguno.

Y lo peor era que ese tío no vestía como los demás, por lo que descartaba por completo que trabajara para Maroni…

¿A quién había matado?

Mi bestia interior se regocijaba.


	6. Capítulo V

**AXEL**

**-Inspirada en la serie de Televisión: Dexter.**

**CAPITULO V**

Por lo general todos los días, por la mañana, eran iguales. Me levantaba temprano, a eso de las 7:00 am, aproximadamente –dormir nunca fue mi afición-. Luego me duchaba durante unos diez minutos, cinco entre semana; continuaba pasando mi momento narcisista frente al espejo del baño, mirándome y examinándome a mí mismo, me afeitaba cuando era necesario; me vestía y por último bajaba a la cocina a desayunar. Por lo general…

Pero la madrugada del sábado no fue así. Cuando salió el Sol me metí a la ducha. Estuve bajo el chorro del agua más de diez minutos, pensando, perplejo aún. No hubo momento narcisista, sólo miré de reojo a aquel asesino de ojos cansados y cara asqueada. No desayuné, bajé al salón y me senté en el amplio sofá color beige, ni siquiera había terminado de vestirme. Me quedé ahí sentado durante unos minutos, pensando sin parar, sin sacar nada en claro. Nunca me había visto tan pasmado… tan impotente. No parecía yo.

Parpadeé rápido cuando los ojos me empezaron a picar por no haber parpadeado en un buen rato. Me llevé las manos a la cara y apreté ligeramente mis ojos, removiéndolos, casi me entraban ganas de hundirlos por completo hacia dentro. En mi mente sentía algo parecido a como si pudiera oír los pensamientos de todo aquel que estuviera cerca de mí a la vez, solo que únicamente se trataban de los míos. Fui a golpear la mesilla de cristal que había en frente, separando el sofá de la televisión, cuando entró Edward en casa. Parecía alterado, más bien, como si tuviera prisa o le hubieran comunicado algo alarmante, no pude deducirlo. Me quedé mirando cómo, tan rápido como podía, subía las escaleras corriendo a su habitación. Intuí que se trataría de algún caso, y que necesitaría algún archivo o algo así que guardaba él. Cuando bajó ya parecía más calmado y se acercó a la cocina, pero pude ver en su rostro fruncido que algo le preocupaba. Me dispuse a hablare, así dejaría de oír mis voces mentales. Tras un minuto mirándole, hablé.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Un asunto muy feo, hijo. No quieras saberlo." Me advirtió, y dio un largo sorbo a su café recién preparado.

"Siempre intento estar al corriente de tus casos." Insistí. "Ya sabes que en más de una ocasión te he sido útil".

No mentía, mi ayuda le fue crucial alguna que otra vez. Como cuando se quedó completamente atrancado en una de sus mayores investigaciones. Se trataba del caso Much, la reencarnación de Jack el Destripador. Gracias a mí descubrieron a la que iba a ser su siguiente víctima –ya llevaba cerca de unas ochenta-, y lo pillaron nada más se presentó en el callejón tras el burdel Madam Iv Sweet. Fue fácil, cuando indagué sobre él descubrí dos cosas cruciales: su _modus operandi _era idéntico al que usaba Jack en las películas y relatos, solo que Much se debió de olvidar de todos salvo de dos estilos, pues siempre hacía lo mismo; y segundo, sólo mataba a prostitutas, pero pasó un buen tiempo sin volver a actuar, pues la policía le empezaba a pisar los talones, aunque no lograran dar con él, por lo que intuí que su siguiente ataque sería más cerca de sus víctimas, más lejos de las calles. Y acerté. Much no quería arriesgarse a seguir moviéndose en la noche por cualquier calle abierta y decidió probar suerte en los pequeños burdeles de las callejuelas típicamente oscuras. Mi padre apostó varias unidades infiltradas por la zona y al final lograron dar con él cuando apareció siguiendo a una de las trabajadores del lugar. Me hubiera gustado matarlo yo mismo, por lo que me arrepentí enseguida de haber ayudado.

"¿Y bien?" Seguí insistiendo.

"Qué demonios, sé que a ti puedo contarte lo que sea…" Musitó, luego me encaró. "Anoche asesinaron a un importante miembro de Astro. ¿Sabes qué es Astro?"

"Sí, en las noticias de hace dos años mencionaron a esa mafia. Cuando dejaron de hablar de ella, imaginé que se había vuelto demasiado importante. Y alguna vez lo has mencionado." Respondí de inmediato, manteniendo mi fruncido rostro ya que Edward se había desvanecido del suyo.

"Exacto. Astro se ha ido haciendo más poderosa a lo largo del tiempo. Empezaron a sobornar a fiscales y jueces, a comprar más y más locales… Incluso tuvimos que arrestar a varios compañeros por corrupción. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Policías de mi unidad trabajando para la mafia…" –Cerró los ojos y suspiró, recordar aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. "Volviendo a lo que te decía… Ayer por la noche asesinaron a Luca Maroni."

Mi corazón, o lo que se supone que latía en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, dio un vuelco, como se suele decir. Estaba tan absorto y atontado que ya ni me acordaba de que había asesinado a Maroni. Vi como Edward me miraba extrañado desde la barra de la cocina en reacción al sobresalto que expresaba mi cara. Enseguida inventé una excusa creíble:

"¿Luca Maroni? ¿Pero ese no era uno de los jefes, o algo así?" Exageré el tono que, en teoría, daba a entender que me impactaba la noticia. "¿Se sabe quién ha hecho algo así?" Dejé de respirar en un desesperado intento de hacer que eso que latía tan fuerte, cesara.

"No," volví a respirar "lo encontraron degollado en una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba de su mansión. La muerte de Maroni enfurecerá a la mafia, quizá, con un poco de suerte, hagan algo que nos deje intervenir."

"Es posible que se pongan nerviosos, si. Quizá tengan rivales que desconocéis." Mentí, pero era una buena hipótesis que serviría al jefe de policía.

"Es nuestra principal sospecha, ya tengo al equipo trabajando en esa posibilidad. Pero la muerte de un mafioso no es lo que me preocupa, hijo." Frunció el ceño otra vez, ya imaginaba lo que diría a continuación. "Sino que anoche también encontramos el cuerpo de Alexander O´brian, un agente especial del U.I.S.S." De repente su rostro se tornó triste.

U.I.S.S: Unidad de Investigación Secreta de Sherwood. Unidad que también dirigía mi padre. Rara vez se sabía algo de ellos, ni siquiera a mí me contaba lo que hacían. Era una eficaz unidad encubierta al más puro estilo espía.

Supe entonces que el hombre que maté anoche intentaba espiar a Maroni, y que yo era responsable del fracaso de su misión. Alexander O´brian… un hombre inocente. Quedé abatido por dentro, pero mantuve mi expresión para simular frente a mi padre, el cual seguía entristecido.

"Lo siento," se disculpó incapaz de seguir hablando sobre el tema "era amigo mío. Mañana mismo es su funeral, no estaré en casa en todo el día." Se llevó las manos a los ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas.

"Lo siento, papá…" Ni se imaginaba cuánto lo sentía en verdad. "Lo comprendo, no te preocupes."

Me levanté raudo en cuanto vi que se acercaba a mí para abrazarme, por lo que me adelanté y fui yo a darle ese abrazo –de judas- afectuoso que tanto parecía necesitar. Edward agradeció mi apoyo, despegó su cabeza de mi hombro y se recompuso.

"¿Tú estás bien? Parecías algo pasmado antes." Dijo no con muchos ánimos, como si lo preguntara por deber.

"Lo cierto es que estoy algo… confuso. ¿Tienes un momento?" Requería de su consejo esta vez, por supuesto no iba a contarle nada que me involucrara.

"Claro, Axel."

Me siguió hasta el sofá y nos sentamos cada uno en un extremo. Él también necesitaba su pequeño tiempo para desconectar. Posó su mirada en la mía, yo la mantuve en la suya unos segundos, pero me vi obligado a apartarla, temiendo como siempre que supiera que soy un asesino.

"Sarah… ha hecho algo." Aun no tenía pensada cada palabra, por lo que puse a trabajar mi mente para mantener la conversación tal y como yo quería. "Algo que rompe todos sus ideales." Edward arqueó una ceja, obviamente no se imaginaba que Sarah tuviera ideales.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Quiso informarse.

"No quiero entrar en detalles, pero lo que ha hecho es un gran error. Como dije, rompe todos sus ideales. Aquello que me prometió lo ha mancillado. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Dejarla?" En efecto, Sarah hacía de Axel.

"Bueno, sobretodo, hijo, no te precipites. ¿Tú… la quieres?" Preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. No por ella, sino por mí, ya que era consciente de lo poco social que era su hijo.

"La amo."

"Entonces quizás debas darle otra oportunidad para recomponer su promesa. Errar es humano, bien lo sabes. No la dejes ir, hijo mío, si la amas… no la dejes ir." Su corazón habló esta vez, yo le escuchaba con toda mi atención.

"Pero… aun cuando la amo tanto, siento un profundo odio hacia ella."

"A eso me refería con no precipitarse. Ahora estás enfadado, pero si le das esa segunda oportunidad, si le das el placer de enmendar su error, ese odio desaparecerá antes de que te puedas dar cuenta." Rió entre dientes al finalizar, le hacia gracia tener que darme los consejos que en veinte años no había hecho. Se levantó del sofá. "Ay, hijo… el amor es así. Anímate." Ordenó.

"Claro… Gracias, padre. No te retengo más, debes estar muy ocupado en verdad."

Asintió con la cabeza recordando todo el trabajo y papeleo pendiente, dejó la taza de café que le había acompañado todo este rato, y se despidió mientras salía de casa. De nuevo estaba sólo en el sofá de color beige. Las voces habían disminuido, ya me oía pensar.

Estaba seguro de que si le daba otra oportunidad a Sarah, ésta no me iba a fallar, no cometería el mismo error. Y recordé al fin la noche del error…

…Mi bestia interior se regocijaba ante mi acto. Acababa de matar a un hombre del que no sabía nada. Contemplé su cadáver en el suelo de la oscura habitación, su sangre empezaba a expandirse con lentitud. Rodeé el cuerpo escapando del líquido rojo para no mancharme ni dejar huellas, me agaché a su lado. Seguía impactado ante este asesinato tan repentino, las gotas de sudor que se habían creado hace unos segundos en mi frente, empezaban a deslizarse por mi blanquecino rostro. Con mi mano libre, registré el chaleco del individuo, no tardé en encontrar una cartera de cuero negro. Me asustó recordar que estaba en la mansión de Maroni, por lo que, antes de examinar la cartera, corrí en sigilo hacia la puerta y apoyé en ella el oído. La fiesta seguía en "orden", con miles de voces alborotadas al compás de la música techno. Deduje que lo más probable es que fuera la fiesta de la hija de Maroni. Queriendo pensar que nadie subiría a esta habitación, me senté en la cama para tranquilizarme y examinar la cartera.

_Oh, no… Alexander Jay O´brian. U.I.S.S. Un policía… Acabo de matar a un policía…_

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo por tranquilizarme. Había roto mi propio código, me había deshonrado a mí mismo… Estaba desesperado y furioso. Mi bestia se lo pasaba en grande, pero me recordaba que estaba aquí por una razón. Estaba en lo cierto. Ya nada podía cambiar lo que había hecho. Estúpido niñato, me dije. Dejé la cartera de O´brian exactamente en el mismo bolsillo de su chaleco de donde la saqué, me dispuse a completar a mi misión. El cuerpo lo tendría que dejar ahí, no me importaba que la policía lo descubriese… Yo nunca sería un posible sospechoso. Pensarían que alguien de la mafia le habría apuñalado, era lo más lógico. Además, cuando la policía encontrara también el cadáver de Luca Maroni, empezarían a dar vueltas a un caso imposible de descubrir. Un mafioso degollado, un agente especial muerto… Se centrarían en investigar a la mafia, si es que se atrevían.

Abrí con sumo cuidado la puerta de la habitación, me asomé un poco para divisar el terreno. A mis lados había un largo pasillo de suelo de parqué que debía conducir a más habitaciones y cuartos de baño, una barandilla acompañaba a todo este pasillo, pues justo en el piso de abajo se encontraba el enorme salón donde se centraba toda la fiesta. Luces parpadeantes al más puro estilo discoteca, música excesivamente alta, y cientos de imbéciles bailando, la mayoría borrachos. Me dio mucho asco. Un hombre gordo, el típico mafioso italiano gordo, manoseaba a dos chicas jóvenes con escasa ropa; dos mujeres de mediana edad bien vestidas, manoseaban a un hombre musculoso y con escasa ropa. Me pregunté qué clase de fiesta era esta, pero cuando divisé las pancartas que citaban "Feliz 21 cumpleaños, Mónica", todo encajaba. Las dos chicas a las que Joe el Gordo manoseaba, eran bailarinas a las que posiblemente hubiera pagado para que se dejasen tocar; y el hombre musculoso que estaba siendo toqueteado por las mujeres, era en principio un bailarín para la cumpleañera. Me dio todo mucho más asco entonces.

Como la gran mayoría de los que habitaban el salón de baile eran prácticamente de mi edad, salí de la habitación. Con todo el alboroto ocasionado y la embriaguez que casi todos padecían, nadie se alertaría de otro joven más en la fiesta. Confiaba en eso. Dado a que mi cuchillo seguía manchado por la sangre de un inocente, lo cual me seguía atormentando, no podía guardármelo. Avancé hacia mi derecha pasando por dos puertas más hasta que abrí la tercera, bingo. Una habitación de grandes dimensiones que posiblemente correspondiera a Maroni, quise asegurarme. Me adentré agradeciendo a la luna que estuviera mirándome a lo lejos iluminando lo suficiente el cuarto, y me acerqué a la mesilla de noche. Vi lo que necesitaba: una foto familiar. Maroni, su mujer, su hijo, y su hija. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y lo doblé para ganar un mayor grosor, lo dejé en suelo y posteriormente deposité la hoja del cuchillo allí. De ese modo, la sangre se impregnaría solo un poco en el pañuelo, pero no llegaría al suelo. No debía dejar rastro alguno. Salí de la habitación y bajé a la fiesta uniéndome a la multitud, ahora sí me sentía invisible.

Seguí caminando tratando de desviar mis pensamientos un rato, con la culpabilidad como carga… no podía concentrarme, por lo que cerré mi mente y la dejé en blanco mientras me movía entre tanto borracho, mujeres, y mafiosos en general. No supe salir a tiempo de mis pensamientos y choqué contra una joven de vestido negro muy corto. Su cabello marrón estaba recogido en un moño pero varios de sus mechones caían a los lados estropeando el peinado –efecto de las cuantiosas horas bailando-, el diseño de su vestido, además de ser demasiado corto, dejaba ver toda su espalda. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar con quien había chocado, vi en su fino rostro que estaba claramente embriagada como el resto.

"¿Túh también hass venido pa felicitarme?" Preguntó, hablando con dificultad y arrastrando las palabras.

_O sea que esta es la hija de Maroni…_

"Podré felicitarte, e incluso darte tu regalo, cuando hable con tu padre." Le mentí.

Tenía la esperanza de que, como niña mimada y estúpida que era, me siguiera el juego. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si le costara entender lo que había dicho, soltó una risita absurda y tuve la desgracia de oler su aliento alcoholizado.

"¡Uy! Po´s vale…" Creo que dijo. "Pero papá esssta con sus chicos, él no baila… ¡hip!" Balbuceó. Me acerqué a su oído para que oyera cada palabra que le fuera a decir.

"Si quieres tus diamantes tendrás que decirle que vaya a su dormitorio para hablar. Dile que soy de la familia, después te daré el regalo, Mónica."

Ella se alejó de mí manteniendo la sonrisa y soltando risitas. Me miró de arriba abajo y, cuando quiso acercase de nuevo, tropezó. La cogí de la mano y de la cintura antes de que pudiera chocar con alguien y llamar la atención, o de caer al suelo y llamar mucho más la atención. Se partió de risa, luego me volvió a mirar y empezó a acariciarme el torso.

"Uuuuh, que músculos más duros, hom-bre-tón… A lo mejor puedesh darme otro regalito en mi habitación." Chapurreó, mirándome con ojos lujuriosos, lamiéndose los labios.

"Con mucho gusto. Recuerda, dile que vaya a su habitación, que soy de la familia y quiero verle."

Le hice una mueca forzando una sonrisa y la reincorporé. Mónica asintió, retrocedió varios pasos manteniéndome esa mirada de niña excitada y finalmente se abrió paso en busca de su padre. Mi plan era arriesgado, no sabía si Maroni acudiría sólo al saber que alguien de la familia quiere verle, o no. Caminé lo más rápido posible volviendo a subir las escaleras y entrando en el dormitorio, recogí con cuidado el cuchillo junto con el pañuelo, el cual me volví a meter al bolsillo; empuñé con fuerza el mango de mi arma, listo para asesinar al verdadero objetivo, uno de los más importantes de Astro. Me pegué en la pared al lado de la puerta, de modo que si la abría yo me quedara detrás de ésta. Vieja táctica, infalible en ciertas ocasiones. Con tremenda fiesta montada, Maroni no se esperaría ninguna sorpresa fuera de lo común, sólo me quedaba esperar que Mónica cumpliera su parte, que su padre apareciera… y que lo hiciera solo.

Pasé cinco largos minutos pegados a la pared, cuando perdí la esperanza y pensé que Mónica había retomado su baile o el intercambio de fluidos con cualquiera de por ahí, el pomo de la puerta giró. La puerta se entreabrió y escuché a un hombre hablar en italiano, posteriormente la puerta se abrió más, sin llegar a darme, y Maroni entró, no sin antes encender la luz. Pero yo ya estaba tranquilo, ya había recuperado las formas junto con la profesionalidad que mi trabajo requería. Esperé unos segundos para que el italiano avanzara, empujé la puerta con la suficiente fuerza como para que se cerrara transcurridos tres segundos, y me separé de la pared con sumo cuidado. Tal y como esperaba, él dio un par de pasos en esos tres segundos, entonces oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se dio la vuelta…

…El teléfono sonó. Me percaté entonces de que me había quedado dormido y ya era mediodía. Supongo que era normal, no había dormido la noche anterior… estaba estresado.

El sonido del teléfono martilleaba mi delicada mente, me reincorporé deprisa para descolgarlo.

"¿Diga?" Carraspeé.

"Hijo, ¿estabas durmiendo?" La voz de Edward me despejó de algún modo, era muy fuerte y autoritaria.

"Eso parece, me quedé dormido poco después de que te marcharas." El Sol que decidió entrar por la ventana y golpearme en la cara terminó de despejarme.

"Tienes que ir al puente Bonchurch a recoger a alguien, se quedará en casa unos días."

Por lo general… esa noticia me habría enfurecido, pues sin duda dificultaría mi trabajo, pero no fue así. Me encontraba impasible, igual de desganado que por la mañana. Asqueado, decepcionado, furioso, amargado… y un largo etcétera por motivo de mi error.

"Ya veo… ¿De quién se trata?" Pregunté sin mucho ánimo, no imaginaba quién podría ser, pero poco me importaba.

"Marian, tu prima. Ha venido desde Francia, estaba estudiando allí y ha decido venirse a Sherwood de vacaciones. ¿Podrás ir a recogerla?" Su voz sonaba más alegre que antes, imagino que estaría encantado de ver a su sobrina.

"¿Desde cuándo tengo primos?"

"Aunque no lo creas, desde siempre. De pequeño Marian y tú ibais juntos a la guardería." Se oyeron más voces al otro lado del teléfono. "Hijo, tengo que dejarte. Ve a buscarla, e intenta ser amable, hazme el favor… Hasta luego."

Antes de que pudiera contestar, colgó. ¿Qué más me podía pasar? Soportar a una pariente que ni siquiera conozco no me iba a complacer. Es más, que ocupara el mismo techo que yo durante unos días era catastrófico. En primer lugar, me incomodaría su presencia; en segundo lugar, ella intentaría hablar conmigo constantemente, y yo quería hablar con nadie; y en tercer lugar, no quería que Sarah se encontrara con ella cuando viniera a casa y se hicieran amigas.

Algo me inquietó más que la idea de soportar a mi prima… Y era que no había pensado en mis salidas nocturnas para hacer justicia. La inquietud pasó a convertirse en algo pasible, volví a dejar de sentir. Después de lo que había hecho… no me quedaban ni siquiera ganas de seguir haciendo mi vocación. Después de todo, yo ahora era como el resto: un asesino. Nada podía cambiar el hecho de que a Alexander O´brian le hubiera apuñalado el corazón, nada podía cambiar el hecho de que yo lo había asesinado. Por lo tanto, ¿qué me diferenciaba ahora del resto de asesinos? Edward se equivocaba, una segunda oportunidad no enmendaría mi error. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? No estaba seguro de que pudiera recuperar mi estado normal, mis ánimos, mi motivación. Extraño sentimiento aquel, nunca antes experimentado. Supongo que la depresión era algo parecido a esto. Me maldije de nuevo, pero me consolé por igual. Ya que mis días como justiciero estaban posiblemente acabados, todo me daba igual. Viviría mi vida con lo que tengo. Acabaría la universidad con matrícula de honor, me iría a vivir solo, dejaría otra vez a Sarah, y empezaría a trabajar en el hospital. Por supuesto, no podía asumir aquellos alborotados pensamientos, pero allí estaban, aconsejándome o atormentándome.

Fui a mi habitación a calzarme, me puse una simple camisa blanca y salí de casa metiéndome directo al coche. Al bajar la ventilla, aprecié que el clima estaba empezando a cambiar, algo que me satisfacía, de hecho. El Sol seguía indemne, pero las nubes comenzaban a juntarse y un muy ligero soplo de aire fresco llegaba desde el sur. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, en una semana llegaría el frío para quedarse. Así era Sherwood, inestable a lo que a meteorología se refería. Arranqué y puse rumbo al puente Bonchurch, el cual quedaba cerca de los muelles del este y conducía a una isla donde estaba el aeropuerto; tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar, contando que suelo infringir los límites de velocidad siempre que puedo. Encendí el reproductor de CD´s del coche con el objetivo de evadirme aun más de mis atolondrados pensamientos, independientemente de la música que sonase. La canción _Decode _del famoso grupo _Paramore _sonó en primer lugar, tenía el volumen bastante alto, por lo tanto cumplí mi propósito. En el transcurso del viaje logré escuchar todo el disco, lo sustituí enseguida por _DIABOLOS_, del cantante nipón, Gackt Camui. Gracias a la música, llegué a mi destino sin enfrentarme a mi bestia, agradecí eso. El reloj del coche marcaba las 15:42 pm, tenía hambre y además ya me estaba aburriendo. No imaginaba un sábado entero sin salir a cazar, pero debía asumirlo, se acabó. Giré la última curva a la izquierda, aminoré la velocidad buscando a alguien que me reconociera… porque estaba claro que yo no iba a reconocer a mi supuesta prima. Decidí aparcar el coche a un lado de la rotonda y esperar a que Marian me encontrara. No pasó ni un minuto cuando oí un fuerte silbido al otro lado de la calle.

"¡¡¡AXEL!!!" Gritó, la sonrisa se le distinguía a pesar de la distancia.

_¿Por qué demonios se alegra de verme si no me conoce?_

Corrió hasta mí arrastrando la maleta –llevaba ruedas- y cargada con una ancha mochila. Rubia, ojos miel, de tez morena… Salvo por la altura, que debía medir 1´67 m, su físico era similar al de Sarah. Me sorprendió que fuera tan guapa, no me esperaba una pariente que llamara mi atención por su belleza. Parecía bastante contenta, me miraba desde sus 167 centímetros de altura con una sonrisa permanente. ¿Tan contenta estaba?

"Eres Axel, ¿no?" Asentí. "Claro que sí, no has cambiado nada." Dijo burlona.

"¿Ah, no?"

"En realidad me refería a tus ojos, siempre me dieron miedo." Me guiñó un ojo, bromista, como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre.

"Yo no te recuerdo ni siquiera un poquito." Dije manteniendo mi seriedad racial, examinando aun minuciosamente su mirada y su cuerpo, como si estuviera escaseándola.

"No me extraña, tú siempre estabas en tu mundo, nunca jugabas con el resto de los niños, ni conmigo." Seguía sonriendo.

"Ah." Fue lo único sutil que se me ocurrió decir, no fue la mejor respuesta.

Su impecable sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento, supongo que decepcionado de encontrarse con alguien que no le daba conversación ni le preguntaba por el viaje o por su viaje.

_Qué demonios… Necesito distraerme, si he de hacerme amigo de mi prima para ello, que así sea._

"Sube, cuéntame cómo te fue el viaje, Marian." Traté de forzar un tono más alegre, pero sólo conseguí que sonara menos serio.

Mi esfuerzo por ser amable parecía dar resultado, de vuelta a casa de Edward me estuvo contando sus experiencias por Francia. Al parecer, los estudios se le tornaban difíciles, pero conseguía avanzar; había roto con su novio hace poco, tenía buenos amigos en la facultad, buenas compañeras de piso… Todo parecía irle bien en general, no como a mí. Me percaté de que su mirada sólo variaba entre dos objetivos: la ventana del copiloto y yo. No entendía por qué me miraba tanto, pensé que a lo mejor sería por esto de ser amable. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y luego se puso a ojear mis discos de música, se emocionó al ver los de Paramore, a ella le fascinaba Hayley Williams, la cantante del grupo.

Mi hambre había aumentado considerablemente. Estábamos a mitad de camino, pero necesitaba comer algo con urgencia. Me desvié de la ruta principal, entré en una calle muy ancha que me era bien conocida; allí había un restaurante con mesas al aire libre y buen menú a la carta, pero a mí sólo me interesaba la pizza que servían. Le propuse invitarle a comer algo y acerté de lleno, no había comido nada en todo el viaje. Me esperaba otra conversación con Marian, empezaba a sentirme más relajado que nunca, y eso no era usual en mí. Ya estaba padeciendo los primeros síntomas de mi degeneración. Nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña de madera, yo pedí la pizza mencionada y ella me imitó, solo que escogió la de menor tamaño. Nos trajeron la comida, el sol seguía presente, empezamos.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal está Edward?" Preguntó, mientras miraba el mar a lo lejos vi cómo cogía una porción de su pizza.

"Está bien, se cuida mucho. Aunque, como jefe de policía, siempre suele estar fuera de casa." No me reprimí y empecé a engullir mi comida.

"Me alegro de que esté bien."

Hice un leve descanso al terminar la mitad de la pizza, mientras ella comía la suya me quedé mirándola con atención. Sus suaves facciones en aquel hermoso y jovial rostro, debía de tener uno o dos años menos que yo, deduje; su torpe manera de comer en un desesperado intento de no mancharse la blusa… Por algún motivo me divertía observar sus acciones, era como mirar a alguien completamente distinto, de otra especie, hacer sus cosas. Me descubrió al mirarme de forma repentina.

"¿Qué?" Quiso saber, se sonrojó.

"Nada. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?" Pregunté inexpresivo.

"Bueno… me estabas mirando, Axel." Me miró divertida, arqueando una ceja. Ella también me veía como un ser de otra especie, no le faltaban razones.

"Eres totalmente diferente a mí, en todos los aspectos, como el resto de personas del mundo… Te estaba examinando."

"Vaya, Edward tenía razón." Apoyó su angelical rostro en las manos tapándose las mejillas sonrojadas, pero manteniendo la comisura de sus labios torcida en una disimulada sonrisa.

"¿Sobre qué?" Por mi parte, apoyé los brazos en la mesa, manteniéndole la mirada.

"Sobre que eras muy rarito."

_Oh…_

"Era broma." Se rió de mí, me había logrado engañar. Me encantó su aguda risa tonta. "Sólo me dijo que eres muy serio y distinto a los demás, ya veo que es cierto."

"Y eso te asusta." Afirmé, aun cuando tenía pensado que fuera una pregunta.

"No mucho, es más curiosidad que temor lo que siento hacia ti."

Solté una pequeñísima risita entre dientes, ella me vio y le satisfizo mi reacción. Su sonrisa se amplió.

"Y dime, ¿tienes novia?" Preguntó expectante.

Pude leer sus ojos castaños -aun conservaba esa habilidad- y supe qué respuesta quería oír.

"No," Respondí, y no mentía, Sarah era mi coartada, no mi novia. "No me junto con nadie en la universidad."

"Eres un lobo solitario." Acertó.

"Completa y absolutamente."

"Seguro que tienes a todas las chicas de la universidad detrás de ti."

No me había percatado de lo cerca que estábamos. Nos habíamos estado inclinando poco a poco hasta encontrarnos a menos de diez centímetros. Saboreé su aroma, olía a fresa dulce, o algo parecido.

"De ser así, no tengo ni idea. ¿Tú tienes pretendientes?" Quise probar a acercarme más, ella no hizo nada para impedírmelo.

"Ay, primito, ¿quién se iba a fijar en mí?" Su sonrisa se fue escondiendo mientras se encendían sus mejillas aún más, y acortó un poco más la escasa distancia de nuestros rostros.

"Yo me estoy fijando en ti ahora."

"Cierto…" De nuevo su aroma se impregnó en mis fosas nasales.

Recortó los últimos centímetros de distancia y me besó con fuerza, yo la correspondí tomando enseguida la iniciativa. Notaba sus húmedos labios en los míos, apasionada, besaba a la perfección. No tenía ni idea de cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación, ni me lo esperaba de ella, ni mucho menos de mí, pero lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes. El mejor beso…

Llegamos a casa –había conducido a toda velocidad- y corrimos excitados cual adolescentes a mi habitación, pero la pasión seguía presente y, entre tanto besuqueo, no subimos ni al piso de arriba. Nos empezamos a desvestir en el salón, el deseo nos pudo… Finalmente sí había conseguido distraerme por completo, y mereció la pena.

Cayó la noche. Mi primera noche en casa, pero ni de eso me acordaba ya. La compañía de Marian durante toda la tarde me mantuvo alejado de mis pensamientos y de mi sentimiento de culpa, cosa que parecía afectarme para bien. Hablamos mucho, jugamos a la consola que hacía años que no usaba, cenamos, volvimos a acostarnos juntos, y al final decidimos ver una película en la televisión. Debían de ser las diez la noche, Edward aun tardaría en llegar. Fue curioso que durante toda una tarde nos divirtiésemos juntos, cualquier cosa que ella quería hacer, y viceversa, nos complacía. Marian estaba siendo esta noche la amiga que nunca tuve, o incluso algo más.

"¿De veras te gusta esta película?"

"En realidad no creo que me guste ni una sola película, pero estoy bien."

Durante media hora seguimos viendo a oscuras, salvo por la luz que desprendía el televisor, la versión extendida de Troya. Ella estaba muy pendiente de la película, le gustaba la historia, los actores, las escenas de acción, el romance, todo. Yo, en cambio, disfrutaba del calor que me otorgaba su cuerpo abrazado al mío, del aroma de su dorado cabello, y de sus caricias en mi pecho.

Mi móvil vibró tambaleándose en la mesilla frente a mí, había hecho bien en ponerlo en modo silencio. Marian se apartó de mí para permitirme estirar el brazo y contestar. Vi en la pantalla que se trataba de Sarah. Qué inoportuna. Me levanté y fui hasta la cocina, dejando a Marian con la película.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté evidenciando mi molestia.

"Es sábado, Axel…" Dijo tratando de que sonara obvio. Su voz era más aguda a través del móvil. "¿No vas a llevarme a ningún lado? Vamos, hombre, ¡tenemos que salir!"

"No." Me hubiera gustado colgar justo ahí, pero preferí darle una breve explicación. "Mi prima está aquí, ha venido desde Francia."

"¡Pues que salga con nosotros!" Exclamó con alegría. Tenía que seguir excusándome.

"No le gusta salir, tengo que quedarme con ella." Sonaba demasiado serio y cortante, a Sarah eso no le persuadiría.

"¿Qué no le gusta salir? Pues vaya…" Musitó decepcionada. "¿Me paso yo a tu casa? Podemos hacer algo allí. Quiero verte…"

Me volví a cuestionar por qué ella estaba enamorada de mí. Pero yo ahora no era el de siempre, únicamente quería disfrutar la noche con Marian. Ver a Sarah sólo me acarrearía jaqueca, y seguramente ella estaría con mucho más ánimo lujurioso que yo. No era una buena idea.

"No, el lunes nos veremos." Me alejé el auricular del oído, pero su chirriante voz seguía hablando.

"¿Por quéeeeeeee?" Chilló.

"¡No!"

Colgué y apagué el móvil. Estúpida mujer, pensé. Volví al sofá saltando por encima y recostándome de nuevo, Marian apoyó al instante su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Aquiles acababa de matar a Héctor…

"¿Quién era?" Quiso saber, su voz me era más agradable de oír, aterciopelada y suave. "¿Tu novia?"

"Ya te dije que no tengo novia." Respondí enfurruñado, ella soltó una carcajada.

"¡Ya lo sé! Qué fácil es tomarte el pelo." Desplazó su cabeza hasta lograr darme un beso breve. De nuevo disfruté de sus cálidos y perfectos labios.

Al finalizar la película ella fue a la cocina a prepararse una cena ligera. Se comió únicamente un sándwich y luego la acompañé hasta la que sería su habitación. Le ayudé a deshacer las maletas, traía una gran cantidad de ropa. La habitación de invitados, donde dormiría ella, estaba a la izquierda de la mía, por lo que ya me imaginaba alguna escapada nocturna a sus aposentos de vez en cuando. No pensaba mucho en esta relación que parecía haber empezado entre nosotros de forma tan repentina. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos estábamos enamorados, ni mucho menos. Más bien fue como una necesidad espontánea: yo necesitaba distraerme abruptamente y ella… ¿Qué quería ella? No veía mejor momento para preguntárselo.

"¿Por qué te has acostado conmigo?" No le miraba, me dedicaba a seguir deshaciendo sus maletas.

"Oye, que tú también lo has hecho." Dijo manteniendo su común tono bromista.

"Bueno, ¿pues por qué has querido?" Insistí, me pareció oírme más… activo, alegre, algo así que no acababa de entender.

"No lo sé, la verdad… Ha sido como si me hubieras hechizado." Ahora estaba más seria.

"¿Hechizado?"

"No me digas que no te das cuenta de lo atrayente que es tu mirada." Preguntó sin preguntar.

"Lo cierto es que no. ¿Sólo fue por mi mirada?" Ella suspiró por lo bajo.

"No lo sé, Axel. No sé muy bien qué ha pasado."

"¿Te arrepientes?"

En el pasado, pues mi otro yo formaba parte del pasado, estas preguntas no me hubieran sido necesarias. El Axel frío, mudo y calculador leía las mentes casi a la perfección, y Marian parecía una chica fácil de leer. Pero ahora no era el caso, mi curiosidad sobre cómo se sentía me obligaba a preguntar y preguntar, ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de intentar leer sus ojos.

"No, claro que no." Me echó una rápida mirada fulminante.

"No pareces muy contenta." Volvió a suspirar.

Dejó de sacar su ropa y me plantó cara. Estuvo unos segundos mirándome muy seria, luego se acercó a mí, puso sus manos en mi cara, y volvió a besarme como en el restaurante de la tarde. Fuerte, con pasión, el poder de sus labios seguía fascinándome.

"No sé que es esto que tenemos," explicó "pero me gusta, sea precipitado o no. Con el tiempo ya se verá, ¿vale?" No me había percatado del fuerte carisma que tenía.

"Vale." Reanudó su trabajo.

"Y una cosa más," añadió "a tu padre no le digas nada." Dijo entre risitas.

"Ni una palabra."

A gusto con la conclusión, terminamos de ordenar su ropa en la habitación y se echó a dormir no sin antes darme una cálida despedida labial. Me retiré a mis aposentos a intentar dormir yo también. Pero en la tranquilidad de la noche… ¿qué podía distraer a mis pensamientos? Nada, lo asumí, o sea que los escuché al fin. Culpa, deshonor, traición, entre varios insultos, eran las palabras que revoloteaban por mi mente. Trataba de hacerles frente con la posibilidad de una nueva vida, sin matar a nadie, con Marian como novia. A mí me agradaba la idea, lograba ver imágenes en mi cabeza con ella, pero mi bestia se encargaba de sacarme de escena. Empezaba a odiar mi propia mente… Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo. El día de mañana asistiría al funeral de Alexander O´brian para enfrentarme a mi gran pecado, allí decidiría mi destino. Mi monstruo contra el nuevo Axel, gran combate me esperaba.

Los rayos del sol ejercieron de despertador en la madrugada, me levanté rápido para encontrarme con mi padre. Nada mas salir de mi habitación lo vi en su cuarto ajustándose la corbata. Llevaba un traje negro, de luto, por lo que el funeral era, tal y como esperaba, por la mañana. Me acerqué hasta el extremo de su habitación.

"Ah, Axel, buenos días." Me saludó.

"¿Has visto ya a Marian?"

"Si, se levantó poco después que yo. Me dijo que saldría a visitar a unas amigas suyas que vivían por aquí." De repente me miró arqueando una ceja, dubitativo por algo. "Dime que has sido amable con ella…"

_Ni te lo imaginas._

"Todo un caballero." Le complací, pareció relajarse y volver al nudo de su corbata.

"Humm, papá…" Musité, no estaba del todo seguro. "¿Te importaría si voy contigo al funeral?"

"Hijo, va a asistir todo el cuerpo y sus familiares… En serio, no es para ti."

"Pero quiero ir. Lamento de veras su perdida, por ti…" Soné convincente.

"Vistete rápido." Se resignó.

Acatando la orden, saqué de mi armario el único traje elegante que tenía. Me lo había comprado Edward hace un par de años, era el clásico traje negro de camisa blanca y corbata negra por igual. Perfecto para ir de luto. Salimos de casa, entré en su impecable coche y viajamos en silencio. Mi padre ya le había entregado una copia de las llaves de casa a Marian, por lo que no teníamos que preocuparnos. Era curioso, por un lado, Edward estaba muy contento de recibir a su sobrina después de tanto tiempo, pero por otro lado, la tristeza que le irradiaba crecía conforme íbamos llegando al cementerio.

Y allí estábamos, un basto campo verde lleno de sepulturas y tumbas. El sol se veía cubierto por una apropiada negra, no obstante, seguía sin hacer frío y aun se filtraban algunos de sus rayos. Un gran número de policías bien uniformados hacían honor al fallecido, no entendía muy bien el protocolo, yo me mantenía al margen, detrás de todos. El motivo era sencillo, tener que fingir el dolor que me causaba su muerte no me era posible, pues no compartía el mismo dolor que los presentes. Yo era la causa de este honorable funeral, y mi dolor se basaba en mi propia deshonra, estaba destrozado. Mi bestia estaba a punto de perder, nada iba a cambiarme ahora… Mi dolor no hacía sino aumentar en aquel aciago cementerio.

Al cabo de una hora decidí alejarme, algunos de los presentes también se estaban desplazando por la zona, consolándose entre ellos o hablando de sus asuntos. Me preguntaba a mí mismo que, si de tener lágrimas, lloraría yo también. La respuesta era: no, no eres tan humano. Pero sin duda lo que sentía ahora era arrepentimiento, o algo parecido. Sólo me podría describir como alguien completamente destrozado por dentro.

_Adiós, Axel… Es el fin._

Ya estaba decidido, todo iba a cambiar para mí ahora. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta esta situación tan dramática, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Creía que era el asesino perfecto, creía que era… la justicia. Ya nada de eso importaba. Me alejé más aún del resto, fui hasta un grueso árbol y me apoyé de espaldas a él, ya no pensaba en nada. Oía mi respiración, oía algo latir lentamente en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, oía a los pájaros. De repente dos voces, provenientes de detrás del árbol, a unos tres o cuatro metros, se sumaron a los sonidos del ambiente. Inevitablemente los escuché, ellos no sabían de mi presencia.

"Era de esperar, ¿verdad?"

"Sin duda. Cosas como estas… me hacen replantearme muchas cosas."  
"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Piensas dejarlo?"

"No, no… eso es imposible, nos tienen cogidos de por vida."

"Es una mierda…"

"Ya ves, si seguimos con la mafia, acabaremos como Alexander."

"¿Pero él no se llevaba bien con Maroni?"

"Se llevaban bien, estaba tan corrupto que casi entró oficialmente a la mafia."

"No sabía eso… ¿Qué tan metido estaba?"

"Llegó a hacerle trabajillos a Maroni. Muy graves, amigo…"  
"No me dirás qué…"

"Si, llegó a matar a por él. Fue hará unos meses, se cargó a esos tíos de Vinnie para que no incriminaran a Maroni."

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Llegó a matar a inocentes?"

"SÍ."

_¡¿Qué demonios?! Alexander O´brian… ¿corrupto? ¿Trabajaba para Maroni? Un momento… ¡un momento! Entonces…_

Los fragmentos se unieron de nuevo, más fuertes que antes, impenetrables ahora, inamovibles. El renacer del fénix… Ya no había acuerdo alguno con mi bestia, ni pensamientos que rehuir, ni nada de lo que avergonzarse. La bestia… mi bestia…

Volvía a ser yo. Las visiones de un futuro sin hacer lo que mejor sé hacer, con Marian, en paz, se desvanecieron. Las expulsé de mi cabeza, no había cabida para pensamientos estúpidos. Me percaté de que hacía un estupendo día, debía ser el único en notarlo.

Sonreí.


	7. Capítulo VI

AXEL

-Inspirada en la serie de Televisión: Dexter.

CAPITULO VI

Yo no sueño. No sueño nunca.

Veinte años sin soñar nada. Se dice que siempre soñamos algo, aunque no lo recordemos. Pues yo soy la excepción: nunca he soñado nada. Dormir nunca me ha parecido nada agradable, si por mí fuera pasaría todas las noches en vela haciendo algo mejor. De hecho, algo mejor para Sherwood.

Hoy me había costado dormir más de lo habitual y lo cierto es que me imaginaba cuál era el motivo: Marian. Ayer tuve la sutil idea de decirle que lo nuestro había sido un error y que lo mejor era dejarlo, incluso usé la típica frase de "sólo amigos". Bueno… no se lo tomó nada bien. Se enfadó bastante, dijo que yo la había utilizado y que era un cerdo, a los demás insultos no les presté demasiada atención. Dejé que se desahogara conmigo, que me dijera todo lo que sentía en ese momento. El corazón de Marian era demasiado sentimental, ella era una romántica empedernida y creyó haber encontrado a alguien diferente a sus anteriores relaciones. Y lo encontró, solo que ese alguien era extremadamente diferente, tanto que no lo podía entender. Yo había resurgido de mis cenizas. Lo cierto es que le estaba agradecido, ella me ayudó a distraerme cuando me convertí en alguien patético durante un día, hizo más ligera mi carga y me ayudó sin saberlo. Ahora mi relación con ella se había convertido en una molestia, pero yo solo esperaba que no lo fuera demasiado en adelante. No me imaginaba soportando sus insultos o su enfado cada vez que nos cruzásemos. Fuera como fuere, yo podría con ello. Mis sentimientos hacia ella se esfumaron en cuanto oí aquella buena noticia en el cementerio, simplemente ya no quería cargar con su amistad, ya era suficiente tener que aguantar a Sarah… Cuando comencé mi carrera como asesino de asesinos nunca pensé que tendría que soportar a nadie, de hecho, pensaba que sólo tendría que mentirle a Edward. Pero supongo que no podía ser tan sencillo, y Sarah se convirtió en mi molesta coartada, y Marian en un lastre. Se me pasó por la cabeza que quizá, dado a su enfado conmigo, se volvería a Francia antes de lo previsto… No me importaba demasiado, yo ya tenía mis propias preocupaciones y, aunque quisiera, los asuntos emocionales ajenos carecían de todo interés para mí.

Era lunes, por lo que tocaba empezar la rutina otra vez. Sin duda la Universidad Gisbourne era algo por lo que yo debía pasar, pero cuando eres el alumno nº 1 y te sabes prácticamente de memoria todo lo que estás estudiando… las clases y las prácticas se vuelven mucho más aburridas.

Salí de mi habitación y fui directo al baño para ducharme. Al girar el pomo y abrir la puerta me tope de lleno con mi prima, tapada únicamente con una toalla azul y secándose el pelo con otra. Me fulminó con la mirada pero siguió con lo suyo, supongo que dedujo que no podía detener mi rutina de las mañanas. Muy lista. Pasé por detrás de ella ignorándola pero oliendo involuntariamente su cabello, me quité la camisa y entré a la ducha, el resto del pijama me lo quité dentro. Antes de que comenzara a caer el agua oí la puerta cerrarse con cierta fuerza, ya había supuesto que haría tal cosa. A pesar de que cada vez bajaba más la temperatura y la niebla estaba empezando a acomodarse en Sherwood, me di una ducha fría que me sentó de fábula. Cuando salí para mirarme detenidamente al espejo, oí a Marian hablar con Edward abajo. Me pregunté entonces si ella le diría algo de lo nuestro, ya fuera lo de que se había acostado conmigo o lo de que ahora me odiaba; pero no oía nada en concreto, alguna risita que otra, pero nada de lo que "preocuparme". Pasé a concentrarme en mi reflejo, en mi oscuro pasajero, en Axel. Al mirarle a él sentí un profundo odio, un odio hacia toda persona malvada, aquellas sin moral ni conocimiento que solo se dedican a hacer arder al mundo. Parásitos… seres indeseables que lo único que merecen es la muerte. En aquel preciso instante alguna de esas criaturas estaría matando a alguien, o violando a alguien, o acuchillando a alguien, o vendiendo droga a alguien… En aquel preciso instante el mundo seguía pudriéndose como todos los días. Solo ÉL, aquella persona que me miraba con tanta furia mientras apretaba tan fuertemente sus puños, se había dignado a hacer lo correcto…

_¡Los mataré! ¡¡¡A TODOS!!!_

[…]

"Buenos días, hijo." La grave voz de Edward me saludó en cuanto me vio bajando las escaleras. Fui directo a por el vaso de leche con cereales que él cordialmente me había preparado como casi todos los días. "¿Qué tal has dormido?"

"Bien." Me limité a decir, y metí en mi boca una buena cantidad de cereales crujientes de una cucharada.

Miré de reojo a Marian, a mi llegada se había trasladado al sofá y veía desinteresadamente la televisión. ¿Se enteraría Edward de que pasa algo entre nosotros? El jefe de policía era bueno deduciendo los estados de ánimo, yo solo esperaba que no lo hiciera con el de su querida sobrina.

"Axel…" Me susurró, se apoyó en la barra de la cocina y acercó su arrugado rostro al mío. "¿Le pasa algo a Marian?" No había tardado ni diez minutos en sospechar algo… Fascinante.

"Es evidente, la menstruación." Mi mentira sonó convincente, con esa respuesta debería acabar la conversación sobre el asunto.

"Oh…" Y se volvió para preparar su café.

Por mi parte, terminé de engullir los cereales y me dispuse a salir hacia la universidad. Edward acertó al recordarme que me cogiera una chaqueta, el frío ya se dejaba notar lo suficiente como para empezar a abrigarse considerablemente. Así pues me puse una chaquetilla negra antes de salir, eso sería suficiente junto al suéter que llevaba debajo. Sin decir nada finalmente emprendí camino hacia Gisbourne. En el transcurso del viaje me puse a pensar en Astro, la gran mafia a la que estaba decido a destruir, y en mi último golpe directo hacia ellos: Luca Maroni. Sin duda aquella noche había asesinado a un importante jefe, había derribado uno de los pilares centrales. Cuando volvimos del cementerio ayer, lo primero que hice al llegar a mi cuarto fue encender el ordenador y entrar en los archivos de mi padre. Puesto que Alexander O´brian era un infiltrado –aunque en realidad era un invitado- del escuadrón especial de Edward, imaginaba que tendrían noticias al respecto sobre la inesperada muerte de Maroni. Me encontré con que la policía ya había empezado una investigación, habían interrogado a tantos invitados de la fiesta como habían podido; pero nada, no constaba ningún sospechoso con una x en el nombre. Monica, la hija de mi víctima, no recordaba nada, como cabía esperar teniendo en cuenta lo sumamente bebida que iba. No tenía de qué preocuparme con esa investigación, lo único que harían sería dar palos de ciego buscando a un posible sospechoso interesante o alguna pista que los llevara hasta el mismo. Aun cuando en aquella misión fui algo impulsivo, no dejé rastro alguno. Nunca lo hago, para algo me he entrenado.

Después del momento de reflexión, el camino a la universidad fue tranquilo y llegué en unos minutos. Lo bueno de ir a las clases de la mañana es, por supuesto, tener el resto de la tarde libre para "sacar la basura". En los escalones de la puerta principal ya pude apreciar a los primeros en hacer novillos junto con los primeros en estudiar entre horas. También había varios universitarios moviéndose por el campus, algunos incluso comiendo al más puro estilo picnic en el césped. Algo que realmente me gustaría en mi estancia allí… sería que no apareciera Sarah. La última vez que hablé con ella fue por el móvil y la dejé con la palabra en la boca, motivo de sobra para que me empezara a hablar sin parar nada mas encontrarme, y no quería oír su insoportable voz.

Entré sin vacilar, caminé por el largo pasillo rumbo a las escaleras que me llevarían al segundo piso, a la clase del Dr. Tuck, un buen médico donde los haya. En ocasiones nos contaba que, antes de ejercer como médico, era curandero en África, su tierra natal, y que atendía a todos los necesitados de pueblo en pueblo. El profesor Tuck era una buena persona.

Cuando puse el pie en el primer escalón, dispuesto a subir el resto, oí un leve grito y me di la vuelta rápidamente. Vi a dos tipos metiendo a una chica al baño, algo me decía que estaba siendo forzada a entrar. Cuando me percaté de que la habían metido en el baño de los chicos… corrí hacia allí. Al entrar recibí un inesperado puñetazo en la cara que me hizo tambalearme y chocar con la pared a mi derecha, supongo que mi agresor era el que debía vigilar que nadie entrara allí. Al reconocerme cargó de nuevo contra mí lanzando otro puñetazo, lo esquivé sin problemas y oí el "crack" de sus nudillos al impactar contra la pared, aproveché raudo para hundir mi puño en su estómago dos veces seguidas, luego lo empujé con fuerza y acabó derribado en el retrete. Miré al otro tipejo con desdén, desafiándole a que probara suerte él también. La delicada chica –a juzgar por su aspecto- estaba en el suelo, acurrucada en la esquina gimiendo. Volví a fijar la vista en el bastardo y contemplé su miedo, temía que le destrozara la cara o acabara en el váter como su desafortunado compañero. Me acerqué a él y retrocedió, trató de salir corriendo para huir. Cuando pasó por mi lado le di un único puñetazo en el estómago para que tuviera presente lo sucedido aquí. Dejé que se marchara, su amigo tardó unos segundos más en seguirle.

_Y yo que pensaba que hoy sería un día de lo más tranquilo…_

Era la hora de tranquilizar a la damisela, lo cual no me apetecía hacer, pero debía decirle que no dijera nada a ningún profesor, que esa gente no la volvería a molestar. De ese modo me libraría de otra querella por hacer lo correcto. Me acerqué a la chica de cuerpo esculturar que seguía en la esquina del baño lloriqueando. Suspiré, esto no se me daba nada bien. Me agaché y probé a poner una mano sobre su hombro, que estaba cubierto por un jersey fino de color azul, pero ella reaccionó al instante, como por un impulso, y me apartó la mano.

"Cálmate, ya he despachado a esos cretinos." Le dije con cierta molestia, quería que esta escena acabara cuanto antes.

Ella gimoteó un rato más, no se movía del sitio. Su cabeza seguía enterrada entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, dejándome ver únicamente su melena lacia y cobriza. Al rato el ridículo llanto cesó, supongo que se esforzó en parar de llorar ya que tenía visita, o quizá pensó que no quería quedar mal delante de su salvador. Pero seguía sin moverse…

"Vamos, mujer, ya ha pasado todo. Ve a tus clases y olvida lo que ha pasado, no volverán a mirarte siquiera." Forcé un pequeño tono pasivo, a ver si eso servía.

Al fin alzó la cabeza. La belleza que vi frente a mis ojos era totalmente inesperada, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos. Su fino y húmedo rostro se podría calificar en mi diccionario como perfecto.

"Gra-gracias, Axel…"

"Yumi…"

Volvió a darme las gracias y se levantó apresuradamente, directa al lavabo para limpiar sus lágrimas y arreglarse el pelo, aunque ya lo tuviera bien. Esos pervertidos habían intentado pasarse con Yumi… Noté la ira dentro de mí, tendría que haberles destrozado la cara, fui demasiado blanco con ellos. Una chica como ella no se merecía algo así. Me ardía la sangre, tenía los músculos de los brazos tensos, quería descargarlos contra ellos. Si no me controlara, también querría matarlos.

"No sé cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte…" Susurró frente al espejo, esbozando una increíble sonrisa irónica.

"Eres una chica guapa, supongo que eso es todo lo que necesita un salido a la hora de escoger a sus presas." Añadí veloz. Escondió su blanquecino rostro entre su melena, ¿se habría ruborizado?

"Y yo que pensaba que esta universidad era de las mejores, tendría que haber ido a Richard Lionheart."  
"Gisbourne es una buena universidad, realmente es la mejor de Sherwood." Le corregí. "Aunque su lado infame sea el que acabas de comprobar." Dije mientras me aventuraba a acercarme a ella, colocándome justo a su lado, ella vaciló.

"¿De-de veras es la mejor?" Preguntó con timidez, volviendo a usar su cabello como escudo. Bueno, como rodela más bien.

"Ya has visto cómo son los profesores, todos ellos cuentan con un gran historial. Son los alumnos los que desprestigian este lugar creado para aprender." Mis palabras sonaron firmes, convincentes; al fin y al cabo, Gisbourne me gustaba.

Yumi sonrió, lo vi a través de sus mechones de pelo. Me pregunté a mí mismo por qué ella era tan introvertida conmigo, parecía que le costaba decir cada una de sus palabras, pero a la vez parecía estar cómoda hablándome, aunque no dijera mucho. Aun así saciaba mi curiosidad para con ella, me gustaba estar con ella descifrando -o tratando de hacerlo- su personalidad, emociones, y su mente. Quizá yo podía conseguir que confiara en mí, que viera que puede confiar en un chico. No obstante, mi bestia interior se regocijaba a sabiendas de que esto solo era como un hobby para mí, no sentía ninguna emoción, no sentía nada en especial.

"Creo que me iré a casa…" Dijo al fin, y salió del baño antes de que yo reaccionara. La seguí.

"¿Por qué?" Quise saber.

"Pu-pues porque lo que me acaba de pasar me… me…" Negó con la cabeza frustrada por no encontrar las palabras necesarias, percibí que su trauma la atormentaba una vez más.

"¿Te han llegado a… manosear? Dímelo, dime si es así para que vuelva y les reviente la cabeza." Me dejé llevar un poco… por su rostro deduje que le asustó mi agresividad, pero curiosamente volvió a sonreír.

"A-Axel… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Se estaba empezando a aventurar, eso saciaba más aún mi entretenimiento. Suspiré, volví a encadenar a la bestia.

"Pregunta lo que quieras."

Nos detuvimos, estábamos a escasos metros de la entrada principal. Más gente entraba y otra poca salía, y yo volvía a llegar tarde a una de mis clases. Lo cierto es que merecía la pena, estaba frente a la más hermosa de las universitarias, y no solo eso, sino que era una chica diferente.

"¿Por qué ayudas a los demás? ¿Por qué te pasas todos los días pegándote con los chicos malos de la universidad?" Su preciosa mirada de ojos marrones tan característica en ella me miraba con curiosidad. Quizá yo también era su pasatiempo.

"Es… porque puedo." Ella no imaginaba el doble sentido que había adquirido esta conversación.

"¿Porque puedes?"

"Quien tiene la capacidad de actuar, tiene la responsabilidad de actuar. Yo sé que puedo vapulear a la mayoría de aquí, y es mi responsabilidad evitar que se salgan con la suya perjudicando tanto a los demás."

Su mirada de nuevo, tan… profunda. Entré en ella y percibí admiración y gratitud. Intuí que no la trataron muy bien en el instituto, que ella fue blanco de muchas burlas y mofas; al ver que aquí, por fin, ese tipo de abusos eran castigados con mi fuerte puño, le reconfortó.

"Los chicos normales no hablan así…" Añadió con su preciosa voz susurrante, torciendo la comisura de sus finos labios.

"Yo no soy un chico normal, no soy como el resto." Le aclaré, aunque algo me decía que eso ya lo sabía.

"Lo sé. Eres… diferente."

Podría seguir leyendo sus ojos para averiguar todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero debía ir a clase del Dr. Tuck. Probé a sugerirle algo.

"¿Vamos a clase? Aun nos da tiempo a llegar a las pruebas con muñecos." Sus mejillas se encendieron al finalizar mi frase, agachó la cabeza en un vano intento de disimularlo.

"Vale… me quedo."

Prueba superada, no sabía que tan convincente podía llegar a ser. Nos pusimos en marcha y subimos finalmente las escaleras, entramos en el aula del profesor y enseguida nos incorporamos al resto de estudiantes. Estas prácticas me resultaban bastante fáciles, para variar. Ya tenía experiencia en abrir cuerpos humanos y ver sus órganos internos. Eran muchas las víctimas a las que había despedazado para deshacerme del cuerpo, por lo que todo esto era, como se suele decir, un juego de niños para mí. Por ese motivo me permití llevar mi mente a otra parte, no necesitaba estar plenamente concentrado en el muñeco. Pensé en cómo me veía Yumi; ella se había ruborizado en varias ocasiones, mostrado claros síntomas de timidez y sonreído un par de veces. Pero yo nada. En toda nuestra conversación lo único que había visto ella era mi cara de pocos amigos, impasible ante cualquier emoción, fruncida. No se asustó por ello, de lo contrario no se habría ruborizado ni habría sonreído. Aquello me resultaba más interesante, añadía más curiosidad a mi nuevo hobby.

El resto de la clase lo pasé con normalidad, haciendo todo lo que el Dr. Tuck nos decía. Durante esas dos largas horas varié mirando de vez en cuando a Yumi Shiwatari. ¿Qué tenía ella que la hacía más bella que las demás? Ignoraba la respuesta que yo mismo me formulaba, simplemente era preciosa. También llevé mis pensamientos a lo que de verdad importaba, y me preguntaba quién sería el siguiente en morir esta noche. Me irrité por un momento al pensar que tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para usar mi ordenador y colarme en los archivos de mi padre, pero existía otra solución: En mi siguiente clase teórica con el profesor Flitcher, nos dejaban constantemente usar los ordenadores de la sala, por lo que desde allí podría empezar a buscar a mi siguiente víctima de la familia Astro. No era lo mismo que entrar en los archivos de mi padre, pero suficiente para buscar información estándar de la policía. Confiaba en que encontrara un nombre importante, nada me gustaría más que asestar otro gran golpe a esa organización de criminales. Pronto acabarían derrumbándose.

Al finalizar la clase, Tuck nos felicitó por el trabajo bien hecho y el grupo se dispersó. Ignorando a Yumi esta vez, salí por mi cuenta directo al primer piso otra vez. Quería usar el ordenador, necesitaba escoger ya a mi objetivo. Bajé de dos en dos las escaleras y giré a la derecha para seguir recorriendo el largo pasillo principal. Una voz dichosamente familiar sonó a mis espaldas, pero decidí seguir caminando. Sarah no tardaría más de diez segundos en correr hacia mí y obstruirme el paso. Diez segundos.

"¡Axel, para!" Chilló, y me obstruyó el paso colocándose frente a mí.

"¿Qué quieres, Sarah?" Pregunté sin ningún tipo de ánimos.

"¿Cómo que qué quiero? El sábado me colgaste el teléfono y el domingo ni siquiera contestaste a mis llamadas. ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!?"

"En primer lugar, no grites… Tu voz es irritante cuando empiezas a aumentar el tono. En segundo lugar…" Por un instante casi se me escapó una verdad, dolorosa verdad para ella. "Nada, estuve ocupado."

"Si, claro, ¿se murió alguien?" Su sarcasmo también me resultaba molesto, abría mucho los ojos cuando lo usaba.

"De hecho, si. Un amigo de mi padre falleció el sábado, fui con él para apoyarle. ¿Satisfecha? Tengo que ir a clase."

Me deslicé por su lado dejándole sin habla durante unos segundos, suficientes para dar siete pasos más. Sarah me agarró de una manga para retenerme, me detuve por mi cuenta. Al mirarle a sus bonitos pero excesivamente maquillados ojos pude leer que tenía miedo. Estaba enfadada también, pero me fue fácil notar el miedo que tenía a que nuestra… "relación" fallara.

"Vale, vale…" Se resignó. "Entonces… ¿todo bien?" Creó una amplia sonrisa en su cara, esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

"Como siempre." Me limité a decir, ya que NO estaba todo bien, ella seguía siendo mi molesta coartada.

"¡Bien! Me había asustado, Axy, ya pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo."

Tras añadir una de sus típicas risitas al final de la frase, dio un salto para besarme y se fue en dirección opuesta a la mía. Por desgracia afirmó que nos veríamos al final de las clases, por lo que una vez más tendría que volver con ella a casa. Sin más dilación entré en mi otra clase de la mañana y fui raudo a mi asiento, por supuesto era de los finales.

La clase comenzó y yo me puse a lo mío. Empecé a buscar por la red noticias relacionadas con Astro con la esperanza de encontrar un nombre importante. Aunque la policía apenas pudiera o quisiera hacer nada, algo deberían de tener por ahí, alguna clase de información, aunque sea pública. Informar de algún preso perteneciente a dicha mafia, como por ejemplo…

_¡Bingo! Un antiguo miembro de Astro lleva cinco años en prisión y sale libre bajo fianza…_

Según la noticia, aquel hombre había sido acusado años atrás por asesinato, y además se sumaba una larga lista de abusos y agresiones a más de veinte mujeres. Había servido durante ocho años en el ejército, pero le expulsaron por negligencia y por múltiples disputas con sus compañeros.

_Frank J. Hopper… pronto nos veremos tú y yo, y será el principio del fin._

Al finalizar las clases, volví a salir rápido por mi cuenta. Me dirigí a paso ligero a la salida, ahora sí precisaba usar los archivos de mi padre para encontrar más información sobre Frank Hopper. Yumi apareció a mi lado y caminó junto a mí, no dijo nada hasta llegar a mitad del pasillo. Algo en mi interior latía tranquilo al ver que se había recuperado del mal trago sufrido al comienzo de la mañana.

"Eehp… ¿Tienes prisa?" Preguntó con una perfecta y pequeña sonrisa en su cara, entonces aminoré la marcha de inmediato.

"No, no demasiada. Solo quería llegar a casa pronto." Vi como ella asentía, noté su nerviosismo al ver cómo golpeaba la carpeta que sujetaba con el dedo índice. No me contuve y le pregunté lo que pensaba. "¿Te pone nerviosa hablar conmigo?"

"¿Qué?" La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, tardó tres segundos en recomponerse y deshacerse de su perplejo rostro. "Bu-bueno, es solo que..." Predije que iba a volver a tener problemas para escoger las siguientes palabras, por lo que me adelanté.

"No te imaginabas hablando con alguien como yo, ¿verdad?"

"Si…" Susurró, agachando la cabeza como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema en hablar contigo, Yumi. Me es interesante, de hecho."

"¿De veras?" Su tono se alzó más de lo normal, dejando claro su evidente sobresalto. "O sea, no me creía alguien interesante, la verdad. Pe-pero a mí también me gusta hablar contigo. Eres una persona fuerte y decidida, nunca había visto a nadie con las ideas tan centradas…"

Esta vez fui yo el sorprendido. No me esperaba una declaración así por su parte. Era como si admirara mi forma de ser, lo que conoce de mí… La mitad de mi máscara le había gustado, la otra mitad intuyo que es la que le mantenía cautelosa. Yo no era un experto en las amistades, pero, ¿acaso quería ella ser mi amiga? Me pregunté si yo podría hacer tal cosa, tener amigos…

Titubeé un poco antes de responder.

"Eres especial, Yumi, nadie más de este sitio me parece interesante." Sus mejillas se volvieron a encender.

Me percaté de que ya estábamos en la puerta, me adelanté gentilmente para abrirla y dejarle pasar a ella primero. Caminamos en silencio adentrándonos en el césped, estaba bastante poblado de alumnos como cabía esperar. Me detuve y ella hizo lo mismo. Me miró directamente a los ojos, era algo que no me gustaba pero aun así no aparté la mirada, no esta vez. Me atrapó con sus preciosos ojos asiáticos, no dije nada. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aun más, su rostro mostraba una ternura inigualable, parecía que me iba a decir algo en cualquier momento.

"¡Axeeeeeeeeel!" Chilló una inoportuna voz, arruinando por completo nuestra concentración.

Sarah apareció de un brinco a nuestro lado, la mirada fulminante que le echó a Yumi no me gustó para nada. La asustó con tremenda facilidad.

"Bueno, yo me voy ya… Hasta mañana, Axel." Forzó una sonrisa a pesar de la vergüenza que le había hecho sentir Sarah y se retiró con su elegante andar.

"¿Desde cuándo te hablas con esa? ¿No es a la que violaron?"

_Estúpida…_

"Sí, y le rompí las piernas a todos los responsables." Esta vez fui yo el que la asustó fácilmente.

"Ah, y… ¿sois amigos o algo?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Tan celosa eres, Sarah? ¿Eres de esas patéticas novias que no soportan ver a su chico cerca de otra?" Mis palabras consiguieron afectarle tal y como había planeado.

"¡No, claro que no! Yo confío plenamente en ti, osito."

"Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme osito…" Volví a asustarla.

"Vale, vale, entendido. ¿Nos vamos?"

Era fácil mantener a raya a Sarah, ponerla en su sitio cada vez que su estupidez racial se apoderaba de ella. Lo molesto era que había que ponerla en su sitio muy a menudo. Me cogió con suavidad de la mano y partimos por la calle de siempre de vuelta a mi casa. En el transcurso del viaje, después de contarme todo tipo de cosas de cómo pasó el fin de semana y de cómo le va en la universidad –que no me importaban-, se disculpó por haber sido tan grosera antes. Un pequeño punto a su favor. Aseguró que no era tan celosa, pero que estaba muy enamorada de mí, lo cual yo seguía sin entender. Cuán cruel sería que supiera la verdad, que supiera que ella no me interesaba en lo más absoluto, que sólo era una excusa para que Edward no me preguntara a dónde iba por las noches. Pero eso no me afectaba, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con sentimientos inútiles.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa, allí esperaba alegremente el beso de despedida, ya que había imaginado que no la dejaría entrar. Por lo general mi excusa de que estaba ocupado con los trabajos de la universidad la usaba para perderla de vista y pasar la tarde yo solo con mis cosas, pero esta vez se había sumado la presencia de Marian. No me quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría mi dolorida prima al ver a la que se supone que es mi novia. Sarah comenzó a acariciarme el torso esperando a que yo me inclinara para corresponderla. Cedí para que se marchara cuanto antes. Sus carnosos y pintados labios se acercaron a los míos, pero torcí el gesto y el beso acabó en mi mejilla. Cuando me reincorporé y observé su rostro aprecié la desilusión que le invadía.

"Hasta mañana, Sarah."

La miré una vez más a sus bonitos ojos verdes antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta. Resultaba extraño no verla sonreír ni poner muecas, así estaba más guapa en verdad. Aparté enseguida a Sarah de mi mente y fui a cogerme un refresco antes de subir a mi habitación. Se me ocurrió encender la televisión para ver si daban alguna noticia que me pudiera interesar mientras bebía mi refrigerio. Pulsé el botón del mando a distancia y me quedé detrás del sofá, de pie, viendo las trágicas noticias. Oí unos pasos bajando por las escaleras y Marian hizo acto de presencia. Traté de distinguir su rostro mirándola de reojo. Sólo pude ver que no había sonreído, y que tenía su dorada melena suelta. Me cuestioné si tendría el valor de hablarme, si podría dejar a un lado sus débiles sentimientos amorosos de un día y decirme algo de una vez. Sin apartar la viste del televisor, oí cómo ella habría la nevera y cogía algo que posteriormente metió en el microondas: la comida. Por mi parte me acerqué a su posición para tirar la lata vacía de mi refresco a la papelera. Hubo un breve cruce de miradas, suficiente para ver su serio rostro. Cuando me estaba retirando, oí un leve bufido.

"¿No vamos a hablar más?" Preguntó. Su tono de voz evidenciaba lo que le había costado pronunciar esas palabras.

"¿Quieres hablar de algo?" Respondí preguntando.

"Pues sí."

"De qué." Me apoyé con las manos en la barra de la cocina, variando mi mirada entre sus labios, nariz, y cabello.

"Pues de nuestra situación. Se supone que estoy de vacaciones y vivo aquí, ¿acaso no vamos a hablarnos en todo el tiempo que esté aquí?"

_¿Todo el tiempo? Eso significa que estará más de cuatro semanas por lo menos… Confío en que, si es así, no se convierta en una carga._

"Fuiste tú la que se puso como fiera, Marian. No sé qué quieres que haga, no te entiendo."

"¡Claro que me enfadé! Pensé… pensé que tú y yo teníamos algo y de repente me dices que no hay nada. Dame una buena explicación para que crea que no me usaste." Miré su pecho, su respiración había aumentado, se estaba alterando ligeramente.

"No te usé. Me hice creer a mí mismo que podría haber entre nosotros dos. Eres preciosa y, al pasar aquella tarde contigo, algo me invadió y no me reprimí. Pero luego reflexioné. Somos primos, Marian, lo nuestro no podía suceder. Lamento si te hice daño."

Odiaba mentir, odiaba tener que usar mis habilidades para manipular los sentimientos de ciertas personas. Por supuesto que la usé como distracción, y para nada lamentaba haberle hecho daño. Yo no era culpable de que su corazón fuese tan frágil. Aun así mis palabras sonaron convincentes, como de costumbre. Marian hizo una mueca y agachó la cabeza, con la mano se quitó el pelo que surcaba por su cara.

"No sé qué pensar, Axel…"

Perfecto. Le había hecho dudar, reflexionar sobre mí. Ahora tenía que añadir el remate final con un poco de sugestión. Me acerqué a ella sin llegar a tocarla.

"Confía en mí, no te conviene alguien como yo. Te mereces algo mejor y lo sabes." Y ahora venía la parte más difícil para mí, una mentira que me costaría pronunciar. "Quiero ser tu amigo."

Esperé inmóvil a que el hechizo hiciera efecto. Dudé por un momento de mí mismo, quizá yo no era tan bueno persuadiendo al prójimo, ni mucho menos un maestro de la sugestión. La bella Marian alzó la vista al fin, dejándome apreciar por un instante sus ojos avellana y lacrimosos.

"Vale…" suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿tienes helado?"

"Por supuesto, de fresa."

Rió por primera vez en dos largos días. Dio una zancada y me dio un inesperado abrazo reconciliador.

"Yo… no quería acabar mal contigo. Todo esto ha sido muy raro y confuso." Musitó aun con la cabeza en mi pecho. Fruncí el ceño más aún mientras me mantenía cautivo entre sus delgados brazos.

"Todo irá bien. Haremos de tu estancia aquí unas vacaciones de verdad."

"¿Prometido?"

_No…_

"Prometido."

[...]

Subía por fin a mi habitación y cerré la puerta apresuradamente. Me maldije a mí mismo por mentir tanto, aunque fuera necesario debido a la situación. Si existía alguien allí arriba… se estaba divirtiendo añadiendo obstáculos en mi camino. Había pasado un par de horas en el salón con Marian. Tras la reconciliación habíamos comido juntos y visto la televisión durante un rato, una serie ambientada en la Edad Media de 1192 que hablaba con una perspectiva demasiado fantasiosa sobre la Tercera Cruzada de Ricardo Corazón de León, aunque este ni aparecía; el protagonista era un apuesto y musculoso chico sin memoria con un peinado extravagante y, según parecía, un tatuaje alrededor del ojo izquierdo, el cual era dorado y todo. Esas series de caballeros y espadas de fantasía no me llamaban la atención, pero al menos ésa me había entretenido un rato.

Me senté frente al ordenador y me puse a lo mío. Era la hora de averiguar más sobre Frank. Entré en los archivos de mi padre y usé el buscador, enseguida apareció una lista con cinco Frank T. Hopper. Fallé en mis dos primeros intentos, el tercero era el que yo había visto en el ordenador de la universidad. Tenía un historial mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Resultó ser un importante mercenario que había contratado Astro de por vida, según la cantidad de dinero que había requisado la policía años atrás cuando lo detuvieron. Sin duda me encontraba ante un pilar imprescindible para la mafia. Frank Hopper era el mejor soldado que tenían, era letal, frío y disciplinado, y todo eso aumentaba más aún con el dinero que le pagaban. Era un asesino despiadado que se encarga de los trapos sucios de Astro sin contemplaciones ni escrúpulos. Desde que salió de la cárcel la policía le siguió durante unos días, pero enseguida apartaron la vista, no había nada que hacer para ellos. Según el informe de los agentes que lo siguieron, Frank frecuentaba un viejo hotel en Little John, un barrio que la gente de a pie intenta evitar. Ya tenía por donde empezar, no precisaba más. El señor Hopper tendría que estar allí, en la ficha no figuraba ninguna otra residencia, era un nómada.

Me puse mi habitual indumentaria de trabajo, salvo los guantes, y salí hacia mi coche. Le dije a Marian que había quedado con un profesor de la universidad para un trabajo y que volvería en unas horas. No tenía que preocuparme por Edward, él seguía sin pisar tan apenas el hogar.

Entré en mi coche y me puse en marcha. La noche no había hecho sino empezar, eran las 20:12 PM. Aun no había oscurecido lo necesario, pero debía ir a reconocer el terreno, a asegurarme de que Frank estaba allí. Conducía a una velocidad normal a pesar de mi afición a pisar a fondo el acelerador. Se me ocurrió darle al play del reproductor de música del coche, volvió a sonar Paramore. No tarde mucho más en llegar a mi destino… el inhóspito centro Little John. Hace quince años aquel lugar estaba lleno de gente y tiendas muy activas, era un centro de reunión pública donde pasar una buena tarde, o eso me contó mi padre. Ahora, como casi la mitad de la ciudad, era un lugar pobre lleno de ratas y corrupción. Por supuesto era por la noche cuando las ratas salían convirtiendo por completo Little John en un lugar que se debe evitar, a no ser que quieras aparecer en el periódico de mañana junto a una lista de la sección de necrológicas. Era increíble que aquel lugar solo se pudiera frecuentar sin temor por el día… Pero yo cambiaría eso, y lo cambiaría muy pronto.

Saqué unas gafas de sol que guardaba en la guantera y salí de mi coche, el cual había dejado aparcado frente al hotel, en la otra calle. Empecé a cruzar la avenida aun habitada. La gente, de atuendos pobres, merodeaba por el lugar sin alma. La espesa niebla que cubría la zona junto con la creciente oscuridad que se adueñaba del cielo, convertía Little John en el podrido lugar que era. Era peligroso caminar por esas calles, pero confiaba en pasar inadvertido por el momento. Era tan curioso saber que los políticos no hacían nada para arreglar las cosas…

La escoria de esta ciudad acabaría temiéndome.

_Las calles son alcantarillas alargadas, y esas alcantarillas están llenas de sangre, y cuando se forme una costra en los desagües todas las alimañas se ahogarán. La mugre acumulada de tanto sexo y tantos asesinatos les cubrirá con su espuma hasta la cintura, y todos los criminales y políticos alzarán la vista y gritarán "¡sálvanos!", y yo les susurraré… "No"…_

Entré al hotel, para mi sorpresa existía un recepcionista que me saludó con desdén. Antes de preguntarle por mi objetivo, examiné el vestíbulo: Madera vieja, sucio, cuadros rayados, ambiente cargado… ¿Qué clase de sitio era aquel? Se podría rodar perfectamente una película de miedo en aquel antro. Traté de hacer caso omiso al lúgubre lugar y me acerqué al escritorio del hombre gordo que hacia de recepcionista.

"Buenas noches" saludé con el mismo desdén, "quizá usted pueda ayudarme."

"Lo dudo mucho." Acotó de manera inmediata.

Me dio la espalda y se quedó mirando una pequeña televisión que tenía en un estante. Imaginé qué clase de hombre era aquel sujeto desaborido, probé una táctica infalible.

"Hay dinero de por medio." El gordo se dio la vuelta con la ceja ya arqueada, suspiró arrugando su enorme papada barbuda y se apoyó en el escritorio.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Estoy buscando a un amigo, me dijo que estaría aquí esta noche, tenemos negocios pendientes." Posé mi mano en el escritorio con cien dólares en ella, la alimaña los miró de reojo.

"Segundo piso… no sé qué habitación." Se apresuró a decir.

"Un momento, ni siquiera te he dicho el nombre."

"No hace falta, aquí solo viene él…"

"Interesante."

Le agarré de su desaliñada melena y estampé su oronda cara en la madera, al soltarlo su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo inconsciente. Una rata como él, recordara mi cara o no, jamás haría nada. Aunque le hubiera dejado grogui de aquel mamporro, no iría a la policía a quejarse, no haría nada; ¿qué podía hacer? Como mucho se lo contaría a su madre.

Me puse los guantes y guardé mis gafas en el bolsillo, comencé a subir las chirriantes escaleras del angosto y poco iluminado hotel hasta el primer piso. No sabía cuan fiable podía ser la información del hombre gordo, pero apostaba que había dicho la verdad, miró codiciosamente el dinero antes de contestarme al fin y al cabo. A pesar del ruido proveniente de fuera y de las paredes cayéndose a pedazos, distinguí un ruido por encima de mi cabeza, fue como un golpe seco contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiera alertarme, oí varios gritos femeninos provenientes del mismo sitio, de la misma habitación. Era muy posible que Franky estuviera en casa y con visita… Desenfundé mi cuchillo, era uno más pequeño que el de la última vez; este era un cuchillo táctico del ejército. También me había traído la famosa cuerda de piano, arma con la que me desenvolvía bastante bien. No solo me servía para estrangular a mis víctimas hasta la muerte, sino que también la usaba para dejarlas inconscientes y así transportarlas a otro sitio. Si Frank Hopper no estaba solo allí arriba, entonces no me haría falta la cuerda de piano, le degollaría directamente. Seguí adentrándome en el hotel de las películas de miedo y, con extremo sigilo, subí las siguientes escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Frente a mí se presentaba un pasillo no demasiado largo pero medianamente ancho con las puertas de cada habitación a los lados. El suelo y las paredes estaban sucios a rabiar y había unas cuantas botellas vacías y otras rotas esparcidas por todas partes. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por tablas de madera mal colocadas, y al poco de avanzar distinguí jeringas por el suelo. Menudas fiestas se debían montar allí en las altas horas de la noche. Pero eso no me importaba ahora, sino ir al lugar donde se oían ruidos y pisadas constantemente. Continué moviéndome evitando crear ningún sonido y, siguiendo el ruido, llegué a la puerta de la habitación 201. Los gritos de mujeres incrementaron, sin duda alguna deduje que eran gritos de dolor y otros de desesperación o miedo. Planeé mi ataque: Abriría la puerta y arremetería contra mi objetivo. Era simple, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa teniendo en cuenta que había rehenes de por medio sufriendo. El factor sorpresa me daría toda la ventaja necesaria para acercarme a él antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar siquiera, luego hundiría mi hoja en su cuello.

Empuñé mi arma con fuerza y acaricié el pomo de la puerta, hice una cuenta atrás en mi mente. La abrí veloz y fuertemente sorprendiendo a Frank, al cual reconocí enseguida, y sus rehenes. En la fracción de segundo que tardé en visualizar la escena, pude distinguir a un grupo de unas diez mujeres maniatadas en una barra en la pared, el lugar lleno de sangre y a Frank con una navaja en la mano y una pistola en su pantalón. Por supuesto predije que lo primero que haría sería sacar su arma de fuego, por lo que di una voltereta y me reincorporé frente a él agarrándole el brazo que portaba el arma y hundiendo mi cuchillo en su costado. Los gritos de las mujeres se hicieron más fuertes pero yo solo apreciaba la agonía y dolor de Franky… No obstante, el hombre era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y trató de zafarse de mi agarre. Estábamos forcejeando cuando, de reojo, vi aparecer a otro hombre por un umbral sin puerta. El sujeto se alarmó y sacó un arma de su chaqueta, rápidamente retorcí el brazo de Frank y lo usé como escudo humano. Tres balas impactaron en su cuerpo antes de que yo lanzara mi cuchillo al pistolero y le atravesara la garganta. Con el escándalo e histeria de las mujeres aun presente, recogí mi cuchillo y contemplé la escena del crimen. Vi a un hombre apuñalado y con tres heridas de bala y a otro con una herida de arma blanca en el cuello. Parecía una escena perfecta de conflicto entre estos dos hombres. Si la policía decidiera venir aquí, lo último que pensarían en que un universitario con aires de justiciero asesinó a estos dos hombres. Little John como escena de un crimen era algo habitual en Sherwood, no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Rogué a las chicas que se calmaran, que las iba a liberar, pero estaban histéricas al cien por cien. Me acerqué a la primera chica empezando por la izquierda y le sujeté las manos para cortar la cuerda. La barra de acero donde estaban todas amarradas comenzaba a tambalearse, me estaban empezando a poner nervioso con tanto grito. Cuando le liberé de una mano, la chica trató de salir corriendo y, junto a la fuerza que estaban haciendo las otras para liberarse, la barra se desprendió de la pared y un extremo me golpeó en la cabeza. El doloroso golpe me hizo retroceder estrepitosamente y rompí la ventana de la habitación a mis espaldas cayendo al vacío. Choqué contra la pared del edificio de enfrente, que estaba casi pegado al hotel formando un estrecho callejón, luego me estrellé contra un container aboyando por completo la tapa y cayendo finalmente al asfalto del mugriento callejón. Esa fue la primera vez que me caí por la ventana desde un segundo piso.

Sintiendo el dolor que caracterizaba a esa clase de golpes, traté de levantarme en vano. La sangre de mi frente goteaba contra el oscuro suelo, tenía que cerrar aquella herida antes de desmayarme. Reuní fuerzas a pesar de que casi me había destrozado el omoplato derecho contra el container y me arrastré fuera del callejón. Pero cruzar la calle como una serpiente no era una opción, cualquiera de la escoria que deambulaba por ahí se adueñaría de mis partencias sin dudarlo ni un momento, quizá hasta perdería mis botas. Con grito de dolor reprimido, me levanté y cojeé tan rápido como pude hasta mi coche. Antes de entrar cogí mi pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios del maletero. Un estudiante de medicina siempre lleva uno. Entré al asiento del piloto y comencé a automedicarme. Mi respiración era agitada, seguía grogui por el golpe y eso haría las cosas más difíciles, pero no había otra opción. Debía hacerlo. Primero: limpiar la sangre y desinfectar la herida. Segundo: coserla. La contusión del golpe no era algo que pudiera solucionar con el botiquín, mi cuerpo tendría que trabajar solo y ser fuerte. Al menos me aliviaba saber que ningún hueso se había roto o desencajado.

Tras media hora curándome en el coche, era el momento de limpiar mis huellas. Mi plan de ataque había sido todo un éxito, sin evidencia alguna; mas no contaba con que las rehenes, posiblemente prostitutas, fueran las que me dieran los verdaderos problemas. Podría haber algún resto de mi ropa en los cristales de la ventana, y lo más seguro es que hubiera sangre mía en el callejón. Salí de nuevo del coche y volví al callejón para examinar los cristales allí presentes. Quizá fuera porque el dolor seguía presente e mí, pero acabé deduciendo que lo de los cristales carecía de mayor importancia que la sangre, la cual sí era visible en el suelo. Me había traído del coche un pañuelo bote de agua para tratar de hacerla desaparecer por completo. Si la hubiera limpiado al instante no habría quedado rastro, pero ahora ya estaba demasiado seca y costaba un poco más. Froté y froté durante un rato hasta asegurarme de que no quedaba nada, luego miré al exterior de la calle preguntándome al fin si alguien habría oído algo, aunque fuesen todos escoria. Me auto-convencí de que en Little John este tipo de cosas eran normales y nadie me miraría a mí. Era lógico, aunque no lo supiera entonces. Volví al coche una vez más y salí de allí a gran velocidad.

_Espero que Frank Hopper fuera tan importante para Astro como me hacía creer el informe. Encontrarlo en un hotel cebándose con prostitutas no le tachaba de asesino profesional… Quizá era su hobby, espero que fuera su hobby. No obstante, sigo teniendo a otro hombre en mi punto de mira: James Laury. Cuando leí el historial de Maroni él aparecía como un arto cargo de Astro. Será el siguiente._

Aparqué mi vehículo al final de mi calle y me acerqué cauteloso a casa. La noche se encontraba en su plenitud, oscura como ella misma y llena de estrellas alrededor de una media luna. El tiempo volaba siempre que salía a trabajar. De mi casa solo pude comprobar cómo una pequeña luz proveniente del televisor salía por la ventana. Me decidí a entrar por la puerta principal sin más miramientos.

En el oscuro salón únicamente iluminado por la pantalla de plasma, se encontraban Edward y Marian viendo una película de suspense, no la reconocí.

"Hola, hijo. Si que llegas tarde, ¿te ha entretenido mucho tu profesor?" Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la tele.

Marian se dio la vuelta unos segundos para saludarme con una cordial y bonita sonrisa. Por suerte para mí, la sala estaba demasiado oscura como para que vieran mi magullada y ensangrentada ropa o los puntos de frente. No obstante decidí contestar a Edward mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

"Si, hemos estado unos cuantos alumnos con él. Ha sido todo muy didáctico, pero he acabado cansadísimo. Me voy a la ducha, disfrutad de la película."  
"Claro, hijo." Añadió con un tono alegre sin perder la concentración.

Dejé a esos dos con lo suyo y fui directo a desprenderme de esa ropa, guardándola en mi cuarto para limpiarla yo mismo cuando pudiera, y luego entré al baño. Me miré los puntos en el espejo, imaginándome varias excusas de cómo podría haberme hecho tal cosa. Analicé también la zona de mi hombro, estaba morada y roja como síntoma de la fuerte contusión sufrida, tendría que evitar que los demás residentes se percataran de ella. Por último miré a los ojos de mi reflejo… ¿Qué ha pasado?" le pregunté.

A los diez minutos bajé al salón, Edward ayudaba a Marian a recoger la mesa donde habían cenado. La luz ya estaba encendida y la película había acabado, me reconfortó que hubieran pasado una buena noche juntos, así me harían menos preguntas. Me dirigí a la nevara y saqué una pizza de 4 quesos, tenía un hambre atroz. Comencé a prepararla al horno.

"Oye, ¿qué te ha pasado en la frente?" Preguntó Marian advirtiendo la primera mi herida.

"Un desafortunado golpe. Tropecé y me di con el radiador de la habitación."

"¿Estás bien, Axel?" Edward se activó como el padre protector que era.

"Claro, me lo curé enseguida, tranquilos."

"Mejor, porque quería pedirte ayuda con un asunto…" Dijo Edward formando una sonrisa, yo conocía esa sonrisa.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Por supuesto no tienes por qué aceptarlo, soy consciente de que andas ocupado con la universidad y de que tienes vida personal…"

"Vamos, suéltalo ya. Siempre te andas con rodeos cuando vas a pedirme ayuda." Suspiró afirmando con la cabeza y soltando una grave risa.

"Tienes razón, iré al grano. Necesito tu ayuda con un caso de la policía."

No pude evitar sobresaltarme en mis adentros. Con lo sucedido hoy, lo primero que pensé fue que tendría que ver con eso, pero enseguida razoné y aquello carecía de sentido. Pero, ¿y si tenía que ver con alguno de mis asesinatos? Me calmé, no debía ponerme nervioso tan rápido, era muy poco probable que dicho caso tuviera que ver conmigo.

"Oh, ¡como mola!" Comentó Marian de fondo, que escuchaba la conversación con su resplandeciente sonrisa presente. "¿Axel va a ayudarte?"

"Ya lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones, querida." Posó la mirada en mí tras contestar a su sobrina. "Ahora bien, andamos muy ocupados con casos realmente importantes pero no por eso puedo descuidar otros. Ha habido un robo en el museo de Locksley, una pieza importante según me han dicho, y los únicos agentes libres que tengo disponibles son… digamos, poco eficientes. Tú ya has demostrado tus dotes detectivescas anteriormente. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Podrías ocuparte?"

La idea me agradaba, sería un pasatiempo muy entretenido como siempre lo han sido los casos en los que he ayudado a Edward. Investigar un robo… sonreí en mis adentros con orgullo y fanfarronería.

"Hecho, ¿me darás una placa?" Mis palabras provocaron una carcajada a mi padre.

"No, pero te daré una acreditación que te otorga ciertos derechos dignos de un agente."

"La acreditación otra vez…" Refunfuñé bromeando. "Encontraré al ladrón."

"Guau, ¡genial!" Seguía emocionándose la inocente Marian.

Era una lástima que Edward no hubiera dicho "robo con homicidio", porque de ser así buscaría al ladrón con más ímpetu y lo asesinaría una vez lo encontrara. Pero quizá el caso se tornaba interesante, y ya hacía tiempo que yo no ayudaba a mi padre en uno. Sería muy entretenido, se me da bien hacer de detective.

Yo soy bueno en muchos trabajos, sobretodo en el de erradicar a la escoria, en ese soy muy bueno.

Soy el mejor en mi trabajo… aunque mi trabajo no sea agradable.


	8. Capítulo VII

AXEL 

-Inspirada en la serie de Televisión: Dexter.

CAPITULO VII

Hay días en los que me pongo a pensar en el pasado, en mi pasado… No es algo que me guste demasiado, o que me importe siquiera. Para mí nada importó hasta el día en que descubrí lo que verdaderamente podía hacer por el mundo. Ni la infancia, ni el tiempo en el colegio… nada. Cuando pienso en cómo era yo antes, me insulto a mí mismo. Tantos años llevando una vida más o menos normal sin hacer nada que valiese la pena, es penoso. Sé que no hubiera podido ser un asesino de asesinos a los diez años, pero igualmente pienso que mi infancia fue una pérdida de tiempo. Hubiera preferido tener dieciocho años desde un principio.

Al principio yo era alguien patético, como todos vosotros. Siempre tuve mi pequeño concepto sobre la justicia, pero patético al fin y al cabo. Un bicho raro más que no se hablaba con nadie en la escuela, que no tenía amigos ni jugaba a nada, y que pasaba con frecuencia por la enfermería casi siempre que intentaba salvar a los débiles. De algún modo la muerte de mi madre me activó, supongo que la bestia nació ese mismo día. Hikari fue la mariposa que agitó las alas y creó a una especie de monstruo justiciero con mucho odio dentro de sí. Si ella viera en lo que se ha convertido su hijo… saldría corriendo, se horrorizaría. No creo que le gustara saber que su adorable hijo carece de sentimientos, que utiliza a las personas según le conviene y que disfruta asesinando a las personas malvadas. Me temo que eso es algo que nadie podría comprender… Pero tampoco es algo que quiera o vaya a compartir. Mi oscuro pasajero siempre permanecerá en las sombras conmigo.

Recordando el insignificante pasado, me es inevitable pensar en el futuro. ¿Sabrá el mundo de mí? ¿Llegará la gente a saber que Axel Sibley cambió el mundo? Lo que está claro es que no caeré en el olvido, no permitiré que otra justicia que no sea la mía me detenga.

Yo cambiaré el mundo. Siempre, sólo yo…

Edward requería de mi ayuda para investigar el robo de un importante cuadro en el museo Locksley, pero ese no era el motivo por el que no podía dormir aquella noche.

Después de la cena familiar fui a mi cuarto y permanecí tumbado unas cuantas horas. Nada, no podía conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera la dulce voz de Joanna Newsom que escuchaba en el Ipod logró llevarme al reino de Morfeo. Estaba claro que no iba a dormir, no teniendo la necesidad de volver a Little John y asegurarme de que no hay ni una sola gota de sangre mía en el lugar. Limpié la que cayó de mi frente al asfalto, pero también debía haber más en el tuvo que me golpeo por culpa de las histéricas prostitutas. E ahí el motivo por el que no podía dormir, me tocaba hacer otra salida nocturna.

Me volví a poner mi ropa oscura de trabajo y la acompañé con una chaquetilla del mismo color con capucha incluida, hacía un frío considerable a esas horas. Salí con sigilo por la ventana y, con la misma cautela, llegué hasta mi coche. Es posible que el ruido del motor despertase a Edward o a Marian, pero debía correr ese riesgo. Mi excusa seguía siendo Sarah, de todas formas. Aunque quizá eso volviera a poner a Marian en un estado hostil… no me importaba.

Subí al coche y me puse en marcha sin dudarlo. Durante el camino reflexioné sobre los cuerpos sin vida que dejé en la habitación del hotel. En otra situación me habría deshecho de los cadáveres, pero teniendo en cuenta que los asesiné en una zona de la ciudad donde muere gente todos los días, no era demasiado importante. Cierto es que, si la policía investigara las muertes, podrían relacionar a Franky con Astro… pero era muy poco probable. Dos muertos más en Little John, ninguna anomalía. Una asquerosa ventaja de esta maldita ciudad…

Aparqué el coche detrás del hotel, esta vez no entraría por la recepción. Evité las calles puesto que, a altas horas de la noche, Little John era un lugar lleno de todo tipo de escoria humana. Quería hacer mi trabajo rápido y sin tener que abrirle la cabeza a nadie.

Entré por el mismo callejón donde aterricé tras estamparme contra el container, lo miré asqueado la abolladura que creó mi espalda. Tomé un rápido impulso y, tras dar dos pasos por la pared, comencé a escalar usando el primer saliente de una ventana. Mi estado físico me permitió llegar sin ningún problema hasta las escaleras de incendios y seguí ascendiendo con más facilidad desde allí. Cuando encontré la ventana por la que caí torpemente, salté hasta ella, me agarré al marco y entré al fin. No estoy seguro de si me sorprendió ver los cuerpos en el mismo sitio… Algo a destacar era que al pobre Franky le habían desaparecido las botas.

_Little John… un lugar de perversión y muerte completamente marginado…_

_Perfecto._

Sabiendo con certeza que la policía nunca investigaría algo así en un barrio como este, me centré en hacer desaparecer la sangre que impregnaba el borde del final del tuvo. Mientras limpiaba el dichoso tuvo, se me pasó por la mente quemar toda la habitación… Algo tentador, pero demasiado llamativo, quizás. No me arriesgaría a satisfacer a la bestia.

"Tarea acabada."

Ahora ya estaba más tranquilo, ya podía volver a casa a intentar dormir antes de ir al famoso museo. No me importaba perderme uno o dos días de universidad, estaba claro que era el mejor y eso no afectaría a mis impecables notas. Me entretendría más haciendo de detective, pero tampoco tenía muchas expectativas en ese caso, sonaba demasiado sencillo. Un robo. ¿Por qué? Porque a alguien le beneficia. ¿A quién? A algún empleado, seguramente. Estaba bastante seguro de que no tardaría mucho en resolver el "misterio caso del cuadro robado".

Cuando me disponía a salir de nuevo por la ventana, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre corpulento y sucio. Por su aspecto pude deducir al instante que se trataba de un drogadicto más del hotel, aunque sus músculos me decían que en su vida pasada fue un matón. Gritó algo que no pude entender y se acercó corriendo hacia mí dispuesto a cazarme. Lo que el pobre desgraciado no sabía, es que yo era el cazador. Esquivé su arremetida y, colocándole el brazo en su espalda, usé su propia fuerza para estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, la cual se agrietó tras el fuerte impacto. Gritó de dolor, aunque parecía más bien un animal enfurecido, pero no quise continuar vapuleándole. Teniendo aún su brazo en mi poder y mi otra mano en su cabeza, lo deslicé fácilmente hacia la ventana y lo empujé. Me asomé con rapidez para ver cómo se estampaba primero contra el container para luego caer como un pelele al suelo; si estaba muerto o no, me daba lo mismo. Si fuera de la clase de personas que se ríen cuando ven algo gracioso, me hubiera reído en ese instante. Me agaché para colocarme en la cornisa de la ventana y salté…

[…]

Al regresar a casa fui directo a mi ordenador. Ya no me apetecía dormir, por lo que aprovecharía para informarme más sobre el caso del robo. El informe no era demasiado detallista, decía únicamente que el cuadro en cuestión era de extrema importancia para el museo. "Tierra Santa" era el nombre de aquella reliquia. Al parecer tenía más de cien años de antigüedad y su pintura era exquisita. Yo no entiendo mucho de arte… El único arte que conozco es que le practico yo a la escoria de la ciudad. Desconozco por qué un cuadro puede llegar a ser importante; las películas, por ejemplo, expresan mucho más que unos simples dibujos pintados.

Tierra Santa había sido robado la noche del domingo, la alarma se activó a las 23:40 después de que se rompiera la vitrina. Según el informe, cuando salta la alarma se bloquean todas las posibles salidas del museo, pero parecía ser que el ladrón había manipulado con anterioridad los sistemas de seguridad, ya que ninguna puerta quedó bloqueada. ¿Se trataría de un ladrón profesional? La idea de encontrarme ante un reto mayor al de mis expectativas me era satisfactoria. En cualquier caso, si la investigación se alargaba más de lo previsto, tendría que buscar el modo de ejercer de detective a una hora y ser un eficaz asesino nocturno a otra.

Lo siguiente que hice en la plácida y fría noche de luna nueva, fue estudiar con atención el plano de Locksley. Era un museo grande, en él residían más de quinientas antigüedades de varios tipos, desde cuadros hasta esculturas y manuscritos. Había dos entradas principales y cinco salidas de emergencia únicamente. El ladrón podría haber salido por donde quisiera dado a que burló la seguridad… El museo contaba con dos pisos, el cuadro robado se encontraba en el primero dado a que estaba expuesto como obra principal. El plano del informe policial también indicaba dónde estaban instaladas las cámaras de seguridad, pero claro, si el ladrón manipuló los sistemas de seguridad, esa información era inútil.

Tras estudiar el plano ya tenía claras mis propias inquietudes de detective. En primer lugar me parecía bastante sospechoso que el ladrón hackeara los sistemas de seguridad con tanta facilidad, lo que me llevaba a pensar que quizá se trataba de una operación organizada; es decir, que hubiera sido un grupo profesional. Y en segundo lugar, tenía la ligera sospecha de que alguien de dentro podría haber colaborado en el robo. Mañana se aclararían mis sospechas, estaba dispuesta a resolver el caso.

Ya había cumplido mis dos propósitos: Limpiar la escena del crimen y estudiar la situación del caso. Podría haberme acostado un rato antes de ir al museo, pero decidí hacer ejercicio. Ya llevaba unos días sin hacerlo, por lo que, ya que carecía de sueño, me vestí con ropa más apropiada y salí a la calle a correr.

Di varias vueltas por el oscuro barrio a una velocidad normal sin bajar el ritmo; tras una hora y media, me dediqué a hacer flexiones y abdominales en mi habitación durante otro buen rato. Me tomé un descanso en el que aproveché para escuchar música mientras contemplaba el cielo cada vez menos oscuro. Distinguí la osa mayor entre un conjunto de pequeñas estrellas, lo cual me recordó a una gran serie que veía años atrás.

Un nombre apareció en mi mente sin previo aviso…

_James Laury…_

El segundo supuesto cabecilla de Astro. ¿Qué habría sido de él ahora que Maroni estaba muerto? Era muy posible que hubiera ocupado su lugar… Él debía ser el siguiente en caer. Astro debía estar desmoronándose ante estos últimos asesinatos, estarían como locos tratando de averiguar quién les quiere fuera del negocio. Posiblemente, gracias a mí, estén desconfiando del resto de las mafias.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que Sherwood era famosa por sus grupos de mafias organizadas, si yo destruía Astro… destruiría al resto también. Al fin y al cabo, Astro es el pilar maestro, si lo derrumbo, toda la estructura caerá. Esta isla no tardaría en respirar aire un poco más limpio.

El descanso se prolongó durante unos veinte minutos, pero aún faltaban unas horas para que dieran las 6, que era la hora a la que debía ir al museo.

_Qué demonios… ¡Más ejercicio!_

Cogí un botellín de agua antes de salir a dar más vueltas por el barrio. El frío había aumentado y las calles habían adquirido una tonalidad grisácea debido al color del cielo y la niebla. Debía ser el único en rechazar una buena cama con un clima como ese.

Diez largas vueltas por toda la zona me fueron suficientes antes de entrar al garaje a seguir haciendo tiempo. Allí dentro se encontraba el elegante coche de Edward y algunos trastos metidos en cajas de cartón, además de las herramientas reglamentarias para situaciones mecánicas, evidentemente. Mas el motivo por el que entré al garaje, es que allí coloqué un saco de boxeo para descargar mi ira alguna vez. Allí encerrado, a pesar de los golpes que le daría al saco, no despertaría nunca a Edward ni a Marian.

Comencé. Mi puño impactó con fuerza en el saco, hundiéndolo ligeramente y sacudiéndolo con brusquedad, como un rayo golpear la tierra. Una intensa ráfaga de puñetazos precedió a ese golpe. Descargué mi ira un poco…

Golpeaba muy fuerte, no me había percatado de la precisión de mis puñetazos. Cuando combatía contra alguien, no me daba tiempo a experimentar lo que estaba sintiendo al ver mis puños estrellarse una y otra vez contra el saco. Ahora entendía por qué los matones de la universidad me duraban tan poco. Mis golpes eran relámpagos. El resultado de tanto tiempo de entrenamiento había dado su fruto, después de todo.

Seguía hundiendo mis nudillos consecutivamente en el saco. Ya había dejado de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, ahora me dedicaba a golpear con mucha ira, con mucho odio. Odio hacia todo, hacia el ser humano y la maldad que genera, odio hacia todas las atrocidades que sufre el mundo, hacia las muertes, violaciones, palizas, abusos, injusticias…

_¡¡¡LO ODIO TODO!!!_

El saco cedió y cayó al suelo desparramando las pequeñas piedras de su interior. Me había dejado llevar demasiado, la bestia había tomado el control durante un rato. Contemplando el saco con la respiración agitada y sintiendo el sudor en mi rostro, me di vergüenza a mí mismo. Se supone que ya podía controlar a la bestia, pero al volver a verla en mí… me sentí decepcionado.

Me reincorporé sabiendo que eso no volvería a pasar otra vez, no lo iba a permitir. Además, el saco estaba roto.

"¿Axel?"

Una bonita voz reconocida sonó momentos antes de que se encendiera la luz del garaje. Miré sorprendido a la bella Marian, cuyo rostro se mostraba somnoliento y su dorada melena revuelta.

"Vaya… ¿tú no duermes?" Preguntó, yo aún seguía mirándola algo sorprendido por su aparición.

"No mucho." Me limité a responder mientras la seguía observando.

"Tuve una pesadilla… Cuando me desperté oí unos ruidos, ¿eras tú?"

"Sí, lo siento. No pensé que se oyera tanto." Me percaté de cómo sus ojos se posaron en el saco destruido.

"¿Has… roto eso a golpes?"  
"Ehm… si."

"Vaya, primito, sí que eres fuerte."

"Yo también había tenido una pesadilla…"

Eché un rápido vistazo al reloj que había colgado en la pared antes de que Marian pudiera contestar. Para mi sorpresa, eran poco más de la 5 de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había poseído la bestia?

"Ve a desayunar, ¿quieres? Iré contigo en cuanto recoja esto." Le sugerí. Ella seguía en su estado somnoliento y aceptó sin rechistar saliendo de inmediato por la puerta que da al vestíbulo.

Cuando arreglé mi estropicio, acudí al salón para encontrarme con la bella dama, que ya se encontraba desayunando un gran tazón de cereales. Me serví lo más rápido que pude un simple vaso de leche, pero lo acompañé con galletas y magdalenas de chocolate, estaba hambriento.

Dado a que Marian estaba concentrada en sus cereales y su cara dejaba claro el cansancio que le invadía, me dediqué a desayunar sin decir nada. Cuanto menos hablara, mejor. Su cabello revuelto no le quedaba nada mal…

_¿Lo odio todo? Menuda tontería… Yo no odio todo, solo muchas cosas… ¿En qué diablos estaría pensando para gritar eso en mi fuero interno? No tiene sentido. A veces creo que la bestia me hace perder la cabeza por momentos. Se acabó, ya basta… YO soy la bestia, por lo tanto YO debo tomar el control de las escasas emociones humanas que tengo. Soy el arma perfecta, no puedo permitir que la ira me controle otra vez, eso solo entorpecería las cosas. Soy el arma perfecta, soy el mejor en mi trabajo… Y soy el que cambiará el mundo._

"Axel, ¿qué soñaste para estar tan alterado?" Preguntó Marian inesperadamente mientras se dedicaba a remover los cereales con la cuchara.

"Fue algo… oscuro. Deberías irte a la cama cuando acabes." Le evadí.

"Estoy bien. Además, ya que estoy despierta saldré a ver a una amiga que trabaja por la mañana, la conozco de Francia." Alzó la vista de repente y clavó su mirada en mis ojos, enseguida yo fijé mi vista en su boca. "Vamos, dime cómo fue esa pesadilla."

Suspiré apretando los dientes también. Marian quería una historia, pero lo cierto es que yo nunca había tenido ninguna pesadilla, ni siquiera un sueño. Fingí que la miraba a los ojos y comencé a hablar.

"Soñé que estaba en la orilla del mar… Todo estaba muy oscuro, la apremiante noche abarcaba todo con su manto negro y era la luna la única que iluminaba la costa. La calma cesó cuando una gran ola se creó a lo lejos de la mar, era inmensa como ninguna otra, y se acercaba hacia mí. Cuando miré hacia atrás, vi la ciudad con sus habitantes indefensos… La ola me atravesó sin causarme daño alguno y arrasó Sherwood. Yo no me podía mover, quedé sumido… en la oscuridad."

"Axel…"

Parpadeé varias veces para salir de mi imaginación y contemplé su hermoso y preocupado rostro mirándome con algo similar a la ternura. Al parecer, de algún modo, mis palabras le habían cautivado.

"Debió de ser horrible ver eso." Dijo en un vano intento de consolarme, colocando su suave mano sobre la mía. Yo no necesitaba consuelo.

"Solo fue una pesadilla, siempre ocurren cosas malas en las pesadillas, ¿no?"

"Si, pero nunca me habían contado una tan… así." Curvó ligeramente sus rosados labios formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Marian debía de ser una buena amiga de sus amigas, era fácil notarlo. Atenta, insistente, con la capacidad para escuchar y dar consejos… Estaba seguro de que era de ese estilo. Su mirada hablaba por sí sola, aunque yo tratara de evitarla siempre que se cruzaba con la mía.

"Debes de ser un chico con sentimientos muy profundos." Añadió.

"Supongo que lo soy en cierto aspecto." Aparté con sutileza mi mano de la suya.

"Oye, ¿no tenías que ir hoy a una investigación o algo así?" Preguntó cambiando de tema, cosa que agradecí.

"Si, me daré una ducha y me iré al museo a investigar el robo."

"¡Es increíble que ayudes a tu padre a resolver casos! ¡Anda que no fardo yo de primo!" Exclamó ampliando mucho más su sonrisa con un tono demasiado alegre para mí. Mujeres…

"Ya, tampoco es para tanto. Me gusta ayudar a Edward." Respondí a su halago forzadamente. Me apresuré a levantarme antes de que pudiera decir algo más. "Me voy a la ducha…" Recordé aquella conversación que tuvimos en la cocina, mi promesa de hacer de estas unas buenas vacaciones para ella. "…Pásalo bien con tu amiga." Logré decir.

"¡Gracias! Tú resuelve el caso, eh."

Asentí y subí corriendo las escaleras para ir directo a la ducha que necesitaba. A pesar del clima actual de Sherwood, no pude evitar ponerme el agua fría, era algo que me encantaba. El chorro del agua enfriando mi cuerpo estando en un clima frío era una sensación agradable, motivo de más para que prolongara mi ducha unos minutos extra.

Una vez ya me sentía satisfecho, fui directo a vestirme antes de salir por fin hacia el museo. Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta gris de manga larga, una chaquetilla también negra, y las converses. Aún no hacía tanto frío como para abrigarse más de la cuenta, aunque pronto tendría que empezar a hacerlo. Cogí la acreditación que me había dado mi padre del escritorio del ordenador y salí de mi habitación. Edward salió de la suya casi al mismo tiempo; se sorprendió al verme tan repentinamente, luego me saludó con claros síntomas de cansancio. La vida del jefe de policía era bastante dura. No me detuve, quería salir de casa lo antes posible, pero tampoco lo haría sin despedirme de mi padre.

"Me marcho hacia el museo, volveré más tarde." Dije forzando un pequeño tono animado. Edward tardó unos segundos en contestar mientras se arrastraba hacia el baño.

"Humm, claro, hijo… Espero que te vaya bien. Gracias de nuevo, de verdad."

"No tienes por qué dármelas. Me gusta hacer justicia."

"Ese es mi chico…" Añadió también forzando un estado más animado.

Él entró en el baño para prepararse y yo bajé las escaleras cruzando con premura el salón. Oí cómo Marian se despedía de mí cuando abrí la puerta; me volví para despedirme con un gesto de mano y salí. El cielo seguía estando cubierto de nubes grises, pero los rayos del sol daban un poco de iluminación a la niebla. Así me gustaba a mí, un clima frío y sombrío –a mi parecer– con niebla por doquier. Crucé la calle rumbo a mi coche, el cual examiné: Era un Volvo de color negro metalizado, por lo que relucía bastante; los cristales no llegaban a ser del todo transparentes, de eso me había encargado yo. El coche me gustaba, era perfecto para mí. Recuerdo que, cuando me lo compré, con ayuda de mi padre, me pregunté si se notaba demasiado para qué lo quería. Era una de esas extrañas preguntas que me hacía por el hecho de ser un asesino… Como esa tontería de creer que si alguien me mira a los ojos…, verá al verdadero Axel.

Entré en el coche y me puse en marcha sin más demora. Metí el primer CD que encontré en el reproductor de música. Gackt Camui fue el afortunado ganador y me deleitó con sus últimos temas durante el viaje. El museo de Locksley estaba bastante lejos de mi casa, a una hora y media prácticamente. Se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, el lugar donde más gente había a casi todas horas. Edificios altos, todo muy limpio y elegante, muchas tiendas, lugares importantes… El famoso centro de Sherwood. Las únicas veces que yo había visitado ese lugar por voluntad propia, fue para… sacar la basura. No obstante, Sherwood es muy grande y tampoco había tenido oportunidad de explorar a fondo el centro dado a que la basura está por todas partes, pero estaba seguro de que tendría tiempo para eso…

Después de Gackt, el siguiente CD aleatorio fue de Joanna Newsom, la angelical Joanna. Puesto que, siempre que podía, superaba el límite de velocidad, llegué al centro antes de que acabara el disco. Detuve el coche frente a las escaleras que daban a una amplia plaza frente al museo. El caso estaba a punto de comenzar. Había varios coches patrulla por la zona y un par del FBI. Ignoraba que el FBI estuviera colaborando en este caso… Sin duda el cuadro era realmente importante.

Subí a zancadas todas las escaleras y entré al museo de una vez por todas; a unos diez metros frente a mí se encontraban un pequeño grupo de policías y dos agentes del FBI examinando la vitrina rota de donde se llevaron el cuadro. Por el resto de la sala habían varios agentes más y, deduzco, más hombres del FBI pero sin uniforme. Sus miradas se posaron en mí, pude reconocer unas cuantas como hostiles o desagradables. Entendía perfectamente que yo no les resultara agradable, al fin y al cabo era el hijo del jefe de policía y estaba a punto de ponerme a investigar un caso aun cuando no soy policía ni iba a serlo. Por mi parte, mantuve mi expresión fruncida sin cambiarla ni un ápice y me acerqué a la zona del robo. Ahora venía la peor parte…

"Tú debes de ser Axel" dedujo un policía ", el hijo del jefe, ¿no?"

Asentí.

"Soy Charlie Wilson… supongo que no te acordarás de mí." Su rostro formó una sonrisa inocente dando por sentado que no me acordaba de él.

"¿Nos conocemos?"

"Fue hace un año, más o menos. Yo estaba asignado al caso del desollador de Nottingham, aquel en el que nos ayudaste."

_En casos como éste… me pregunto qué es exactamente lo que el individuo espera que diga. A mí me importa bien poco si el tío este era uno de los incompetentes agentes que intentaron dar con el asesino a la vez que yo._

"Ah, si. Un caso difícil… Una pena que al final desapareciese. No se volvió a saber de él, ¿cierto?"

"No, el pobre diablo debió de marcharse del país para siempre. En fin, espero que se llevara su merecido allí a donde fuera."

_Ya lo creo que se lo llevó… En realidad el Sr. Adan Graham, alias "el desollador de Nottingham", desapareció del mapa porque incineré su cuerpo después de cortarlo en trocitos. Alguien como él merecía una justicia más… personal._

"Seguro." Quise cambiar de tema de inmediato. Las miradas del resto de agentes comenzaban a incomodarme. "Dime, Wilson, ¿qué sabemos hasta ahora?"

"Haber llegado antes, Sibley. No te creas que te lo van a dar todo hecho." Mencionó un hombre alto y trajeado, de mediana edad y con la cabeza rapada. "Sobra decir que no me importa que seas el hijo de Edward Sibley. Es indignante que un crío venga aquí a hacer nuestro trabajo." Su molestia se notaba descaradamente en su tono de voz. Permanecí callado pues intuí que su compañera iba a decirle algo.

"Calma, Murray. Deja que el chico haga su… trabajo." Me echó una mirada prepotente dejándome claro que ellos resolverían el caso del robo antes que yo.

Me tocaba hablar a mí. Wilson yacía encorvado en silencio.

"Si os sirve de algo, a mí tampoco me importa lo más mínimo que seáis del FBI…" Ya puestos, quería fanfarronear yo también. Saqué mi acreditación y se las mostré a los agentes de negro. "¿Veis esto? Me permite moverme por aquí con total libertad y preguntar lo que me plazca… Es decir, puedo hacer exactamente lo mismo que vosotros y el resto de agentes. O sea que sí, déjeme hacer mi trabajo. Además, prefiero trabajar solo. Mi concentración merma cuando me siento observado." Antes de darles tiempo a responder, fijé mi vista en Wilson y coloqué mi mano en su hombro. "Wilson, ¿me acompañas un momento?"

El agente asintió y nos alejamos un poco de los del FBI. Oí cómo el hombre me insultaba a mis espaldas, mientras que la mujer le volvía a decir que se calmara. Caminé junto al joven agente de uniforme azul y me detuve frente al cuadro de la Gioconda. Por supuesto, era una imitación. Miré a los caídos ojos de Wilson que esperaba ansioso a que le preguntara por el caso. Me cuestioné en mi fuero interno el por qué demonios caía bien a este tío.

"Adelante, por favor". Dije tratando de sonar amable, a pesar de la expresión de mi cara.

Wilson reaccionó fijando su miradaza en mí, se ajustó la gorra y, tras vacilar un momento, habló.

"A ver, hasta ahora lo único que hemos deducido es que se trató de un grupo profesional. Todo indica a que los ladrones sabían cómo entrar y cómo burlar la seguridad." Su activo tono de voz me dio a entender que disfrutaba con su trabajo.

"¿Forzaron alguna de las entradas del museo?" Quise saber raudo.

"No. Todas las puertas permanecen cerradas y valladas, además cuentan con un sistema de seguridad que acciona la alarma si alguien intenta forzarlas, también llama automáticamente a la policía."

_Entonces eso refuerza una de mis teorías…_

"Dime, ¿tú cómo crees que entraron tan perfectamente?" Pregunté arqueando una ceja, como si supiera que no iba a dar una respuesta demasiado acertada.

"Pues…" Se paró a pensar quince segundos. "¿Quizá por los conductos de ventilación?" Sugirió al fin.

"Según los planos no hay acceso a los conductos desde fuera. En realidad existen dos, pero son muy pequeños como para que entre alguien." Volví a fruncir el ceño y le fulminé sin querer con la mirada. "Han tenido que entrar por algunas de las entradas principales."

Wilson torció el gesto decepcionado de sí mismo. Yo no le daba importancia a su respuesta, sólo le había preguntado para afirmarme a mí mismo que los ladrones no pudieron entrar por ningún otro lado, lo cual me desconcertaba. ¿De verdad se trataba de un grupo tan profesional como para desactivar la minuciosa seguridad del museo? ¿Ni siquiera cometieron un mínimo fallo? Me negaba a creer que era algo tan simple porque, de ser así, el caso no se resolvería nunca.

Mientras permanecía inmerso en mis pensamientos, oí cómo Wilson se disculpaba y se marchaba a atender a unos periodistas que se estaban encargando de sacar fotos a la vitrina rota y vacía. Desvié mi vista de la Gioconda y miré los cristales rotos esparcidos por el suelo… Mi mente se puso a trabajar de nuevo.

_La vitrina… ¡Claro! Es lo único que no encaja. Si los ladrones entraron burlando absolutamente toda la seguridad, ¿por qué romperían el cristal? Además, la alarma sí se activó, pero aun así las puertas no se cerraron. Los ladrones podrían haber buscado algún otro método para quitar la vitrina y coger el cuadro… Pero en vez de eso lo rompieron. Es posible que lo hicieran dado a que habían manipulado el sistema de seguridad y no tenían de qué preocuparse… No obstante, algo me dice que existe otro motivo, algo menos obvio… Pero, ¿el qué?_

Poco había que investigar por el iluminado lugar. Escudriñando en la vitrina no se iba a encontrar nada, por lo tanto me quedaban escasas opciones. Además quería llevar la delantera en el caso y dejar mal a esos agentes del FBI. Si hay algo que me excita, es ganar.

Sin moverme aún del sitio, examiné mis alrededores en busca de algún trabajador del museo. Ya que no había ninguna pista en el escenario del robo, sólo me quedaba hablar con alguien que trabajara en el museo. Eso también me ayudaría a reforzar o a eliminar mi teoría de que el robo pudo haber tenido algún cómplice interno. No había demasiadas puertas… pero quería cerrarlas todas cuanto antes. Mi bolsillo vibró a causa del teléfono móvil, lo saqué de inmediato viendo en la pantalla que era Sarah la que me estaba llamando. Me sorprendió un poco que alguien como ella estuviera despierta tan pronto.

Contesté a la llamada.

"¿Qué quieres, Sarah?" Pregunté sin vacilar.

"¡Hola, amor!" … "¡Qué suerte que estés despierto! Temía que te pillara dormido." Añadió su típica risita al concluir la frase.

"No me he acostado todavía." Comenté, y observé cómo el agente alto y rapado del FBI llamaba a una mujer rubia con el pelo recogido y traje gris con falda por encima de las rodillas y se ponía a hablar con ella señalando de un principio la vitrina rota y luego la entrada principal.

Suspiré profundamente. Por culpa de Sarah el agente Murray se me había adelantado. Al menos ya tenía localizada la mujer con la que debía hablar.

"¿Aún no has dormido? ¡Ala, tú sí que sabes! ¡Menudo aguante!"  
"Deja de gritar, por favor."

"Ah, sí, claro." Apuesto a que sonrió en aquel momento.

"Dime qué quieres, estoy ocupado." Me arrepentí de inmediato de haber dicho eso…

"¿Ocupado a estas horas? ¿Ya estás empollando otra vez para los exámenes?"

"Estoy ayudando a mi padre con un caso, Sarah, o sea que dime ya qué quieres." Mi tono sonó más grave en las últimas palabras, no pude evitarlo.

"¡Arg! Otra vez ayudando a tu padre, ¿eh? Vaya, entonces nada… Te iba a proponer saltarnos las primeras clases de la mañana e ir a la cafetería o algo así."

Pobre infeliz. Notaba sin ningún esfuerzo las ganas que tenía de que su plan hubiera salido bien, pero eso no era posible. Aunque no estuviera en el museo, le habría dicho que no puedo perderme ninguna clase. La oí resoplar decepcionada. Aun sabiendo lo incondicionalmente enamorada que estaba de mí, cosa que yo seguía sin entender, no comprendía por qué aguantaba mi actitud hacia ella. No la traba muy bien que se diga, no cumplía mi papel de novio como lo haría cualquier otro, pero ella seguía hablándome con alegría y tratando de quedar conmigo a todas horas. Pobre infeliz.

"Pues no va a poder ser." Hice una pequeña pausa para seguir observando a Murray y volví oír resoplar a Sarah. "Te dejo, tengo que seguir con lo mío."

"Vaaale… Pero llámame cuando termines, ¿vale? ¿Por favor?"

"Claro. Adiós."

Colgué el móvil y lo volví a meter en mi bolsillo. No la iba a llamar después, tenía planes que hacer y gente a la que matar.

Wilson volvió a mí con su inexplicable sonrisa, como si se alegrara de haber terminado de hablar con los periodistas y volviera para seguir ofreciéndome su ayuda. Una lástima que no recordara que, en el caso del desollador, yo trabajé solo también. Se quitó la gorra al acercarse a mí y se removió el pelo.

"Estos periodistas… Menuda lata tratar con ellos." Se quejó. "Bueno, ¿necesitas algo más?"

"Sí, una cosa más." Señalé con discreción a la mujer trajeada y Wilson la miró. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Es Victoria Hunnigan, la directora del museo. Atractiva, ¿verdad?"

No me podía creer que me hubiera preguntando eso. Al menos ya sabía quién era ella: nada más y nada menos que la directora. Confiaba en que me fuera de ayuda con la investigación.

Le ignoré a él y a su pregunta y me marché mientras se dedicaba a contemplar las piernas de la directora. Puesto que el agente Murray seguía hablando con ella, me detuve de nuevo frente al escenario principal del robo: La dichosa vitrina. Realmente no había nada importante ahí, ya me había convencido de que el robo escondía algo más de lo aparente. Me crucé de brazos esperando a que el maldito agente terminara de hablar con mi objetivo. Oí una voz con acento alemán decir mi nombre a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta para reconocer a la compañera de Murray. Allí estaba con su prepotente sonrisa mirándome. No fue hasta ese preciso momento que me percaté de que su corto cabello era de un color azul grisáceo, algo muy poco común. Sus ojos eran casi del mismo color que su cabello y tenía un tono de piel bastante claro. No entendí cómo su aspecto había pasado desapercibido en nuestro primer encuentro…

"¿Es frustración eso que noto?" Preguntó expandiendo su pérfida sonrisa.

"Noh…"

"¿Así es como trabajas? ¿Haciendo nada?" Siguió.

"¿Noto interés en mi forma de investigar, agente?" Conmigo no iba a poder, por lo que me puse a su nivel de momento.

"Me llamo Franziska." Posó sus manos en la cintura como si se estuviera exhibiendo ante mí. "Franziska von Karma."

_Von Karma… Ya sé quién es. Su padre es un muy famoso abogado reconocido por todo el mundo. Tengo entendido que los von Karma son una familia muy rica y severa. Ese aire de frialdad parece que es racial en ellos. Y yo que pensaba que la hija del gran abogado tendría un trabajo de oficina…_

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó debido a mi largo silencio.

"Nada."

"Dime, Axel Sibley, ¿de verdad crees que resolverás el caso tú solo?"

"Por supuesto. De hecho, ya tengo en mente ciertas hipótesis que me pueden llevar a una buena pista."  
"Adelante, comparte tus hipótesis." Dijo con ese acento suyo.

"No."

Le dediqué una última mirada victorioso y me alejé de ella. Oí cómo soltaba una leve risa, no parecía importarle el hecho de que la conversación acabara así. La directora ya estaba disponible y yo no quería perder más tiempo, por lo que me aproximé a paso ligero hacia ella antes de que se marchara. Supongo que se quería retirar a su despacho, pero no lo podía permitir, me corría prisa por acabar. Ella avanzó cinco pasos hasta que la llamé por su nombre, se detuvo y, tras un suspiro desagradable, me miró desganada.

"¿Otra vez? Acabo de hablar con uno de sus agentes hace unos segundos." Se quejó.

"No, Sra. Hunnigan, yo no soy del FBI. Estoy ayudando a la policía en este caso."

"Es señorita." Me corrigió. Pareció examinarme antes de volver a hablar. "Si, ya decía yo que eras demasiado joven para ser del FBI. A ver, ¿y tú qué quieres que te diga?"

"Sólo quiero saber cómo es posible que burlaran sus sistemas de seguridad con tanta facilidad. Pensé que este era el mejor museo de toda Sherwood." Quise provocarla un poco para conocer su reacción.

"Y ES el mejor museo de Sherwood, ehm…" Hizo un gesto con la mano incitándome a presentarme, su tono no me gustó.

"Axel." Respondí, y dejé que continuara.

"…Lo que pasa es que, quienes nos han robado, son auténticos profesionales. Desconectaron toda la seguridad antes de entrar. No sé como, ya se lo he dicho a todos los que me preguntaron."

"Ya veo. ¿Y tiene alguna idea de por qué robarían ese cuadro en concreto?"

"Es evidente, joven. Tierra Santa es una obra de arte, una belleza como nunca antes has visto." Dijo orgullosa.

_Yo ya veo a una belleza mucho mayor que un simple cuadro en la universidad…_

"Lo imaginaba, pero… ¿existe algún cuadro en este museo más caro que ese?" Victoria frunció el ceño al escuchar mi pregunta. Se mantuvo pensativa escasos segundos.

"Si, bueno, existe uno. Se llama Bella´s Lullaby, pero no lo queríamos exponer aún, se mantiene en la cámara."

"Comprendo. Yo no estoy puesto al día en lo que a museos se refiere, o sea que dígame, ¿la gente conoce dicho cuadro?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó como si fuera evidente. "Ya hace unos meses que anunciamos su exposición. Lo queríamos mostrar dentro de exactamente un mes y veinticuatro días por el aniversario de su pintor: Eduardo Moon, que falleció hace cinco años." Hizo una pausa para volver a suspirar. "Bellás Lullaby va a ser todo un éxito cuando lo expongamos, llevamos mucho tiempo preparando el homenaje."

_Hay un cuadro más importante y famoso que Tierra Santa… Interesante. Si los ladrones se llevaron el que estaba expuesto en vez del que iban a exponer, que es mejor, me lleva a pensar que querían el de Tierra Santa. Los motivos de por qué robar un cuadro menos valioso aun cuando han podido entrar al museo a la perfección y disponían de un tiempo ilimitado para ir a la cámara y llevarse el importante de verdad… quiere decir que su objetivo era exactamente el que estaba expuesto. ¡Bah! ¡Eso no me lleva a nada! A lo mejor los ladrones son unos coleccionistas empedernidos que querían adquirir Tierra Santa en vez del tal Bella´s Lullaby. Mi teoría acaba de ser bloqueada, hay demasiadas puertas abiertas ahora._

Me estaba empezando a enfadar eso de no dar con una pista clara aún. No me consideraba el mejor detective del mundo, pero me creía lo bastante bueno como para obtener un indicio de algo valioso a esas alturas. Había algo en la mirada de esa mujer que me decía con certeza que ocultaba cierta información. Podía leer su mirada sin ningún esfuerzo… ¿Estaba frente a la pieza clave de toda mi teoría? La idea de que ella fuera la persona adecuada me daba fuerzas y me motivaba a seguir insistiéndole, pero no me quería confiar demasiado puesto que seguía careciendo de pistas reveladoras.

Lo mejor iba a ser que la dejara en paz durante un rato.

"Le deseo suerte con eso del aniversario, Srta. Hunnigan" mentí ", y gracias por la información."

"Si, claro. Espero que resuelvan esto pronto y el museo vuelva a la normalidad…"

_¡Otra vez! Otra vez sus ojos me dicen la verdad en lugar de sus palabras. ¿Qué me oculta? No pueden ser los nervios ni nada por el estilo, a esta mujer no le importa que la policía esté aquí, lo único que le molesta ahora mismo es tener que contestar a mis preguntas ya que… ¡son distintas!_

Hubiera sonreído en ese momento. Aunque seguía sin estar seguro de a dónde me llevaría mi corazonada, me sentía victorioso por empezar a sospechar de Victoria Hunnigan. Me iba a aferrar a ello, a mi instinto.

_Victoria… sea lo que sea aquello que estés ocultando sobre este robo… lo averiguaré. De eso no tengas ni la menor duda._

"…Empieza a ser molesto ver a tanto policía y hombre trajeado por aquí." Forzó una risa. "Bueno, Axel, si me disculpas me retiraré a mi despacho durante unos minutos. Hay mucho papeleo por hacer y yo necesito otro café."

"Desde luego."

Dejé que se marchara y quedé sumido en mis pensamientos. Estaban alborotados y, a menudo, se juntaban unos con otros haciendo que perdiera la concentración o que mis teorías no tuvieran sentido. Me estaba empezando a desquiciar pero, en el fondo, sabía que era más que posible que yo resolviera el caso hoy mismo.

_La pregunta clave es: ¿A quién beneficia el robo?_

Al recordar la base de toda mi teoría adquirí de nuevo más fuerzas y planeé una nueva jugada. Todos los policías que estaban husmeando por el lugar no tenían ni idea de cómo adquirir una pista valiosa… Se ceñían al hecho de que ha sido un robo realizado por profesionales y que no tenía solución aparente. En cambio, los del FBI, creían tener controlada la situación y se auto convencían de que ellos eran de lo más útil en la investigación y que, probablemente, resolverían el caso.

Idiotas.

Todos intentan hacerse los héroes siguiendo el reglamento que en su día juraron cumplir. Se llaman a sí mismos "la ley", pero en un mundo podrido uno mismo debe crear una ley justa y personal y seguirla a su manera pensando en el bien común. En cambio… yo, estaba dispuesto a saltarme sus patéticas reglas en este caso para hallar a los responsables y llevarlos a la justicia que YO crea conveniente. La mía… o la de la plebe. Por lo general yo mato únicamente a la gente malvada de verdad, a los que no respetan la vida y quieren ver el mundo arder. Un ladrón sigue siendo malvado, pero no está al mismo nivel que un asesino o un violador, por ejemplo. Por lo tanto, ¿merece morir o merece una segunda oportunidad? No, no hay segundas oportunidades. En el caso de que encontrara a los ladrones, los entregaría a la policía, lo más probable, pero odiaría verlos en libertad al cabo de un tiempo. Todo mi código, mi manera de actuar, cambia constantemente. No me baso en unas normas escritas que acato sin rechistar; yo las moldeo según dictamine la situación. Soy la auténtica justicia.

"¡Wilson!" Grité para que el novato pudiera oírme ya que se encontraba reunido con un grupo de policías a lo lejos de la sala. Acudió a mí corriendo en un momento.

"¡Ya creí que no me necesitabas!" Dijo con tono bromista. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Antes no he podido preguntárselo a la Srta. Hunnigan, ¿Tierra Santa estaba triunfando mucho?"  
"¿Triunfando?" Dudó. "Si, bueno, se le pude llamar así… Acaparaba toda la atención del museo estos días. Eclipsaba al resto, si. ¿Tú lo has visto? Es muy, muy bonito."  
"Eso dicen." Me llevé la mano al mentón y pensé un poco antes de continuar. "Pero tengo entendido que hay otro cuadro, aún sin exponer, llamado Bella´s Lullaby que, según la propia directora, es mucho mejor que Tierra Santa."

"Humm, si, cierto, cierto. Ella lo menciona mucho. ¿Por qué?"

No veía inconveniente en contarle una pequeña parte de mis pensamientos a aquel novato apasionado.

"La Srta. Hunnigan parece encantada por el Bella´s Lullaby… Pero Tierra Santa estaba teniendo más éxito del esperado. Es sólo eso."

Su cara de atontando me dejó bastante claro que él nunca habría podido llegar a sospechar lo que yo estaba dando a entender con aquella afirmación. Por suerte para mí, Wilson parecía admirarme desde el día en que me conoció y me apoyó.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?"  
"Eso depende… ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme y no contarle nada a tus compañeros?" Le pregunté a pesar de que dudaba de que pudiera serme demasiado útil.

"¡Hey, por supuesto!" Susurró emocionado.

"Bien… Necesito espiar un poco a la directora y tú conoces el museo mejor que yo…"

"Y quieres que la espíe, ¿verdad?" Una ridícula sonrisa apareció en su largo rostro. Detesté que aquel inconsciente me hubiera cortado a mitad de frase.

"No, lo que quiero es que me digas si hay alguna zona desde la que pueda oírle hablar estando ella en su despacho."

El agente Wilson tardó más de un minuto en pensar su respuesta, parecía estar haciendo memoria sobre los planos del museo. Finalmente levantó el dedo índice como si ya se hubiera acordado, todo eso con su patética sonrisa presente.

"Estás de suerte, la directora ordenó hará unas semanas que modificaran su despacho… Creo que quería cambiar algo del techo, no estoy seguro. El caso es que a los obreros se les fue la mano siguiendo un cable y rompieron un trozo de pared. ¡Menudo enfado pilló la directora! Pero por allí podrías escucharla."

"Cuan valiosa información. Aprovecharé ahora para ver si descubro algo… Recuerda, no le digas esto a nadie." Le advertí.

"Estoy contigo, Axel, no diré nada."

Aquel agente acaba de cumplir su parte en esta investigación, ya no volvería a hacer nada de provecho.

Miré una vez más a mi alrededor para comprobar que todos seguían trabajando y distraídos. Me encaminé sin dudarlo al fondo de la amplia sala y torcí a la derecha en el primer pasillo. Era bastante largo y, sólo por la izquierda, estaba lleno de cuadros; apenas reconocí ninguno. Me centré en encontrar alguna puerta en la derecha que pudiera ser la del despacho. No fue hasta que llegué al final del pasillo que encontré la dichosa puerta casi en el extremo. Comencé a caminar despacio y torcí la esquina en busca de la pared agrietada, la cual se presentó ante mí enseguida. Había llegado el momento, ¿estaría ella implicada de algún modo tal y como sospechaba? Me pegué en la pared y traté de escucharla.

…

Nada.

…

Nada, la oía caminar y dar sorbos al café que mencionó antes. Me aconsejé paciencia a mí mismo y permanecía inmóvil durante diez minutos a la escucha. En ese periodo de tiempo recibió una llamada de su marido, me tocó oírles discutir y luego ella se sentó y encendió el ordenador que tenía en el escritorio. Me había permitido echar un vistazo por la grieta para reconocer el terreno.

Recibió otra llamada al poco tiempo, esta vez parecía hablar con alguien que no le agradaba demasiado. Ella mencionó que ya había pagado lo que debía y que dejaran de molestarla. Dio un profundo y largo suspiro silencioso por tener que aguantar otra discusión inútil… pero entonces oí las palabras mágicas.

"Ya no le debo nada a Astro, ¿entendido? ¡Adiós!"

_¡Si, lo sabía! Sabía que ocultaba algo… ¡Es perfecto! Mi intuición… nunca falla. Victoria… ¿te atreviste a endeudarte con la mafia más peligrosa de la ciudad? Qué ingenua. El poder, a menudo, hace que la gente pierda la cabeza o sea crea afortunada. En tu caso, Victoria, la suerte te ha abandonado en el mejor de los momentos. Ahora eres toda mía._

Entré abriendo con fuerza la puerta y sobresaltando a la mujer en el acto. Ya había colgado el teléfono y me miraba desconcertada. Me planteé por un momento que hubiera alguna cámara de seguridad en la habitación, pero enseguida recordé que en los planos no constaba ninguna, tenía vía libre para actuar. La mujer me preguntó qué hacía en su despacho, me recordó que ya había contestado a sus preguntas y que ahora tenía cosas que hacer. Percibía su nerviosismo… Temía que hubiera oído lo que había oído. Sin decir nada, me seguí acercando a ella. Victoria se levantó enfadada y, colocándose frente a mí, me exigió que me marchara.

Reinó el silencio por un momento… Yo la estaba intimidando con la mirada y ella trataba de mantenerse firme, pero le podía el temor que sentía por sus oscuros secretos… Secretos que ya se imaginaba que yo había descubierto. Casi podía oír su agitada respiración con tanto silencio…

Me abalancé sobre ella cogiéndola del cuello y la obligué a retroceder estrepitosamente hasta estamparla contra la pared. Le tapé la boca con mi otra mano antes de que pudiera gritar y echar todo a perder. Ahora sí estaba muy asustada, pero ya no por sus secretos… sino por mí.

Me encantaba.

"Ahora me va a escuchar, Srta. Hunnigan… Y me va a contar la verdad. Si grita me encargaré de que pase el resto de su vida en una celda. Por supuesto el museo perdería toda la fama de la que goza cuando la gente supiera que su directora está en la cárcel por haber tratado con la mafia…"

Notaba la fuerte y entrecortada respiración que salía por su nariz en mi mano. Le estaba costando coger aire y mi presa era, quizás, demasiado fuerte para una mujer como ella. Liberé la mano que tapaba su boca y ella aspiró profundamente, pero no gritó…

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho…" Susurró entre sollozos.

"No, no lo sientas… Aún no."


	9. Capítulo VIII

AXEL 

CAPITULO VIII

Creo tener un don, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Un don al que la gente le atribuiría la palabra "suerte". Tengo buena suerte. Todo me suele salir bien, favorable. Aun cuando las cosas llegan a ponerse mal…, la situación acaba proclamándome vencedor. Bueno, la situación… y yo. Si de verdad existen los dioses, ellos quieren que yo cumpla con mi labor. Deben saber que lo que hago no es malvado, sino justo. Me juego la vida para erradicar el mal que infesta a Sherwood, y ojalá pudiera hacerlo en todo el mundo. A lo mejor incluso me consideran un Ángel Vengador.

Debo tener un don…

Debo ser un chico con suerte.

No, nada de eso en verdad.

Yo creo mi propia suerte. El mundo hace el resto.

Y, al final… YO ganaré.

Los ojos de Victoria parecían estar a punto de soltar un mar de lágrimas inútiles. Apenas un metro nos separaba y ella temblaba de miedo, mirando al suelo, evitando mi mirada. No iba a hacerle daño en verdad, pero tenía que hacerle creer que sí. Quizá en otra situación, en otro lugar, sí le hubiera golpeado para que aprendiera que no se trata con la mafia para conseguir dinero y fama, pero no era el caso. Demasiada policía alrededor.

Ansiaba saber qué sabía ella sobre Astro, quise creer que me daría buena información, a lo mejor incluso alguna ubicación donde poder hacerles mucho daño. Ir matando a la mafia más poderosa de la ciudad uno a uno empezaba a ser molesto. Tenía que actuar, dar un golpe mucho más fuerte. A Victoria más le valdría contentarme…

Le obligué a mirarme.

"Si me dices lo que quiero saber, quizá hasta vuelvas al trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado."

Palideció. Las dos primeras lágrimas surcaron su rostro hasta caer en mi mano, ya que la tenía sujeta de la mandíbula. No, no tan fuerte esta vez.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho…, de verdad que lo siento…" Y más lágrimas.

Vi cómo rompía a llorar en silencio. Cómo su arrepentimiento le hacía efecto al fin. A menudo, cuando alguien te muestra tus errores bruscamente, te das cuenta de lo que realmente pasa y de lo equivocado que estabas. A mí nunca me ha pasado, por supuesto. Pero verla ahí, tan asustada, débil, e indefensa…, no hizo sino asegurarme que cooperaría. Hubiera sonreído, creo que lo hice en mi mente, disfrutaba con mi victoria, con mi efectividad. Soy el mejor en mi trabajo.

Le obligué a mirarme otra vez puesto que, cuando comenzó a llorar, la había soltado.

"Victoria… Habla." Le dije, soné menos agresivo. Probé a decirle algo que creí que le haría sentir mejor. "Si me ayudas, puedo acabar con tu problema con Astro."

"¿D-de verdad?" Preguntó insegura, con un atisbo de esperanza.

"Te lo aseguro." Mis ojos no mentían, ella se dio cuenta.

La volví a soltar y retrocedí hasta su escritorio, me apoyé en él y me crucé de brazos. Ella, sudando y nerviosa aún, se puso la mano en el pecho como tratando de calmarse a sí misma. Se excusó y sacó un pañuelo en el que se limpió las lágrimas. Sacó otro y se secó la frente. Tomó aire, se llevó las manos a la cara, como si se estuviera diciendo a sí misma "oh, Dios mío, ¿está pasando de verdad?". Después, me miró de reojo un par de veces, luego habló, inquieta.

"Va-vale, a ver…" Pensó durante unos segundos. Pareció quedarse en blanco. "¿Qué quieres saber? Y-yo… no trabajo con ellos ni nada así, es solo que me endeudé hace un tiempo con una gente… y luego descubrí que eran de la mafia. Desde entonces me van pidiendo alguna cosa, dinero, sobretodo, cada cierto tiempo. Estoy pillada… ya me había incluso acostumbrado."

"Ya me darás las gracias cuando acabe con ellos. ¿Qué quiero saber? En primer lugar, quiero resolver el caso. Un robo tan perfectamente sospechoso en un museo, en EL museo más famoso de Sherwood tuvo que contar con la ayuda de alguien de dentro. Pregunto por cortesía, pero conozco la respuesta. ¿Les ayudaste?"

Su expresión de vergüenza me satisfizo. Se movió de un lado a otro sin salir de mi campo de visión, apenas se atrevía a mirarme mientras hablaba.

"Si, si, fui yo. Yo les ayudé." De repente se volvió hacia mí, se acercó de una zancada, preocupada, nerviosa. Algo iba a pedirme. "¡Por favor, tienes que prometerme que no me ocurrirá nada, por favor!"

"¿Cómo?" Fingí estar sorprendido, solo jugaba con ella. "¿Estás diciéndome que quieres salir indemne de todo este asunto? Trabajo con la policía, Victoria, alguien tiene que ir a la cárcel…" Insinué. La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par, no se imaginaba a sí misma en la cárcel.

"No, no, no, no, no, ¡por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡No me delates, te lo ruego! ¡Lo que sea!"

"Baja la voz." Le advertí raudo. Ella se calló al instante, aguardando mis próximas palabras, mi respuesta. Fingí que me pensaba la respuesta. "Haremos lo siguiente… Yo no te delataré, seguirás siendo la directora del museo y seguirás haciendo lo que sea que hagas. No le diré nada a la policía ni al FBI."

Sonrió tanto como pudo, casi ni se creía que realmente le hubiera dicho aquello. Se alegró dentro de la mala situación en la que estaba. Dio otra zancada y me agarró la mano, me dio las gracias repetidas veces.

Aparté mi mano y agarré las suyas.

"PERO… tú no le dirás a nadie nada de mí. Cuando te pregunten, les dirás que te pregunté incesantemente por el caso, que te llegué incluso a agobiar. Y nada más, les contarás lo que les has estado contando a todos y, si te volvieran a preguntar sobre nuestra conversación aquí, les dirás que me contaste lo mismo, que no pudiste darme demasiada información. Como se te ocurra siquiera decirles una pizca de verdad… algo sobre lo que ha pasado aquí… Bueno, haré que pases mucho tiempo en la cárcel, mucho más del que dictaminaría un juez…"

Agitó la cabeza al instante, asintiendo. Claro que no se iba a negar… Ya era mía. Completamente mía. Ahora yo movía los hilos, las respuestas irían como la seda a partir de ahí. Solté sus manos y empujé la silla con el pie para que se sentara, yo me quedé apoyado en el escritorio. Pude percatarme, por la rapidez en la que accedió a ayudarme tras mis amenazas, de que ya había sido extorsionada. Astro tampoco se debía andar con rodeos…

"Ahora que nos entendemos, dime, ¿cómo les ayudaste?" No quería perder más tiempo.

"Yo…" de nuevo el sentimiento de culpabilidad "desconecté todos los sistemas de seguridad para que pudieran entrar."

"Desde el principio." Le ordené. Ella asintió.

"Recibí una llamada del hombre que siempre me dice cuánto les debo pagar…"

"¿Cómo se llama?" Pregunté antes de que acabara la frase.

"Sólo Toby."

"Sigue."

"Si, pues aquel hombre, Toby, me dijo que necesitaban mucho más dinero esta vez… Pero que no querían el dinero en metálico, sino que querían uno de mis cuadros, que era para `el jefe´, dijo. Traté de convencerle para pagarle de alguna otra manera, pero fue muy… insistente. Al final no tuve otra opción que acceder." Paró, suspiró.

"¿Por qué Tierra Santa? Bella´s Lullaby, según me dijiste, es mejor."

"Si, es cierto… Pero Toby me pidió el de Tierra Santa, creo que su jefe es coleccionista a tiempo parcial."

"Sigue, ¿qué hiciste luego?"  
"Ah, pues lo dejé estar. Toby no acordó ninguna hora ni ningún día para que le entregara el cuadro, o sea que yo seguí con lo mío… Pero entonces, así sin más, se presentó con sus amigos en el museo y me llamó al móvil. Me dijo que acudiera allí y que desactivara toda la seguridad, que ellos mismos se llevarían el cuadro. Les hice caso, por supuesto, y les llevé hasta el cuadro… Pero entonces les propuse que fingiéramos un robo, Toby accedió, me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que romper la vitrina…"

Agachó la cabeza una vez más y permaneció en silencio, esperando mi veredicto o mi siguiente pregunta.

"Tal y como imaginaba…" Susurré, ella pareció oírme, pero no dijo nada.

Me puse en pie y rodeé el escritorio sin apartar mi mirada de Victoria. Ella tampoco me quitaba ojo, necesitaba oír mis siguientes palabras. El titiritero dirige la obra, después de todo. Me asomé unos segundos por la grieta, asegurándome que seguíamos estando solos. Tal vez Franziska se estuviera preguntando en estos momentos dónde me encontraba yo. Y, quizá, el agente Murray se estuviera frustrando al pensar que tal vez esté resolviendo el caso tal y como dije que haría. Yo tenía fama de resolver todos los casos en los que había ayudado a mi padre, después de todo. Lo cual me llevó a pensar en algo desconcertante… Como tenía que encubrir a Victoria, no iba a poder resolver el caso. Si les dijera por algún motivo que Astro está implicado en el robo, querrían, en primer lugar, saber el por qué de mi acusación, y, segundo, a lo mejor les investigaban. Aunque la segunda opción era poco probable, la policía no se atreve con la mafia. Me convencí a mí mismo de ingeniar algo que no fuera el abandono del caso para después de mi momento con Victoria. Una vez más, clavé mi mirada en sus atormentados ojos.

"Bueno, pues el caso ya está resuelto. Ahora queda la segunda parte, la más importante de todas… y todo habrá acabado, Victoria."

"Lo que sea, por favor, quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez…"

"Sih…" Me revolví el pelo con la mano, sin motivo alguno. "Ahora quiero que me hables de Astro. Quiero información sobre ellos. Todo lo que sepas."

"Y-yo… ya te lo he dicho, me tienen pillada desde que me endeudé, no sé nada de ellos, ni quién es el jefe, ni dónde están…, nada. A-además, es la mafia oficial de Sherwood…, deben estar en todas partes. Lo controlan casi todo."

"Hasta ahora." Le corregí, pero me frené antes de que se me escapara nada. Ella no tenía que saber que yo iba a matar a nadie.

"Siento no poder decirte más, de verdad…"

"Sí que puedes. Haz memoria… Seguro que te pidieron el cuadro por algún motivo."

Mis palabras la activaron. Me miró asombrada como si le hubiera recordado algo, se levantó apresurada. ¿Tantas ganas de colaborar tenía? Sin duda quería evitar la cárcel a toda costa. La pobre no sabía que con mi acreditación no podía arrestar a nadie, sólo ayudar, interrogar, investigar…, lo típico.

"¡Sí, sí! No sé si te servirá de mucho…, pero Toby mencionó algo de una reunión de altos cargos. U-una reunión de jefes o algo así. Se lo dijo a uno de sus amigos cuando les llevaba hasta Tierra Santa."

"Interesante…," ella sonrió ansiosa por que le diera las gracias y desapareciera para siempre de su vida, pero… "pero insuficiente. ¿Una reunión? Muy bien, ¿dónde? Si no conozco el lugar de poco me sirve esa información."

Victoria se tensó de nuevo, desvió la vista, pensaba en algo mejor que decirme, en la pista decisiva para acabar con toda esta situación que sufría. Situación que ella misma se había buscado, de hecho. La justicia siempre prevalecerá.

Estuvo cerca de un minuto tratando de recordar. Volvió a activarse como una alarma.

"¡Ah, oí cómo le susurraba a su compañero algo de la Plaza D´Jack! E-eso te vale, ¿no?"

"¿Cuándo?"

"No le oí decir nada más… P-pero al menos ya sabes el lugar, eso tiene que valer, ¿no? Por favor…

Sólo por ver cómo su rostro iba cambiando de forma, esperé otro minuto para responder. Ella sudaba incesantemente, mi mirada le hacía pensar lo peor. Pareció perder la esperanza con mi mutis.

"Eso…" le dije con lentitud "te salva de la cárcel. Gracias por la información."

"Gracias a Dios…" Suspiró al fin. "Y gracias a ti también… Ojalá encierres a todos esos mafiosos."

"Descuide. Pero, te lo advierto… te tengo fichada. Ahora has colaborado conmigo, pero no voy a olvidar que estuviste compinchada con Astro. Y me da igual que te tuvieran pillada, colaboraste con la mafia, eso es lo único que cuenta. Que no vuelva a ocurrir."

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Se lo juro, seguiré dirigiendo el museo como lo hacía en un principio!"  
"Bien…" Arrugué la nariz, fruncí el rostro. Ya me había cansado de la Srta. Hunnigan. "Adiós, Victoria." Me desplacé hasta la puerta y me volví hacia ella una última vez. "Bebe algo."

En el camino de vuelta a la escena del crimen me puse a pensar en qué podría hacer con el caso. Mi orgullo me impedía abandonarlo, pero por otra parte quería empezar a idear mi plan para averiguar el día de la reunión de Astro. Tenía el dónde, pero el cuándo seguía siendo un misterio. Me hubiera gustado sonsacar más información a la inútil de Victoria, aunque estaba claro que me dijo todo lo que sabía y más. De no ser porque me encontraba ayudando a la policía, a mi padre, la habría golpeado en el interrogatorio.

Aun cuando trataba de pensar algo para zanjar el caso…, mi mente se trasladó a la universidad. De repente, me acordé de Yumi. Miré mi reloj, eran las 7:34 AM. Un lunes cualquiera, a esa hora, estaría a punto de partir hacia la universidad. Las veces que iba por la mañana solía mirarla con más frecuencia. Esa chica tenía algo que la diferenciaba del resto, algo que llamaba tremendamente mi atención y me obligaba a observarla. Sentía una curiosidad incesante por saber cómo era, qué pensaba, qué le gustaba…, tonterías así. No entendía del todo el por qué me ocurría eso. Un extraño hobby. Creo que me apetecía verla en aquel momento.

Saqué a Yumi de mi cabeza y volví a centrarme en lo mío. Había caminado más de lo que pensaba. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba rodeado de policías otra vez. Vi a Wilson seguir a Murray como un perro faldero, vi a más federales hacerse los importantes, a policías desesperados que querían zanjar el caso cuanto antes y, por último, vi a Franziska. Sus fríos ojos estaban posados en los míos desde el otro extremo de la sala. Me pregunté por qué demonios me estaba mirando. La ignoré. Aparté de mi vista su cuidada figura y la posé en la famosa vitrina rota.

_Sería tan fácil contarles que Victoria está…, o estuvo, endeudada con Astro… Si les contara eso, la verdad, todos centrarían su atención en ella. La llevarían a comisaría como única sospechosa y la interrogarían con más profundidad. A lo mejor, si ella cantara y les dijera lo que a mi, la policía la dejaría libre bajo vigilancia. Pero claro…, la "ley" de Sherwood teme a esa maldita mafia desde que yo tengo memoria, por lo tanto no sé si intentarían hacer algo. Victoria podría contarles lo de la reunión en la Plaza D´Jack… ¿Y? La policía conoce muchos antros que son controlados por la mafia y no hace nada. Las pocas veces que arrestan a alguno de sus miembros éstos salen al cabo de unos días. Semanas como mucho. Realmente…, yo soy el único que puede impartir la auténtica justicia que se merecen. Yo no temo a nada._

_O sea que… Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer._

Mi mente hizo su trabajo. Puesto que Franziska parecía divertirse mirándome constantemente, la escogí a ella para contarle lo que debía saber sobre el caso para… resolverlo. Su sonrisa aumentó al verme venir. ¿Acaso estaba obsesionada conmigo? Sus ojos eran difíciles de leer, no me decían nada en especial, por lo que no pude responderme.

"¿Vienes a pedirme ayuda, Axel Sibley?" Preguntó antes de dejarme a hablar a mí.

"Yo no necesito ayuda." Le respondí, a lo que su sonrisa disminuyó un poco. "En realidad…" Franziska debió intuir lo que estaba a punto de decirle, porque se puso seria en una fracción de segundo "he obtenido una valiosa información. Ya sé quién es el responsable del robo. ¿O debería decir QUIÉNES?"

"No es verdad… No has podido averiguar nada tan pronto." Quiso creer. Su acento sonaba bien.

"Victoria Hunnigan estaba siendo coaccionada por Astro. Ellos querían el cuadro de Tierra Santa…, a saber para qué. Victoria, que estaba endeudada con ellos por no se qué historias del pasado, se vio en la necesidad de cooperar y les facilitó la entrada al museo. Como es una mujer medianamente lista, en según qué aspectos, sugirió que sería mejor aparentar que el cuadro había sido robado. Entregárselo en mano a la mafia y que desapareciera del museo sin más hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso. Fin del asunto. Ya os encargareis vosotros de Astro… Yo tengo que empezar a prepararme para los exámenes."

_Franziska… En cuanto nos conocimos me dejaste claro que querías ganarme resolviendo el caso antes que yo. Querías pasar por encima de mí y demostrarme que eres superior, que eres más inteligente que yo. Pero lo cierto es que estás muy por debajo de mí. Te falta… fuerza. Te he ganado con una clara ventaja._

Disfruté en mi fuero interno la gloriosa victoria. Me encantaba competir contra otras mentes… y lo cierto es que esperaba algo más de Franziska, pero me quedó claro que lo más destacable de ella era su físico. Aun así, siendo guapa no es suficiente, el intelecto es lo que cuenta y me decepcionó en eso.

No pude contenerme, mis labios se curvaron levemente formando una sonrisilla. Hubiera muerto si Franziska pudiera fulminar con la mirada.

"T-tú… ¿De verdad es cierto?" Frunció aun más el ceño, sus ojos brillaban. "Axel Sibley… ¿has averiguado realmente todo eso?"

"No ha sido fácil traspasar las defensas de la directora, pero es la verdad. Asúmelo, os he ganado."

"Yo no me tomo mi trabajo como un juego, Axel Sibley." Dijo aún con su permanente enfado.

"Bueno, yo sólo tengo una acreditación… Ayudo a la policía, nada más. Para mí no es más que un juego, como tú lo llamas, para fortalecer y poner a prueba mi mente. Dije que resolvería el caso antes que vosotros… y así lo he hecho."

"Y yo que pensaba que creías en la justicia…"

_Creo en Mí justicia._

"Creo en la justicia. Por eso ahora el caso os pertenece…" Me di la vuelta y avancé a paso lento, sintiendo la intensa mirada de la Srta. Von Karma. "Adiós, Franziska, ha sido un placer."

No la oí responder hasta que llegué a la salida.

"Adiós, Axel Sibley… Intuyo que nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que crees. Y buen trabajo."

Abandoné el museo con los labios aún curvados. El caso había sido mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba en un principio, pero también mucho más corto, lo cual me beneficiaba. Se acercaban varios exámenes importantes a los que no podía faltar, además tenía que averiguar, y no sabía cómo, el día de la reunión de la mafia. Me puse a pensar una vez entré en mi coche.

Estos exámenes me ocuparían la mañana y alguno parte de la tarde…, lo cual me dejaba las noches libres para investigar. No obstante, tenía a Sarah de por medio que estaba ansiosa por acortarse conmigo de nuevo, al menos eso sería lo normal en ella, y no paraba de insistirme. Marian también apareció en mi mente… pero realmente ella se había convertido en una aliada, no era molestia alguna, de hecho, creo que era todo lo contrario. Y Yumi… ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Una parte de mí quería acercársele, pero… ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Llegaría a entrar mi horario? Ni siquiera yo sabía cuánto me gustaba esa chica. Me prometí a mí mismo averiguarlo en las clases de la tarde. En cualquiera de los casos… no debía distraerme de mi objetivo principal. Estaba a punto de acabar con la mafia más poderosa de Sherwood. Los tenía tan cerca que podía sentirlos… Era su fin. Esta ciudad estaría un poco más limpia con esos engendros fuera de juego. Sólo una fecha…, una hora…, y serían míos.

Saqué el último CD que había escuchado del reproductor y metí otro al azar. Sonó Full Moon, del grupo The Black Ghost, según tenía entendido. Contemplé el nublado cielo… Sherwood estaría un tiempo con un clima húmedo. Me alejé al fin del museo. Rumbo a casa.

[…]

Tras dejar el coche aparcado frente al garaje, ya que el de Edward estaba en la calzada, entré en casa. Oí el agua de la ducha en el piso de arriba, por lo que intuí que Marian había vuelto, ya que mi padre estaría en la comisaría a esas horas. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y encendí el ordenador. Hice el informe sobre lo que había descubierto del caso con total detalle. Si mis planes salían bien, lo cual era muy probable, la policía no haría nada inmediato con Astro… Por lo tanto seguirían siendo míos. Por otra parte estaba Victoria, a la cual había delatado ante Franziska a pesar de haberle dicho que no lo haría, pero ella tampoco me preocupaba. Cuando la policía le interrogara debidamente, ella acabaría diciéndoles que confesó su crimen ante mí… Nada más. Cuando hiciera eso la mantendrían bajo vigilancia y tratarían de hacerla cooperar con lo que sea, eso ya no me importaba. Y en cuanto a mí… Nada. Me dejarían en paz dado que todo lo que sabía se lo había contado ya a Franziska. Era un buen plan.

Apagué el ordenador y me incliné en el respaldo de la silla. Mi mente pensó en Astro otra vez. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir averiguar la fecha de la reunión? Tenía poco tiempo para ponerme a pensar en ello… Me irritaría y enfurecería demasiado no descubrir la dichosa fecha. Oí la puerta del baño abrirse y miré intuitivamente.

_Si de verdad existe el destino…, éste quiere ponerme a prueba. Sé fuerte Axel, no caigas en lo mismo otra vez._

Ver a Marian tapada sólo con la toalla blanca y dejando ver la mayor parte de sus piernas además de sus perfectas clavículas me pilló por sorpresa. Ignoro qué expresión debía tener en mi cara en ese momento… pero la hice desaparecer tan pronto como me incorporé en la silla. Marian me miró sorprendida de verme en casa, pero su precioso rostro cambió al instante regalándome una impecable sonrisa.

"¡Hola! No te había oído llegar."

"Ehm, acabo de llegar hace un momento." Dije manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos.

"¡Ah, es verdad!" Exclamó, algo me decía que se había acordado de algo. Se acercó con su gracia racial provocándome aún más y se sentó en mi cama. "¿Ya has resuelto el caso, detective?" Parecía divertirse.

No me gustaba nada tener que mantenerle la mirada… Al final, si seguía así, descubriría todo lo que soy en verdad. Fui débil. No pude aguantar y miré sus piernas un único segundo, luego, con tal de evitar sus atentos ojos, me centré en sus labios… Aunque tampoco me ayudaba.

_¡Céntrate!_

"Más o menos." Tomé aire. "He averiguado valiosa información que puede ayudar a resolver por completo el caso… El resto es cosa de la policía."

Su expresión cambió a la de asombro. Parecía sentirse orgullo de mí o algo así.

"¡Vaya! ¡De verdad que eres muy listo, Axel! Y yo que pensaba que Edward exageraba cuando me habló de ti…"

Respondí torciendo el gesto y moviendo los hombros, como si no supiera qué decir. Me atreví a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos y los leí. Me miraba con un extraño sentimiento de añoranza… Supuse de qué tipo de añoranza se trataba. Pero, por otra parte, me miraba con orgullo simplemente, le llamaba la atención mi forma de ser. Siempre se mostraba curiosa conmigo. Podía intuir que quería preguntarme cualquier cosa…, pero no lo hacía. Le oí un pequeño suspiro y luego se levantó. Mi vista hizo el recorrido estándar. Me maldije por ser tan débil.

"Bueno, pues te dejo con lo tuyo, he quedado con unas amigas para ir a comprar algo de ropa." Se acarició los brazos. "Está empezando a hacer bastante frío…"

"Sih…" Tomé aire otra vez. "Me… alegra que te lo estés pasando bien aquí en Sherwood." Ella sonrió con ternura.

"Si, me gusta Sherwood. Alguna vez tenemos que salir a hacer algo, ¿vale?" Su voz tembló un poco, pero sonó convincente.

Asentí varias veces.

"En fin, voy a vestirme y me marcho ya."

Volví a asentir sin decir nada y ella salió de la habitación y desapareció de mi vista. Solté un largo suspiro…

_Qué idiota puedo llegar a ser… Maldita sea, Axel, se supone que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la belleza de Marian. He sido patético… Ni siquiera pude aguantarle la mirada todo el tiempo. ¡Céntrate maldita sea!_

Cambié de tema sin más. Miré mi horario de exámenes futuros y tenía uno mañana mismo. Llevar una doble vida era difícil en momentos como éste. Era un asesino en serie que se dedicaba a limpiar la ciudad…, pero también debía ser el alumno número uno en la universidad. Lo mejor sería ir a clase por la tarde y ponerme al tanto del examen que estaba por llegar, lo cual no me importaría de no ser porque estaba ansioso por averiguar cierta fecha. Debía ser más paciente, darme más tiempo.

Logré calmarme y pensé con más claridad. Decidí ir a la universidad esa misma tarde, luego, por la noche, me acercaría a la Plaza D´Jack y exploraría la zona a ver si averiguaba algo. Con un poco de suerte… encontraría algún mafioso al que poder vapulear para sacar información. Parecía un buen plan para empezar.

[…]

Aparqué el impecable Volvo junto al resto de coches en el parking oeste de la universidad. Hice bien en ponerme mi abrigo gris puesto que hacía bastante frío esa tarde, sin duda el clima se iba a mantener así durante un tiempo. En el transcurso del parking hasta la entrada de la universidad… noté todas las miradas hacia mí. La gente me miraba, algunos se susurraban algo al oído cuando me veían, otros apartaban la mirada y, por el contrario, otros muchos la mantenían. Era famoso… e infame. Lo cierto es que tantas miradas me molestaban, pero todos miraban hacia otro lado cuando yo se la devolvía.

_Qué gente más asquerosa…_

Una vez dentro, el panorama era similar. Todos los que se percataban de mi presencia me miraban de diversas maneras, podía leer lo que significaba cada una: Odio, más odio, respeto, timidez, lujuria, miedo, rareza, molestia, admiración…

Menudo repertorio. Con fama o infamia, era extrañamente popular en Gisbourne. Uno de los habituales matones tenía acorralado a un estudiante al fondo del pasillo, lo soltó y se marchó cuando me vio. Me había labrado una reputación con mis actos, era comprensible. Mi nombre ya era muy reconocido en la universidad…, lo que me llevaba a pensar otra vez si alguna vez sería reconocido por el resto del mundo. Saqué esa idea de mi cabeza, la gente es demasiado estúpida y falsa para admirar a alguien como yo… Aunque esté salvando la maldita ciudad.

Me pareció ver a Yumi entrar en una de las aulas cuando apareció la siempre inoportuna Sarah Williams obstruyéndome el paso. Su expresión enfadada se veía muy forzada, como si quisiera dejarme claro que estaba molesta por no haberla llamado. La miré cansinamente, me percaté de que, a pesar del frío, llevaba uno de sus extravagantes modelitos multicolor. Esas mallas debajo de la falda no le iban a proteger del frío…, pero así era Sarah: primero la apariencia, luego el resto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es lo único que dices?" Me pareció curioso ver a Sarah enfadada… "Se supone que me tenías que llamar cuando acabaras de jugar a los detectives. ¡Tú siempre igual!" Gritó al fin.

Miré levemente a mi alrededor para verificar que había miradas posadas en nosotros… A la gente le seguía pareciendo raro que alguien como yo estuviera con alguien como ella. Éramos una pareja un tanto extraña. En cualquier caso, me irritó que gritara.

"No grites, por favor."

"¡Pero es que siempre me haces lo mismo!" Tomó aire y pareció prepararse para realizar una pregunta que no quería preguntar. "Axel… ¿Estás saliendo con otra o algo así?" Oí una risita proveniente de algún estudiante…

"No me apetece hablar de tonterías así, Sarah." Logré decir. Me estaba costando mucho medir mis palabras y no mandarla a paseo.

"¡Pues tenemos que hablar!" Su actitud cambió de repente y me agarró la mano con suavidad. "Axel…, yo te quiero, y necesito quedar contigo más a menudo… Pero tú siempre me evitas y siempre estás ocupado."

_Nunca había sentido tantas ganas… de golpear a una mujer…_

Miré mi reloj. Suspiré y apreté los dientes. Volví a mirar el reloj, luego a Sarah… Suspiré otra vez. Miré a los lados y volví a Sarah. Le cedí el asalto.

"Está bien, Sarah… Vamos a la cafetería."

Sonrió victoriosa… No me gustó nada que lo hiciera. La agarré de su delgada muñeca y la llevé fuera de la universidad. Cruzamos todo el campo hasta llegar al final de la calle y entramos en la cafetería. Como era evidente, había unos cuantos universitarios allí, la mayoría estaban estudiando. La llevé hasta el segundo piso y nos sentamos al lado del ventanal, ahí al menos podría contemplar el nublado cielo de vez en cuando. Sarah seguía con su sonrisa presente dado a que había conseguido arrastrarme en su patético juego. Dejé la mochila a mi lado y me quedé mirando por la ventana sin decir nada. No sabía qué decir.

"¿No quieres café?" Preguntó exagerando el tono de la pregunta.

"Vale. Café con leche… Y tráeme…"

"Seis sobres de azúcar, lo sé." Me cortó acertadamente.

Bajó al piso de abajo a pedir los cafés, pude observar cómo todos los hombres de la sala le seguían con la mirada. Sarah seguía siendo la chica más guapa y popular de la universidad, teóricamente. Bufé… Bajo mi punto de vista, Yumi era la más hermosa. Quizá no tuviera el físico de modelo que tenía Sarah, pero tenía algo más… Algo que quería conocer con ansia. Yumi tenía algo que me iba a incitar a acercarme a ella en cuanto la viera en clase. La pregunta era: ¿Me gustaría?

"¡Marchando un café con extra de azúcar para el señorito que no duerme!"

Dejó la taza con todos los sobres de azúcar delante de mí. Se le veía demasiado contenta. Me volví a preguntar lo mismo de siempre… ¿Qué demonios veía en mí para estar tan enamorada? Era algo sin sentido. Podría tener a cualquier otro tío que con gusto la trataría bien y cumpliría su papel de novio. Pero no…, tenía que insistir conmigo. La culpa era mía por haberla escogido a ella como novia de mentira, como coartada. En cuanto me independizara, que sería pronto, la mandaría a paseo sin pensármelo dos veces. Pero hasta entonces tenía que seguir con ella, ya que la conozco desde hace tiempo y tiene sentido la excusa de que me voy a su casa por las noches. Era el único motivo por el que salía con Sarah… Así es.

Sarah empezó a hablar. Comenzó por contarme que se había aburrido mucho el fin de semana, que había salido con sus amigas a la discoteca de siempre pero que cada vez le gusta menos, que hubiera preferido estar conmigo, que se divierte conmigo. Por mi parte empecé a echar el azúcar en el café… Sobre por sobre. A la chica le hizo gracia que me gustara echarle tanto azúcar al café. Siguió hablando. Después de recalcar cuánto se había aburrido, siguió con que tenía la intuición de que su primo quería algo con ella.

_Qué terrible ironía…_

"Axel…" Dijo de repente con un tono serio. La miré, claro. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Hazlo."

"Yo… Yo te gusto, ¿verdad?" Se mordió el labio inferior mientras me miraba fijamente ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

"¿No estamos saliendo juntos?" Decidí responder.

"Sí, pero… noto que falta algo entre nosotros. Sé que somos muy distintos, que no te gustan las mismas cosas que a mí, pero quiero saber si de verdad quieres estar conmigo." Me sorprendió que lo dijera tan en serio.

_Vale… Vamos allá. Cambio de planes._

"Tú y yo somos de mundos distintos, Sarah." Sus ojos me dejaron claro que se temía lo peor. "No tenemos nada en común… Ambos sentimos cierta atracción física, pero eso no es suficiente, nunca lo es. Te conozco muy bien, sé perfectamente cómo eres en todos los aspectos posibles. Cuando empezamos a salir juntos… te acostaste con diversos hombres que, sinceramente, ni los conozco ni me importa." Su expresión cambió a la de asombro y vergüenza. "Me dio igual que me fueras infiel durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo porque…, Sarah…, yo nunca sentí nada en especial por ti. Nunca me has gustado mas que físicamente. Pero debo decir algo más, en todo el tiempo que anduvimos juntos también conocí tu lado bueno. Creo que en el fondo de tu corazón eres mejor de lo que aparentas, creo que puedes ser mucho mejor persona. Eres inteligente y, aunque te esfuerces por ocultarlo, no eres como tus amigas. Por eso te mereces algo mejor que yo."

"A-Axel…" Empezó a llorar en silencio.

"Hazte un favor a ti misma y déjame marchar. Encuentra a alguien que te de lo que quieras y sé feliz. Conmigo siempre sentirás ese extraño vació… porque yo no soy el novio que necesitas." Me levanté de la silla y me puse al lado de ella, acerqué con lentitud mi mano a su húmedo rostro y le obligué a mirarme. "Basta de fingir, no necesitas seguir ningún estereotipo…"

Me quedé temporalmente sin palabras. Contemplé la tristeza de Sarah sin vacilar. Aquello que latía en mi pecho apenas se inmutó.

Pero era… preciosa.

"Sé feliz… sin mí."

La miré unos segundos más tratando de entender sus emociones, mas no obtuve respuesta. Me incliné para besarla por última vez. Sarah fue la primera mujer en mi vida, a pesar de que nunca significó nada…, quise besarla. Sentí cómo ella presionaba con fuerza sus labios sobre los míos.

Nunca me gustó la forma de ser de Sarah…, aunque lo cierto fue que, por un momento, disfruté de aquel beso. Probablemente se trató del mejor beso de toda mi vida.

_Adiós, Sarah…_

No lo dije, no hizo falta. Mi relación con Sarah, por llamarlo de alguna manera, acabó esa misma tarde. No lo tenía planeado, pero… bueno, supongo que no quería que me siguiera molestando más. Porque está claro que no lo hice por ella, por evitar que sufriera…

_¿No?_

Pagué yo mismo los cafés y me dirigí a la universidad de nuevo. El estruendo de un rayo inició la repentina lluvia. Ahora sí era un clima perfecto.

No pude evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría Sarah de camino a la universidad.

Todos esos sentimientos de angustia, tristeza, o lo que fuera, eran un tanto extraños para mí. Quizá por eso sentía curiosidad por ella… Aun así, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto entré en Gisbourne, simplemente dejé ese pequeño lado humano fuera. Había más excusas para no estar en casa por las noches, ya se me ocurriría algo.

Caminé por el pasillo con cierto desdén hasta entrar en la misma aula que anteriormente había entrado Yumi, la persona con la que quería hablar de una vez por todas. Saludé al profesor de bioética y fui directo a la mesa donde estaba Yumi ya que no tenía compañero y, de hecho, quería ser yo. Como cabía esperar, el hecho de que yo me sentara al lado de ella supuso otra oleada de miradas estúpidas por parte de los alumnos. Les ignoré y me volví hacia la japonesa para saludarle formalmente. Se ruborizó demasiado pronto, pero lo importante es que devolvió el saludo, luego siguió escuchando al profesor y tomó varios apuntes. Yo habría hecho lo mismo…, pero cada cosa que decía ese hombre no era nueva para mí. Me reconfortó ver que seguía siendo el mejor estudiante… Pasaron unos veinte minutos y lo único en lo que presté real atención fue en la hora del examen de mañana: 11:00 AM. Después de eso, dejó a los alumnos que siguieran trabajando.

Examiné a Yumi. Tenía un peinado distinto al habitual, esta vez tenía parte de la melena recogida en una trenza que rodeaba su cabeza, pero el resto de sus cabellos cobrizos seguían hasta su espalda. Llevaba puesta una ligera blusa blanca con estampados de flores, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados que resaltaban sus piernas de modelo y unas de esas botas de pelo que suelen llevar las chicas en invierno. Me fijé en sus manos y llevaba varias pulseras y anillos en la derecha, la izquierda estaba libre de accesorios. Noté que me miraba de reojo…

"Yumi, ¿te gusta la lluvia?" Pregunté sin vacilar. Ella pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta, me miró y luego miró a su izquierda, hacia la ventana.

"B-bueno, no mucho, la verdad…" Respondió volviendo a fijar sus castaños ojos sobre los míos. Espectacularmente hermosa.

"Pues se va a mantener un clima similar al de hoy durante dos meses por lo menos." Le advertí, ella hizo una mueca augurando que eso no le agradaría demasiado.

"Ya me advirtió mi madre del clima de Sherwood antes de mudarme aquí…, pero creo que podré soportarlo." Su tono sonó mucho más ligero, ya se estaba empezando a soltar más conmigo. "Imagino que a ti sí te gusta, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que aproveché para mirar las incesantes gotas de agua recorrer la ventana… Yumi, en cambio, parecía un poco nerviosa y golpeaba una y otra vez su carpeta con el bolígrafo. Me pregunté, como tantas veces ya, qué pasaba por su cabeza. A veces llegaba incluso a pensar que le incomodaba hablar conmigo…, pero ya me había asegurado anteriormente que eso no era cierto.

"No has venido a clase por la mañana… ¿Vas a dejarte algunas asignaturas?" Preguntó, avisté cómo se mordía el labio inferior con inseguridad.

"No, voy a sacarme todas." Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, sin piedad. "He estado ocupado por motivos personales." Curvé los labios en una vana sonrisa forzada, no resultó y quedó en un simple gesto facial. "Últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer… Es muy seguro que falte a algunas clases de aquí en adelante, pero asistiré a todos los exámenes, como el de mañana."

"Ya veo. Bueno, tú eres el número uno en la lista de los mejores alumnos, o sea que te puedes permitir faltar todo lo que quieras." Añadió una sonrisa al final que me reconfortó.

"Tú también podrías permitirte faltar…"

Yumi sonrió de nuevo al apartar la vista de mí, volvió a centrarse en el profesor y en los apuntes durante el resto de la clase. Yo me limité a repasar levemente algún que otro apunte y luego a mirarla. La miraba de manera descarada, era como si quisiera saber qué tenía ella para llamar tanto mi atención. No me parecía normal en mí estar ahí sentado hablando con ella voluntariamente. Era consciente de que me gustaba en cierto aspecto, pero eso no era suficiente, precisaba saber más… y para ello necesitaba estar con Yumi.

Las dos siguientes horas con el Dr. Tuck fueron demasiado atareadas como para seguir acercándome a Yumi, por lo que esperé a que termináramos para continuar en el pasillo de la universidad. Cuando me coloqué a su lado en la caminata, ella aceptó cálidamente mi llegada con una sonrisa. Iba a preguntarle por su residencia pero se me adelantó.

"¿Hoy no ha venido Sarah?" Deduje por su tono que la pregunta iba con doble sentido… Supongo que sabía lo que fuimos Sarah y yo, en Gisbourne hablan hasta las paredes.

"La he visto antes en la cafetería, creo que se ha marchado a casa. ¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada, ya sabes, como estáis juntos…"

"Ya te dije que yo no salía con nadie, Yumi. Sarah y yo somos… algo así como amigos." Fue la mejor respuesta que podía darle en ese momento. Asintió varias veces.

Se tropezó de repente consigo misma y cayeron todos los libros que sostenía al suelo. Un tipo que teníamos delante fue a reírse pero le miré… y ya sabemos lo que significa eso. A Yumi se le escapó una maldición en japonés, me agaché y empecé a recoger sus libros y hojas sueltas.

"Dime, ¿hace cuánto viniste a Sherwood?"

"Un año y medio, más o menos." Contestó aún colorada por el tropiezo.

"¿Y tienes algún amigo ya y todo eso?"

"Tengo algunos por aquí… Con los que comparto piso me llevo muy bien también, hacen la estancia mucho más agradable."

Nos reincorporamos y seguimos caminando, no podía apartar mi vista de su rostro. ¿Estaría a gusto ella?

"¿Entonces no vives con tus padres?" Quise saber.

"No, no… Mi madre y Ray se quedaron en Japón. Ellos son felices allí y no quise arrastrarles conmigo. Fue duro marchar yo sola."

"Y ahora la que no es feliz eres tú…" Dije tratando de acertar.

"Sí… ¡no! O sea, me va… bien aquí. Simplemente les echo de menos."

"Lo siento, es que me cuesta mucho leerte… No logro imaginar en qué piensas."

Su expresión fue de ligero sobresalto ante mis palabras. Una vez más, como de costumbre ya, se ruborizó y trató de ocultarlo tras su melena. Nos detuvimos en la esquina del primer desvío. Me miró de una forma extraña, parecía querer decirme algo pero no pude averiguarlo, eso me frustró.

De repente oí varias voces a mis espaldas gritando el nombre de la belleza que tenía en frente, me volví para reconocer que era el grupo de Yumi, por así decirlo. Davis Walker, Jonas Miles, Mike Leonard, Carla Valenti, Stephanie Connor y Amy Prado formaban el grupo. Desde que conozco a Yumi siempre la he visto con esa panda de "futuros médicos", que es como se autodenominaban. Recuerdo que a Davis le solté un puñetazo tiempo atrás en el instituto… Su mirada siempre me dejaba claro que no lo había olvidado.

Observé que las chicas del grupo compartían risitas y hablaban, seguramente de mí, en voz baja entre ellas. Los chicos, en cambio, concretamente Davis y Jonas, alternaban la vista entre ella y yo tratando de comprender qué hacía conmigo allí hablando. En cualquier caso, la voz de una de las chicas, no reconocí cual debido a que había vuelto mi vista de nuevo a Yumi, le pedía que fuera con ellos al comedor. Yumi me miró con compromiso, pero esta vez logré leer en sus ojos que hubiera preferido quedarse conmigo.

"Oye…" Dijo casi en un susurro. "¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Trata de integrarte. Estaría bien." Dijo con convicción, anhelando de verdad que la acompañara. Miré unos segundos a su grupo y luego bajé la vista.

"No sé…, yo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Demasiada gente."

Quizá entendió mi mensaje, o quizá no. La dejé marchar con su grupo y enseguida se fueron caminando siguiendo el pasillo hacia el comedor. No me moví del sitio y no aparté la mirada de Yumi. Oí como Carla le preguntaba si tenía algo conmigo, a lo que Davis intervino alegando que yo era un bicho raro y que tuviera cuidado. Luego comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez y no pude oír más… Sólo un "con él no lo intentes" por parte de Stephanie. Entonces Yumi, cada vez más lejos, volvió la cabeza para mirarme.

_Es… perfecta. Nunca había visto a nadie igual. ¿Qué le hace ser como es?_

Lo que se supone que era mi corazón no me transmitía nada, pero yo sabía que había algo en Yumi que me atraía de una manera espectacular. Era difícil de explicar entonces pero en mi interior algo estaba… brotando. El tiempo se detuvo para mí…

Me puse a pensar en las tres mujeres que estaban presentes en mi vida, era tan curioso…

Sarah tenía el corazón roto.

Marian…, lo de Marian era imposible.

Y ahora, con Yumi, estaba naciendo un extraño sentimiento.

Sin duda algo estaba cambiando… Ni siquiera la bestia se atrevió a especular nada, ella también se había dado cuenta.

Me daba igual que todo aquello no encajara con mi estereotipo de Asesino de Asesinos… No la iba a dejar escapar.


	10. Capítulo IX

AXEL 

CAPITULO IX

Faltaba muy poco para el final. Podía sentirlo. Casi podía hasta afirmarlo.

Soy lo que el mundo ha hecho de mí. Soy… un arma del destino.

Desde que empecé mi auténtica vida asesinando a la escoria de Sherwood… me ha ido bien. He tenido mis deslices como aprendiz, mis fallos, un único momento de arrepentimiento incluso…, pero me ha ido bien haciendo lo que hago. No he dejado rastro alguno. He sido invisible, una sombra. Dientes en la oscuridad y garras en la noche.

Sí, podía saborear el miedo que, aún poco a poco, iba creciendo en todos los criminales de esta oscura ciudad. Los malvados ya debían darse cuenta de que alguien está haciendo lo correcto, de que alguien les está juzgando… Y no había hecho más que empezar. Después de destruir Astro… ¿Qué creéis que iba a hacer?  
Después de Astro llegaría el auténtico horror para toda persona corrupta por la maldad, podrida. Después de mi gran golpe seguiría el camino hacia mi pequeño mundo perfecto. Era inevitable.

Y cuando los habitantes de Sherwood se den cuenta al fin de que el mal está siendo juzgado… querrán conocer a la persona, y no dios, que les está trayendo la paz.

Entonces conocerán a mi oscuro pasajero.

El clima que estaba esperando ya era oficial. Al fin había llegado el, por largo tiempo, permanente clima húmedo que tanto me gustaba. Con el Sol oculto, las grandes nubes grises imponentes siempre en lo alto, la, ligera o no, niebla que recorría las calles, el agradable frío y frescor… Sin duda un clima estupendo. La gente, simple como de costumbre, ya se empezaba a embutir en sus abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes. No les solía gustar diciembre. Yo, en cambio, no me abrigaba en exceso. La camiseta, una camisa de manga larga por encima, una chaquetilla si era necesario y la chaqueta, que bien podía ser la de cuero u otra de las que tenía de lana más efectiva contra el frío. A veces, como era el caso, también me veía en la necesidad de usar guantes para evitar que las manos se me congelaran y adquirieran un tono morado. Pese a todo yo asimilaba el frío muy bien, no necesitaba abrigarme en exceso ni me preocupaba por hacerlo. Este era mi clima. Una lástima que ciertas chicas a las que me gustaba observar fueran a cubrir sus esculturares cuerpos con demasiada ropa. Una lástima, un entretenimiento menos.

Le pedí al camarero un Strawberry Sunday. Me miró como si me tomara por un loco por pedir algo así con un tiempo como el que había, pero cuando le correspondí la mirada se fue raudo dentro para prepararlo. Me encontraba en la plaza D´jack, fuera de un pequeño establecimiento que servía todo tipo de cafés, batidos y helados e incluso algo de bollería. Tenía algunas mesas al aire libre que no tardarían en retirar debido al frío. Sólo un grupo de jóvenes y yo estábamos en dichas mesas de fuera, el resto dentro. El camarero me dejó la copa en la mesa y, sin decir nada, volvió a lo suyo. Por mi parte, mientras disfrutaba del exquisito sabor que me proporcionada el Strawberry Sunday, seguí observando la plaza D´jack. Era otra de las múltiples zonas ricas de la ciudad. Una enorme plaza que formaba un círculo en cuyo centro se erguía una colosal estatua conocida como Archer, el arquero. Una famosa leyenda de la que Sherwood siempre se había sentido orgullosa. Existía todo tipo de merchandising sobre el arquero legendario. Alrededor del círculo que formaba la plaza, se encontraban los altísimos edificios empresariales que otorgaban un aspecto serio e importante al lugar. La plaza era objetivo de diversos tipos de actividades… Bien para la gente iba allí a pasear, para los turistas también, para los que quisieran visitar los lujosos restaurantes de los alrededores, o quizá las también famosas perfumerías y tiendas de ropa con más éxito de América, o simplemente para quienes quisieran pasar el rato con la familia, amigos o lo que sea. ¿Placer o negocios? En mi caso… ambas cosas. Placer porque me causaba placer el saber que estaba allí para averiguar cuándo y dónde debía segar las vidas de ciertos indeseables, además del placer que me producía por igual matar a cualquier engendro. Negocios porque, al fin y al cabo, es lo más parecido a un trabajo que tengo. Una voluntaria obligación de la que no puedo ni quiero escabullirme. Mi deber, mi responsabilidad.

Mientras seguía con mi copa de helado esperando a mi objetivo, me pregunté inconscientemente qué tal habría salido mi examen. No tardé ni un segundo en responderme… Era evidente. Apenas hacía dos horas que había realizado dicho examen, uno importante en teoría, y aún lo tenía muy presente en la cabeza. Pero mi nota general era invariable, no debía siquiera dudarlo. Por otra parte, imaginé que los profesores, el director incluido, debían estar medianamente contentos de no haberme tenido que llamar la atención por agresividad para con los compañeros. Por supuesto eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de partirles la cara a los indeseables de Gisbourne, pero cierto era que, a pesar de haberlo hecho, no se habían enterado los profesores. Recordé entonces mis días de instituto… Allí mi horario escolar se dividía en tres partes: Clases, enfermería y despacho del director. Al llegar a Gisbourne sucedió más o menos lo mismo, con la diferencia de que no era yo quien frecuentaba la enfermería…

Suspiré y salí de mis recuerdos. Ya había terminado mi copa de helado y mi objetivo seguía sin aparecer. Fruncí el rostro decepcionado y me apoyé en la mesa para seguir esperando. Estaba acostumbrado a esperar a mis victimas…, pero seguía siendo un auténtico coñazo.

- ¿Axel Sibley?

La voz con un muy femenino acento alemán, además de conocida, sonó por mi derecha. Arqueé una ceja y miré en aquella dirección para reconocer a la bella agente del FBI de cabellos azules grisáceos. Allí, con su típica sonrisa que seguía sin saber qué quería decir, su mirada fría y esbelta figura. A ella tampoco parecía importarle demasiado el frío que invadía la ciudad, pues, a parte del corto abrigo blanco que llevaba, únicamente llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas y unas medias. El abrigo me pareció más bien una chaqueta cuando lo miré bien…

- Franziska von Karma… -Dije sin mucho ánimo. No me alegraba ni un ápice verla de nuevo.

- ¿A qué viene ese tono, Axel Sibley? ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? –Preguntó irónica.

La miré a los ojos aún con la ceja arqueada y volví a mirar al frente, a la plaza.

- No veo por qué debería alegrarme. –Respondí carente de ánimo. –Te conozco tan poco como duró el caso…

_Jah… no he podido evitarlo._

- Veo que conservas tu sentido del humor. ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

Sus preguntas me parecían curiosas como ella misma. Realmente no la entendía muy bien, ignoraba por completo qué pretendía al entablar conversación conmigo, con la persona que la humilló. Decidí seguirle el juego mientras esperaba.

- En realidad voy a la universidad. De hecho, hace ya un rato que he salido. En cuanto a la otra pregunta… ¿Acaso importa? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Pasear.

- No, me refiero a qué haces aquí… hablando conmigo. –Seguía sin mirarla, pero vi cómo ella posaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura.

-No se me ocurrió ningún motivo por el que no venir a saludarte. Quería ver qué harías. –Respondió tan clara como antes.

- ¿Y?

- Y eres un bicho raro, Axel Sibley.

- Menuda novedad. ¿Y tú eres…?

- Una hermosa mujer inteligente y muy buena en su trabajo.

Consiguió que la mirara una vez más con la ceja arqueada. Ella seguía con la misma sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro. Me volví a preguntar qué demonios hacía hablando conmigo. ¿Realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

- No tan buena, creo recordar. –Franziska soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Supe desde el principio que tenías un ENORME ego, Axel Sibley. Me divierte verlo incluso. ¿De veras te crees mejor que yo por hallar las claves importantes de aquel caso?

- Has evitado admitir que RESOLVÍ el caso, o sea que sin duda te molestó que lo hiciera…

- Molestar es una palabra demasiado grande. No, no me molestó. –Su tono de voz era un poco más serio, mas seguía teniendo la sensación de que se divertía. – Me molesta cuando alguien fuma a mi lado, me molesta que los hombres sean tan simples y fáciles, me molesta que mis compañeros del FBI, en su gran mayoría, sean unos incompetentes, me molesta la falta de disciplina y la injusticia en general, incluso me sigue molestando que mi padre sea tan controlador. Pero no, no me molestó que alguien como tú resolviera un caso como ese.

- Hmmm… -Musité. –Una infancia dura, ¿eh?

- Oh, sí. ¿Y tú?

- No la recuerdo.

- Vaya, no sé qué es más penoso.

Aspiré profundamente. Ya me estaba aburriendo, más aún, de esta especie de conversación de besugos. Con un gesto de mano llamé al inútil del camarero y le pagué la cantidad justa del magnífico Strawberry Sunday. Me puse en pie y encaré a Franziska, no había cambiado su expresión. Decidí preguntarle algo, esta vez la respuesta sí me interesaba.

- Dime, ¿acabasteis de resolver el caso?

- ¿No lo habías hecho tú? –Preguntó irónica otra vez. Me molestó.

- ¿Lo habéis resuelto o no? –Alcé ligeramente el tono de voz sin querer.

- En su gran mayoría. La Srta. Hunnigan nos contó todo lo que sabía, igual que a ti… -Hizo una leve pausa, me percaté de que, por un segundo, su sonrisa desapareció. –Como el caso está relacionado con Astro resulta casi imposible avanzar.

Me gustaba su acento, de hecho. Me hice un poco el tonto…

- ¿Por qué? –Ella bufó con una especie de risita, como si la respuesta fuera tan evidente como lo era.

- Astro es intocable, Axel Sibley. Su sombra es demasiado larga incluso para la policía. –Hizo otra pausa. Sonrió irónica. –Sobretodo para la policía.

- Pero tú eres del FBI…

- TAMBIÉN para el FBI. –Admitió no muy orgullosa. -¿Damos un paseo? –Sugirió de repente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me apetece pasear.

- No… -Suspiré conteniéndome. -¿Por qué quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Franziska soltó una carcajada lo suficientemente larga para sorprenderme. Era la primera vez que su habitual sonrisa se convertía en algo más. No creí haber dicho nada gracioso –nunca lo hago- pero con aquella mujer nunca se sabía. Controlaba tan bien cada uno de sus movimientos faciales y tenía una mirada tan penetrante que incluso a mí me resultaba difícil leerla como a las demás. Supongo que por eso llamaba minimamente mi atención. Tenía un toque único.

- Apuesto a que eres todo un Casanova, Axel Sibley.

- Apuestas mal.

- Claro… Eres un chico solitario con una mente demasiado avanzada para los demás jóvenes de tu edad. Apuesto entonces a que tú mismo escogiste tu soledad.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta. –Me impacienté, no podía olvidarme de mi verdadero objetivo.

- Veamos…, -fingió pensar durante unos segundos – porque me debes una por haberme vencido en nuestro primer asalto.

Sin lugar a dudas su respuesta logró sorprenderme. Consiguió el noventa por ciento de mi atención. Me crucé de brazos.

- ¿Que te debo una? Recuerda que fuisteis tú y tu amigo el agente Murray quienes me lanzasteis el guante primero.

- Por supuesto que fue así. –Admitió divertida. –Eres el hijo de un respetado policía y llegaste al museo junto a tu gran ego dispuesto a humillar a todos los presentes, ¿cierto? –No dije que no. –Debía tratar de detenerte a toda costa. Aun teniendo muchísima más experiencia que tú, lograste sonsacar a la Srta. Hunnigan lo que ni yo ni ninguno pudo. –Paró un momento, intuí que se le había ocurrido otro comentario gracioso que añadir. –No quiero ni imaginarme tus métodos de interrogación…

- Por favor… - Puse los ojos en blanco por un momento. –O sea que tu actitud inicial era tu manera de imponerte ante mí. No sé qué pensar. Ahora vienes aquí y me muestras tu cara buena, si es que esa es la buena, y usas tu gran carisma para entretenerte un rato ya que me has visto por aquí. Si no supiera que los von Karma tienen fama de ser fríos como una esquirla de hielo, me atrevería a decir que hay algo en mí que te gusta y que incluso se ha pasado por tu notable mente la idea de pedirme una cita aun cuando a la vez te preguntas si eres demasiado mayor para mí. De veras que no sé qué pensar.

Mis acertadas palabras hicieron que Franziska se quedase callada durante el rato suficiente para asegurarme que estaba en lo cierto, aunque en ningún momento borró esa sonrisa de sus finos y pálidos labios. Miré de reojo a la plaza para ver si veía a mi hombre. Nada.

- Tienes una mente brillante, eso lo admito aunque alimente a tu ego, pero cierto es que te das siempre mucha importancia. El mundo gira en torno a Axel Sibley, ¿hum? –Se cruzó de brazos, ladeo la cabeza. No reconocí su nueva mirada. –Claro que hay algo en ti que me gusta, de lo contrario no perdería mi valioso tiempo aquí contigo. Eres diferente y llamas, en parte, mi atención. –Soltó otra carcajada. –Pero no, no voy a pedirte una cita de momento. Qué mono.

Desvié la mirada hacia el centro de la plaza una vez más… y allí estaba él. Temía que no se presentara, pero estaba en lo cierto después de todo. Allí estaba el hombre que me llevaría hasta la reunión de Astro, el que me diría la maldita fecha que necesitaba.

Noté unos fuertes latidos dentro de mi pecho. Volví a mirar a la agente del FBI para despedirme cortésmente. Se me adelantó.

- En fin, ahora que ya están las cosas más o menos claras… te dejo que sigas con tu fría soledad. No descartes que volvamos a coincidir por ahí un día de estos, Axel Sibley. –Me pareció que me guiñaba un ojo.

- Estaré alerta, supongo. Ehm… un placer…, supongo. –Ella rió de nuevo.

- Qué mono.

_Será zorra…_

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso ligero. La seguí con la mirada; caminaba como si estuviera en un desfile de moda, firme y elegantemente. Incluso me percaté de que contoneaba de manera exagerada el trasero.

Los pensamientos secundarios, en los que se encontraba Franziska, desaparecieron con ella. Toda mi atención se centro en Robert Statom…, el hombre al que con tanta impaciencia esperaba. Comencé a seguirle mezclándome con la multitud. Aquello iba a ser fácil.

Nos separaban ahora unos siete metros de distancia. Yo no apartaba la vista del trajeado hombre de blanco con la media melena castaña recogida en una coleta alta. Parecía tener prisa, cabía esperar que llegara tarde no sólo por la velocidad de sus pasos, sino por la constante ojeada que le echaba a su reloj. Una lástima que no fuese a llegar a su trabajo. Recorté toda la distancia que nos separaba y me coloqué a su espalda…

_Empieza el plan._

- Robert Statam, -le susurré al oído pronunciando claramente su nombre –sé quién es.

- ¿¡Q-qué!?

- Si se le ocurre darse la vuelta… morirá. –Mi tono de voz sonó lo bastante convincente y serio como para que se lo creyera a la primera, mas no quise arriesgarme. –Si decide probar suertes y darse la vuelta o trata de salir corriendo…, bueno, le dejo intentarlo.

No se arriesgó, tal y como imaginaba. Se rascó la nuca con inquietud, ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Se obligó a calmarse tratando de mantener el porte.

- Va-vale… Ahora tiene mi atención. Escucha, si eres uno de los chicos de Bill…

- No trabajo para Bill. –Le corté con un tono enfadado. –Trabajo para alguien de mayor importancia. Alguien que no escatima en gastos a la hora de hacer negocios.

- Vale, vale… -Respiró entrecortadamente. -¿Qué quiere tu jefe? ¿Sabe que yo no soy mas que el mensajero?

- Claro que lo sabe, pero fue muy estricto cuando me dijo que tenías que ser tú.

La gente seguía desplazándose con total normalidad. Robert y yo estábamos parados en mitad de la plaza como tantos otros. Un plan magnífico sin lugar a dudas. Bien elaborado. Invisible a la luz del día.

- Que tenía que ser yo… -repitió casi en un susurro -¿el qué tenía que ser yo?

- Mi objetivo. –Para mantener la intriga y la tensión, esperé veinte segundos sin decir nada. –Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido?

- Espera, espera… yo no…

- ¿Ves aquel edificio de enfrente? –Robert miró hacia el rascacielos ProtoTech. –Undécima ventana a la izquierda. –Robert buscó dicha ventana. –Ahí está el primer francotirador. Ahora mire al edificio Locksley Manior… -y Robert así lo hizo, lentamente. –Segundo francotirador en el sexto piso, ventana tres de la derecha. Si quiere le digo dónde están los otros dos, pero imagino que ya debe hacerse a la idea de que lo de intentar correr no es una opción aconsejable. Si todavía duda, le animo a dar un único paso al frente. Ellos no durarán en matarle…, hay muchos como usted que pueden ayudarnos. Bien, ¿qué decide?

Esta vez fue él quien me concedió unos veinte segundos de silencio. Vi en su nuca cómo nacía el sudor… Perfecto, pensé. Robert estaba a punto de darme una afirmativa, estaba a punto de verificar, como otros tantos, que yo era un genio. Aquel pobre diablo iba a pasar una mala tarde. Me partí de risa junto a mi oscuro pasajero en mi interior. Respiré con fuerza para que recordara que estaba justo detrás de él. Esperando y enfadado.

-Joder… -Susurró. –Dime qué quiere tu jefe que haga.

_¡Ya eres mío!_

Saqué de mi bolsillo un pequeño aparato auricular con micro incorporado y se lo entregué con discreción en la mano. Acto seguido me puse la capucha de la chaquetilla que tenía bajo la americana y me coloqué un aparato en la oreja igual al que le había entregado. Le ordené que se lo pusiera también para mantenernos comunicados. Miró el aparato confuso, seguramente preguntándose de dónde había sacado algo así y qué tenía pensado obligarle a hacer. Se lo puso sin decir nada. Le dije que esperara y me mezclé con la multitud que tenía a mi espalda. Me alejé treinta y cuatro pasos sin perder contacto visual y me apoyé en una de las diez piedras monumentales que había alrededor de la plaza –todas en memoria de D´jack, fiel amiga de Archer el arquero-. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón e incluso crucé las piernas. Aunque desde el principio ya resultaba prácticamente invisible, ahora era otro joven más en la plaza. El pensamiento más lógico que podían tener los transeúntes era que estaría esperando a alguien. En cualquiera de los casos era invisible…

- ¿Me oye? –Pregunté queriendo comprobar que el micro funcionada.

- Sí, sí… -Susurró. –Me temo que sí…

- Bien, siéntese junto a la fuente. –Seguí a Robert con la mirada que, sin decir nada, obedeció y se sentó recto apoyando el maletín que portaba encima de sus piernas. –Lleva un ordenador portátil dentro del maletín, ¿verdad?

- Sí… ¿Es… es dinero lo que quiere tu jefe?

- No. Saque el ordenador y enciéndalo.

Esperé a que lo hiciera sin apartar en ningún momento la vista sobre él. Vi como se limpiaba el sudor y, mientras sacaba y encendía el ordenador, miraba a los lados con nerviosismo. Le dije que dejara de hacer nada llamativo. Me avisó cuando estaba listo.

- ¿Y ahora? –Quiso saber.

- Ahora voy a hacerle un par de preguntas. Tras la muerte de Maroni… ¿Quién está al mando de Astro?

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Ya me ha oído. Contesta o muere.

Robert se aflojó la corbata. Astro era algo de lo que siempre se hablaba entre susurros incluso para sus empleados. El pobre desgraciado parecía albergar la esperanza de que yo no supiera que estaba más que afiliado a la mafia más importante de la ciudad. No tardó en resignarse y seguir bailando al compás que yo le establecía.

- James Laury, -me dijo en un tono muy bajo –él es el líder ahora.

- Creo que voy a pasar de todo esto y voy a ordenar que te vuelen la cabeza. Adiós, Robert.

- ¡No, espera!

Vi cómo una pareja que pasaba por su lado le miraban extrañados. Robert reaccionó medianamente bien y fingió que estaba usando el ordenador. Casi podía ver como seguí supurando desde mi posición. Sonreí.

- Última oportunidad, y no vuelva a llamar la atención. ¿Quién está realmente al mando? No me creo que sea James Laury. De hecho, no me creo siquiera que Luca Maroni fuera demasiado importante.

- ¿Cómo coño sabes tanto? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa y por lo bajo.

- Contesta. –Le oí dar un largo y profundo suspiro. Quise decir la frase mágica que tenía reservada para él. -¿Vale más otra vida que no sea la suya?

Me percaté de cómo Robert alzaba la cabeza. Me buscó durante cinco escasos segundos y luego posó las manos sobre las teclas del portátil para seguir disimulando.

- Jacob Krum…

_Lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía! Laury no es más que otro cabeza de turco, no es realmente el líder de Astro. Y Maroni igual, otra marioneta sin mayor relevancia para la mafia. Jacob Krum… Ese es el nombre. Con su muerte toda Astro quedará reducida a cenizas. Cuando todos esos mafiosos se den cuenta por fin de que alguien los está quitando del medio… saldrán corriendo despavoridos temiendo ser los siguientes. Porque cuando mate a Jacob no cesaré la caza… Pienso encontrar y asesinar a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esta maldita plaga que lleva azotando la ciudad desde mucho antes de mi nacimiento. Sí…, puedo sentirlo. Mi victoria está cada vez más cerca. Sólo un poco más…, sólo el lugar y la fecha exactas de la reunión. Sólo un poco más… ¡y los mataré a todos!_

- Muy bien, -dije al fin -¿dónde está?

- Eso no lo sabe nadie…

Le creí. Tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Qué hace usted en Astro exactamente?

- Soy me-mensajero la mayoría de las veces… Me encargo de comunicar los gastos, ingresos, ganancias, y todo tipo de asuntos relacionados con el dinero que mueven por la ciudad, a quien me dicen. Por lo general suelo llevar los mensajes a los capos de las mafias afiliadas…

- Bien. ¿Cuándo será la siguiente reunión de Astro? –Pronuncié lentamente cada palabra.

Robert palideció. Debía de estar alucinando por la información que yo poseía. Pensé que quizá ya se habría dado cuenta de la importancia del asunto, de que aquello no era una simple extorsión ni un juego de niños. Cuatro francotiradores imaginarios le sometían a una presión que me era muy útil… Aquel hombre iba a contarme todo cuanto debía saber. Ya no albergaba ninguna duda. Era mío.

Tardó un minuto y seis segundos en darme la respuesta.

- Pasado mañana…

_¿¡Tan pronto!? ¡Perfecto!_

- ¿Dónde?

Esta vez tardó un poco menos en responder.

- A-aquí, es decir… En la Cima de Sherwood, el edificio que tengo frente a mí. ¿L-lo ves?

- Lo veo. La Punta de la Flecha. ¿Es de Astro entonces?  
- Sí…

- Dígame la hora y el lugar exacto de la reunión. Seré más explícito, cuéntame todo lo que sepa sobre esa reunión. Esto está a punto de acabar, Robert.

Aunque lo del ordenador no era más que un truco para guardar las apariencias, Robert lo utilizó. Únicamente vi cómo desplazaba el dedo índice por el ratón táctil. Me dijo lo que había leído.

- Última planta, sala de reuniones, 21:00 horas…

- Siga.

- Todos los capos y líderes de Astro además de sus afiliados deberán llegar, puntuales, a la hora establecida para planear y debatir el futuro de la familia. Ehp…, también pone que se debatirán los nuevos negocios pensados para el 2011 y decidirán qué hacer con los hombres que tienen comprados en la policía. Hay un aviso importante que cita que todos y cada uno de los presentes debe ir desarmado para evitar el problema de la última reunión. Ah… a ver… Recalca que el respeto es lo más sagrado en Astro. Sí, bueno, eso es todo.

- Acabe de leer.

- No es nada realmente… "Controlaremos Sherwood con fuerza y miedo para que no caiga nunca en las sombras." Es… es el lema de Astro, por así decirlo. Dicen que Jacob es muy estricto respecto a sus reglas. Respeto, honor…, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Apague el ordenador.

Me sentía bien. Había llenado el molesto vacío que creó la información de Victoria Hunnigan. Ahora ya sabía, tal y como tenía planeado, todo lo que debía saber para actuar. Honor y respeto…, pensé, esos bastardos creen saber el significado de esas palabras…, yo les enseñaré lo que es honor y respeto.

Me sentía bien. El pelele de Robert ya estaba exprimido, no podía darme más de sí. Lo había utilizado a la perfección y gracias a eso mi bestia y yo estábamos saciados… Pero solo en cierta medida, pues el auténtico vacío sólo desaparecería cuando Astro no fuera más que un recuerdo de tiempos peores. Por otra parte, el vacío original, el que nació junto a mí, no desaparecería hasta que yo librara a Sherwood de todo el mal que le corroe. Tenía mucho por hacer. No desfallecería.

Robert interrumpió la fiesta que había montado en mi fuero interno en vista de los tiempos mejores que estaban por llegar.

- He hecho todo lo que me has pedido. No sé, ni quiero saber, para qué queréis tu jefe y tú esta información… Pero yo no quiero tomar partido. Te lo suplico, déjame volver con mi familia para que pueda largarme de la ciudad…, porque está claro que, si no me matas tú, lo harán los de Astro.

- Probablemente. Ha quebrantado ese bonito código que se ha inventado tu jefe. Ahora quítese el auricular y, cuando yo le diga, vaya a tirarlo a la papelera que hay varios metros a su izquierda, la que está junto al monumento XIII.

Me contuve las ganas de echarme a reír por el éxito que estaba teniendo. Miré mi reloj para verificar que contaba con el tiempo suficiente para el truco final. El reloj marcaba las 18:54. Desde el mismo instante en que tracé mi plan en casa y salí rumbo a la plaza D´jack para esperar a Robert Statam sabía que, si mi encuentro con él se alargaba hasta esas horas, podría usar el acontecimiento de las 19:00 para el golpe de gracia. Por ese motivo tenía ganas de echarme a reír… Mejor no podía ser. Toqué mi antebrazo derecho para cerciorarme de que mi arma secreta seguía en su sitio. De verdad que tenía ganas de reír.

Dejé que Robert sufriera esos cinco minutos que yo precisaba.

_Solo un poco más… Apenas un minuto más…_

- Vaya a tirar ya el auricular. Luego podrá irse.

Antes de que se quitara el auricular oí cómo se lo agradecía a Dios. Pobre imbécil, pensé. Desde mi posición vi como el mensajero se abría paso entre la numerosa multitud de personas que habían asistido, como cada miércoles, a presenciar los fuegos artificiales en memoria de las leyendas de Sherwood. Sí, fuegos artificiales…

Robert llegó a la papelera que estaba al lado del monumento XII. Miré el reloj y ya era la hora. Los fuegos artificiales salieron disparados desde el este brindando un espectáculo aceptable que a la gente siempre le gustaba ver, sobretodo a los niños. Yo me encontraba en la zona oeste de la plaza. Apoyado en el monumento XIII…

En cuanto los fuegos artificiales explotaron en el nublado cielo, en el mismo instante en que todo el mundo alzó la vista y me dio la espalda, en ese preciso momento, saqué el cuchillo táctico que guardaba en un brazal oculto en mi antebrazo derecho y apuñalé por la espalda a Robert Statam, mensajero de todas las mafias y afiliado de Astro además de padre de familia. Una vez introducida la hoja con precisión y fuerza, hice un rápido giro de muñeca para abrir la herida. Mi acción no duró ni cinco segundos. Cuando me alejaba con discreción Robert aún seguía de pie. Se tambaleó a los dos segundos y cayó a los cinco. Muerto.

Mientras me alejaba, sonriendo y mirando el auricular que le había quitado de la mano en el momento de la apuñalada, comencé a oír los gritos de escándalo que precedían a la visión de un cadáver por parte de los transeúntes. Por mi parte había terminado. Mi próximo objetivo era la reunión…

La recta final se mostraba ante mí. Iba a acabar por fin con toda la mafia y lo iba a hacer de golpe. Debía trazar un buen plan para llegar hasta el encuentro y allí… matarlos a todos. Sin preocuparme del cadáver que había dejado atrás, me subí en el impecable Volvo y puse rumbo a mi hogar. Había sido un día muy completo…

** Ese mismo día, horas antes…**

Después de darme mi refrescante ducha de todas las mañanas, bajé raudo a prepararme el desayuno. Estaba preparado y más que listo para superar el examen que teníamos hoy en la universidad. Aun así me estaba replanteando faltar a las cuatro primeras clases e ir únicamente al examen. De veras Gisbourne estaba resultando aburrida este año. Yumi era, casi con seguridad, el mayor aliciente para ir a las clases de la mañana. No obstante, mis pensamientos estaban centrados todavía en la reunión de Astro. Por entonces tenía que averiguar de una maldita vez cuándo y dónde sería…

Después del desayuno cogí el mando del televisor y, estando de pie detrás del sofá, me puse a repasar los canales de noticias para saber si decían algo interesante.

"…Y continuamos con el tiempo. ¡Ya está aquí el frío típico de Sherwood!"

"…al final, el secuestro de la senadora Kent, acabó con la detención de los hombres que la habían raptado hace dos días. Nos alegramos de que la senadora esté bien y…"

"Nos comunican que el acceso al museo Locksley todavía no es posible. Según nuestras fuentes, pronto abrirán sus puertas para presentar Bella´s Lullaby…"

"…en Legacy el crimen sigue en aumento, pero desde Twilight E&B News damos nuestro apoyo al hé…"

Apagué el televisor desinteresado. Decidí asistir únicamente al examen. Mi mente estaba demasiado centrada en asuntos importantes como para malgastar el tiempo yendo a las primeras clases. Tenía que ponerme a trabajar en un plan, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento no tenía ninguna idea clara. Lo único que sabía es que la clave se encontraba en la plaza D´jack. Había mucho margen, pero confiaba en mí. Me senté en el borde del sofá y adquirí la posición de "El Pensador".

Edward bajó aprisa las escaleras y se preparó un café como hacía cada día. Ni siquiera me saludó, por lo que imaginé que seguía estando hasta arriba de trabajo. Quizá no era el mejor momento para decirle que tenía pensado mudarme dentro de muy poco…

- Edward, ¿tienes un momento?

- Si no interrumpe mi café… -Dijo tratando de sonar bromista.

- En absoluto. –Me volví para mirarle, pero seguía con la cómoda posición. –Quería que supieras que pronto me mudaré a algún apartamento.

- ¡Vaya, hijo! Si yo fuera un padre cualquiera me habrías herido por ser tan directo en ese tema. –Su broma no me hizo gracia, pero él sí que se rió. Fui a responderle pero el jefe se adelantó. –No tienes por qué buscarte un apartamento, hijo. –Y se bebió el café de un trago.

- Pero debo hacerlo.

- No, en absoluto.

- Edward… -No imaginé que se opondría a mi marcha, estaba dispuesto a darle buenas razones y él no podría detenerme. Necesitaba irme cuanto antes.

- Axel, no tienes por qué buscarte un apartamento… porque ya me he encargado de eso, ¿vale?

_Viejo zorro… Tan agudo como de costumbre._

- O sea que…

- O sea que mañana mismo te confirmaré la dirección. Un amigo mío me ha ayudado, me dijo que te encantaría el lugar. –Sonaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

- Gracias. –Me deshice de la posición. – ¿Puedo confiar entonces de que será un buen piso?

- Tienes mi palabra. –Corrió hasta el perchero y se puso la gabardina. Pensé que solo le faltaba el sombrero… -Lamento no tener tiempo para estar en casa estos días, hijo. Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro. A trabajar, jefe.

Cuando Edward salió me quedé unos segundos ahí sentado sin hacer nada. Me había quedado en blanco por un momento. Maldije por no tener un plan todavía. Sin venir a cuento, me dejé caer al suelo y evité el impacto colocando las manos como si fuera a hacer flexiones. En lugar de eso, me impulsé con un pie y me quedé en posición vertical con las piernas estiradas hacia el techo. Siempre era un buen momento para hacer ejercicio, me ayudaba a pensar incluso. Manteniéndome rígido, comencé a flexionar los brazos haciendo complicadas flexiones boca abajo, sosteniendo todo mi peso. Arriba y abajo llegué a contar cuarenta y tres hasta que Marian irrumpió abriendo la puerta con fuerza para luego dar un ligero portazo. Levantó las cejas al encontrarme en aquella posición y se mordió discretamente el labio inferior, muy discretamente. Tomé un último impulso y con una acrobacia volví a poner los pies en el suelo. Ahora bien…

_Cejas levantadas: Sorpresa. Nunca ha visto a nadie hacer esas complicadas flexiones salvo en la televisión. Morderse el labio inferior: Deseo. Le ha impresionado mi físico y ha recordado que le gusto, aunque es probable que ni siquiera haya tenido que recordarlo. Conclusión: Es posible que Marian me siga teniendo muy presente en su atolondrada cabeza._

Después del análisis la saludé, ella meneó la cabeza, tiró su bolso contra el sofá y suspiró frustrada. Nadie saluda hoy, pensé. Marian fue directa a la nevera y se sacó un plato con la pizza que se había dejado ayer. La metió al microondas y esperó de brazos cruzados. Solo por curiosidad me quedé sin decir nada hasta que el microondas pitó, luego observé cómo sacaba la pizza y se llevaba un trozo directamente a la boca. Me pregunté por qué comía con tanta ansia, no tardé en deducirlo. Alguien le había fallado, quizás una cita o una amistad, y el hecho de que fuera directa a comer algo significaba que comer era su aliciente para cuando estaba enfadada. Me acerqué a la barra de la cocina.

- Ehm… ¿Estás bien? –Pregunté por cortesía. Ella me miró como si fuese obvio que no estaba bien.

- No, Axel, no lo estoy. –Se metió otra porción de pizza a la boca y se fue al sofá. La seguí y me senté en el sillón a su derecha para poder verle la cara. No hizo falta que le preguntara de nuevo. – ¡Vaya manera de dejarme plantada!

- ¿Una cita?

- ¿¡Qué!? –Me miró como si fuese evidente que no estaba hablando de una cita. -¡No! Una amiga me ha dejado plantada. Precisamente hoy que es un buen día para ir de tiendas.

- Oh, vas de tiendas…

- Sí, claro que voy. Pero María me ha fallado y no es plan de ir yo sola. –Realmente estaba molesta. No entendía por qué la gran mayoría de las mujeres necesitaba una acompañante a la hora de comprar ropa, era algo ridículo. Pero de repente la mirada de Marian ya no sugería enfado, sino picardía. –Hey… A lo mejor podrías acompañarme.

Por muy preciosa que fuera aquella sonrisa con la que acabó la frase, yo me abstenía a realizar semejante tontería. No me veía acompañando a Marian para esperar quién sabe cuánto tiempo a que se probara toda la ropa que estuviera de moda en invierno. Tuve que darle una negativa.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó volviendo a su mirada de enojo.

- Porque lo que me pides es la labor de una amiga. –Su ceño se frunció más aún. Seguía siendo bonita… pero su intento de hacer notar su enfado podría considerarse cómico. –No me mires así, sabías que me iba a negar.

- Es cierto, -admitió muy rápida- pero un amigo también puede acompañarme.

- Pues llámalo. –Sugerí.

- Qué gracioso… Me refería a ti. Somos amigos, ¿no?

_Dile que sí._

- Sí.

- Y me prometiste que harías de éstas mis mejores vacaciones, ¿no?

_Mierda…_

- Sí.

- Pues nos vamos de compras, primo.

Curioso. Antes de que me diera cuenta… ya estaba en el centro comercial Griffin acompañando a Marian. Había bastante gente, pero según la chica no tanta como cuando había rebajas. Insistía en que era el mejor día para comprar ropa y, de hecho, que necesitaba atuendos nuevos contra el frío. Me pregunté por vigésima octava vez cómo había logrado arrastrarme con ella.

Después de mirar varios escaparates, se decidió a entrar en una tienda que, según ella, tenía de lo mejor. Le pedí por favor que fuera rápida. Creo que me ignoró.

- ¿Qué tal este chaleco?

- Marian… -Me quejé.

- ¡Oh, venga!

- Tsk… ¿Te queda bien? –Se supone que tenía que afirmarlo, pero aquello me superaba.

- No suenas muy convencido… Mejor pruebo otro.

Y así transcurrieron más de diez minutos. Al menos, para mi consuelo, de cada diez prendas se guardaba cinco para comprarlas, porque no hubiera soportado que no se llevara nada. Esperé otros cuantos minutos a que saliera del probador. Me pareció que esta vez se estaba probando un vestido… y eso que se suponía que necesitaba ropa que abrigara. Pensé que las mujeres deberían hacer como yo: comprarse muchísima ropa para tener un buen y variado repertorio. Por supuesto, esa no era la lógica del 95% de las mujeres jóvenes.

Mientras seguía esperando observé a la gente y su simpleza. Moviéndose de aquí para allá con una única dirección. Un objetivo estúpido. Unos jóvenes visitaban una tienda de videojuegos y exageraban un tono de alucinación por las novedades que habían salido. Me pareció patético el hecho de que su única diversión fueran las videoconsolas. En cambio, un pequeño grupo de chicas de unos quince años, paseaban sin rumbo aparente riendo a carcajadas pero cuchicheando entre ellas. Lanzaban miradas provocativas acompañadas de risitas a todo chico atractivo que veían. Idiotas con ganas de crecer que involuntariamente basaban su personalidad o bien en las chicas más mayores que ellas de su instituto o bien en personajes famosos, ya fueran ficticios o no, que les gustaran. Desplacé mi vista 180 grados hacia la derecha para contemplar a un matrimonio de unos treinta y cinco a cuarenta años. Más simpleza. Creyendo que su matrimonio ya vivió una gran experiencia en su luna de miel, se conformaban con lo que tenían. Seguramente estaban convencidos de que eran felices, pero yo estaba convencido de que ninguno tenía lo que quería, no había diversión alguna, solo rutina. Todos y cada uno de ellos me parecían muy aburridos. Esa gente era la plebe… y llamaban "vida" a cualquier cosa.

Oí cómo Marian me llamaba desde el probador. Me acerqué y le pregunté qué ocurría, mas ella me pidió que abriera la cortina. Quizá estaba yendo demasiado lejos en mis deducciones, pero empezaba a pensar que lo de que Marian me tenía en su cabeza era cierto y que, de un modo más o menos discreto, intentaba cortejarme para reanudar aquello que quise dejar atrás. Otra prueba del destino. Ni siquiera estaba del todo convencido de que pudiera resistirme a ella. Marian, junto con Yumi y Sarah, era una de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta. Yo seguía siendo algo parecido a un humano, al menos en ese aspecto, y mi prima me seguía resultando tremendamente atractiva. Blasfemé en mi fuero interno antes de abrir la cortina.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

El vestido de noche le quedaba impecable, perfecto. Su dorada y corta melena relucía mucho más con aquel dichoso vestido. Marian estaba dándome la espalda, mirándome con la cabeza girada y una –para mi sorpresa- inocente sonrisa. No alcanzaba a subirse la cremallera del vestido…

_Sin duda tiene que ser un truco._

Odiaba no estar seguro de sus intenciones. En otras circunstancias, con otra mujer, una a la que no me sintiera atraído ni con la que me hubiera acostado lujuriosamente, podría deducir cada uno de gestos, pero con Marian se me estaba complicando. ¿Tan débil era? No era hasta hace unos días que me creía superior a todo tipo de encantos femeninos… Pero también era cierto que no era hasta hace unos días que había conocido a Marian y había empezado a fijarme en Yumi de verdad. No tenía ni idea de lo que me deparaba el futuro con "las mujeres de mi vida", aunque yo no era conocido precisamente por temer al futuro. Mucho menos rehuirlo. Que sea lo que tenga que ser, sugirió mi mente. No tenía ataduras para con nadie salvo yo mismo.

Con una mano sujeté parte del vestido y con la otra me dispuse a subir la cremallera hacia arriba. Mis dedos rozaron la inmaculada espalda de Marian.

- Ah… -se quejó apenas sin voz-, tienes las manos heladas, Axel.

- Lo siento. –Se me ocurrió decir. Ella soltó una risita volviendo la vista al frente, al espejo.

- No te disculpes, ya sabía que tenías las manos frías. No es la primera vez que me tocas…

Observé a través del reflejo Marian tenía la mirada perdida. Mucho me temía que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Estaba recordando lo que no debía, lo que yo no quería que recordara. Subí con cuidado la cremallera y me erguí, ladeé la cabeza esperando que no acabara su frase ahí. No dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y me miró.

- Perdona, yo no… -Tomó aire. –No quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

- Humm… -Musité sin saber por qué. –No me haces sentir incómodo, pero creí que esto ya estaba superado.

- Pues te pido perdón por esto entonces. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, primo. Aunque, si te sirve de algo, no era mi intención arrastrarte aquí para… cortejarte o lo que sea que haya intentado hacer. –Puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía muy bien qué decir ni qué había dicho. Su sinceridad era algo que no me esperaba, me dejó cinco segundos sin palabras. No quería herirla ni responderle nada grosero, no quería que estuviera mal,

- Humm… -De nuevo. –Te disculpas demasiado. –Marian alzó las cejas: Sorpresa…

- Vaya, pues lo siento. –Su tono casi me hizo creer que lo decía alegremente, pero su rostro seguía serio y con un toque que no lograba descifrar. –Creo que no vas a poder cumplir tu promesa… -Dijo inesperadamente, bajando la mirada al suelo.

- Marian…

Posé mi helada mano en su barbilla, ella se estremeció muy poco. Con suavidad, la obligué a mirarme. Contemplé sus ojos color avellana sin temor a que descubriera mi verdadero yo. Al menos… durante unos instantes. Como si ella fuese un imán, me incliné lentamente y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Muy lentamente. Cerró los ojos, sus labios se volvieron protuberantes. Parecía que ya no nos encontráramos en la tienda de ropa, en el pequeño probador. También como un imán, ella se puso de puntillas completando el 98% de la distancia entre nuestros labios. Era cosa mía completar el 2% restante… y no dejaba de acortar distancias.

- Lo que puedo hacer por ti… -Musité, pensé en voz alta.

Música rock rompió, desquebrajó y destrozó aquel momento. Mi bolsillo vibraba a la vez que la canción "Jesus" de Gackt me avisaba de que era la hora de ir a la universidad. En efecto, cuando Marian me había engatusado para acompañarla a ir de tiendas, me había puesto la alarma por si se me pasaba el tiempo como resultó ser el caso. Admito que maldije que sonara en ese momento. No obstante, todo ese ambiente íntimo que habíamos creado en un instante, dejó de parecerme necesario. Simplemente lo soporté. Era la hora de marcharse.

- Tengo que irme a la universidad. –No la miré.

- Sí. Claro. ¡Tienes un examen que hacer! –Dijo demasiado activa. Aprecié que, como yo, intentara no decir nada del beso que casi surgió. Su aliento olía a chicle de fresa sin azúcar.

Salí del probador sin decir nada más. Un mínimo sentimiento de culpabilidad me abordó sin avisar. Me costó asimilarlo, no lo esperaba. Me di la vuelta.

- Toma.

- ¿Eh? –Le entregué el dinero que costaba el vestido.

- Te lo regalo.

Un pícaro, y no yo, le hubiera guiñado el ojo en aquel momento.

Le guiñé el ojo y me marché.

Un pícaro, no yo.

[…]

Seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en la tienda con Marian. Me preocupaba en cierta medida lo que pudiera suceder, pero más me preocupaba que yo mintiera tan bien. No es que me sorprendiera ese hecho, sino que no acostumbraba a ponerme máscaras… y con Marian había usado otra vez. Debía controlar eso. No es fácil ser yo.

Dejé el coche en el sitio habitual junto a los otros y paseé hasta la entrada. Las mismas miradas de siempre, las mismas reacciones. Lo cierto era que yo había influido mucho en Gisbourne… Gracias a mí, los abusos, palizas y novatadas eran cosa del pasado en su gran mayoría. Prefería las miradas a tener que pelearme cada día con la escoria de allí también. Mi ley ya se estaba imponiendo…

Busqué a Sarah con la mirada. Tenía curiosidad por saber si habría asistido a la universidad hoy. No la encontré. Entonces busqué a Yumi, no con la mirada, sino desplazándome para ver si daba con ella. Tuve éxito, vi cómo se le caían los libros en las escaleras de la entrada. Las risas cesaron cuando corrí a ayudarla.

- Admito que eres un poco torpe.

- Yo también. –Dijo deleitándome tan pronto con una de sus sonrisas. Glorioso.

- Hola, Yumi.

- Hola. –Y la sonrisa seguía presente en el rostro de mármol. –No has venido a las primeras clases, imagino que solo vienes por el examen…

- Así es. Tenías razón, puedo permitirme saltarme algunas clases y creo que lo haré.

- Te envidio. –Cada sonrisa era un curioso regalo que satisfacía mi hobby.

Una vez recogí todos sus libros e insistí en llevárselos, nos pusimos en marcha rumbo al aula donde tendría lugar el examen. No entendía por qué casi toda la clase estaba nerviosa…, no nos iban a examinar de nada que no hubiéramos estudiado ya. Incompetentes.

Aprovechando que Yumi tenía la vista al frente, la examiné mejor. Se veía… curiosa, por no decir graciosa, con aquel gorro invernal que llevaba. Su melena cobriza salía por debajo y su bello rostro estaba más blanco que de costumbre debido al frío. Puesto que el clima no era de su agrado, estaba bien protegida en un abrigo largo y botas de pelo artificial, además de unos buenos guantes. Me pregunté cómo debía ser su vida. Qué haría fuera de la universidad. Qué haría para entretenerse. Empecé a imaginármela por mi cuenta… Sentada en su cama estudiando. Sonriendo con timidez cuando alguno de sus compañeros de piso le invita a salir. Incluso, por un momento, la imaginé pensando en mí. O más bien, me pregunté si lo hacía, que es distinto. No estaba seguro de si me gustaba aquello, pero cuando estaba con Yumi… ELLA abarcaba toda mi mente. Ni siquiera me preocupaba entonces la reunión en la plaza D´jack.

- Dime –dijo, y me sacó de mis pensamientos.-, ¿harás algo en especial cuando acabe la semana? –No entendí muy bien qué quería saber exactamente.

- Ehp… No lo sé. ¿Qué sucede cuando acabe la semana?

- Que es navidad. –Dijo con cierto énfasis, resaltando la obviedad y con cierto tono de sorpresa por mi ignorancia.

- ¿Lo es? Bueno…, no suelo hacer nada en especial por navidad. No le veo demasiado sentido al supuesto significado de la fecha.

- Entiendo. –Se limitó a decir asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

- Tú… ¿harás algo? –Me costó preguntarlo por algún motivo.

Yumi fue a responderme cuando un individuo chocó con ella estrepitosamente. El chico se tropezó pero recuperó pronto el equilibrio. Yumi, en cambio, retrocedió con torpeza y cayó sentada al suelo. Me llené de ira… Ver, por un momento, su hermoso rostro mostrando dolor, me activó. No soporté verla así. Frágil. Empujé con una mano al pobre diablo y se estampó de espaldas contra la pared. Me miró bravucón.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil! –Le grité. Ya tenía el puño preparado por si se atrevía a envalentonarse. Cosa que, de hecho, esperaba con gusto que hiciera.

- ¿Qué problema tienes, capullo? Ella se ha chocado conmigo.

- Te voy a destrozar la cara a host…

- ¡Ya! –Gritó Yumi. Se había reincorporado y, por primera vez, le vi el ceño fruncido. Apenas se le creaban arrugas en el entrecejo, seguía radiante. –Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Vamonos a clase, por favor. –Me pidió mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tristes. Preciosos y tristes.

Retrocedí un paso y la agarré intuitivamente del brazo para sacarla de allí. Era consciente de las atentas miradas que nos perseguían. También había visto al profesor Tuck, que estuvo a punto de intervenir. Entré al fin en la gran aula y cerré la puerta. Buena parte de los alumnos ya estaban sentados repasando antes del examen. Yumi seguía un poco nerviosa, vi cómo abrazaba a sus libros. Era más que probable que yo mismo la hubiera asustado. Hice una mueca disgustado. Me di cuenta de que eso es lo que yo hacía: asustar a la gente. Pensé que a lo mejor mi hobby terminaría pronto. Cabía esperarse, alguien como yo no estaba hecho para Yumi. Imaginé que podría soportarlo. Pero ella era excesivamente hermosa…

- ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó.

-¿Eh? Sí, desde luego. Quizá me haya sobresaltado.

- Un poco… -Musitó.

- ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí... Creo que me has asustado más tú que él. –Dijo curvando un poco los labios, dando la razón a mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento. Es que… me siento muy… protector contigo. –Pronuncié lentamente, sin ataduras.

La dejé sin palabras. Su expresión me era difícil de leer. No parecía sorprendida, su cara sólo me transmitía atención. Sus amigos la llamaron desde mitad del aula. El profesor entró raudo y nos advirtió que en un minuto sería el examen. Yumi apretó los labios, vaciló un poco y luego se fue a su sitio. Me quedé de pie durante un rato, no sabía qué pensar. Ese extraño sentimiento que había florecido hace poco aún me tenía desconcertado, atontado quizá. Reaccioné pronto y me puse en uno de los primeros asientos.

El examen duró poco para mí. En cuatro hojas completé un exquisito trabajo de matrícula. Fui el primero que se levantó, dejé las hojas en la mesa del profesor y éste asintió con la cabeza, luego, con la misma, señaló la puerta de salida. Me despedí de él y salí. Antes miré a Yumi. Ella también me estaba mirando, reconocía esos ojos castaños a pesar de la distancia. Perfecta, maldita sea. Salí. Ni rastro de Sarah Williams en mi camino hasta el coche.

Pisé fuerte el acelerador y, con la mente confusa todavía, me fui directo a casa. Me frustró la idea de que Marian estuviera en casa, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué conversación surgiría o, quién sabe, qué acto… Ya era un hecho: las mujeres de mi vida eran parte de mi vida. No eran relevantes, pero ocupaban buena parte de mis pensamientos. Quizá fuera Sarah la primera en abandonar el título, pero Marian y Yumi no dejaban de estar presentes. Se podría decir que me sentía responsable con ellas, que debía complacerles de algún modo. El sentimiento, muy a menudo, se esfumaba sin más. Yo seguía siendo un asesino, después de todo. En mi auténtica vida estaba sólo…, como siempre. Apreté con fuerza el volante. Recordé que antaño las cosas eran, de algún modo, más sencillas. No había mujeres complicando mi camino. Tampoco podía quejarme del todo, al menos no entorpecían mi verdadero camino. Muy, muy frustrante. Quién lo diría… Axel estaba hecho un lío. Mas sus obligaciones se imponían ante todo.

Aparqué frente al garaje y fui aprisa a mi habitación. Marian no estaba. Menos mal…, pensé aliviado. Refrigerio en mano, era hora de darle al privilegiado coco. Esta vez las ideas sí me llegaban, me animé, me sentí fuerte de nuevo.

_Veamos… ¿Cómo averiguar la fecha y el lugar de la reunión? Hasta ahora sé que será en la plaza D´jack… ¿Cómo averiguo el resto? Vale…, necesito que ALGUIEN me lo diga. Necesito un QUIÉN… De acuerdo. Creo que es el momento de volver a revisar los archivos de mi padre. Es posible que algún gusano de Astro esté disponible para mí…_

Tecleé "Hikari" para acceder a los archivos de Edward y busqué en una larga lista de miembros de Astro que en su día habían sido vigilados. Todos los nombres que figuraban en la lista eran de personas que estaban en libertad… Me asqueó saberlo, pero me consoló mi bestia al decirme que ya les echaríamos el guante a esos cretinos. A todos.

Descarté a gran parte de la lista debido a que no se encontraban en Sherwood. Aún había esperanzas, seguro que alguien me daría lo que quiero. Busqué y descarté, y así sucesivamente memorizando algunos nombres por si no lograba reducir el cerco. Pero lo reduje bastante. Buscaba a alguien próximo, quería ver si la suerte me volvía a sonreír. Y entonces di con él…

_Robert Statam… Mensajero. Interesante… La policía le arrestó hace ocho años por contrabando. En su estancia en prisión alegó que era mensajero de Astro, no tardó en salir airoso. La policía le vigiló desde entonces. Según esto, consta que le han visto desplazándose de un lado para otro portando siempre un maletín. Viste trajes muy caros y vive en un chalé cerca de la costa. Sin duda es un mensajero. Uno de los importantes. Jeh… el diablillo es el mayor accionista de la empresa NOMADS, en la plaza D´jack… Un tipo que maneja tanto dinero seguro que está interesado en saber cómo le va el dinero. ¡Ya tengo el plan!_

Busqué en Internet el número de teléfono de NOMADS. Descolgué el teléfono y llamé sin vacilar. Sonó tres veces antes de que la recepcionista se dignara a contestar con voz antipática.

- Sí, hola, quisiera saber con quién debo hablar para comprar acciones. Estoy muy interesado en formar parte de NOMADS.

- Entiendo. Seguramente esté al corriente de que Robert Statam es el mayor accionista, señor.

- Ya veo. ¿Sería posible verme con él? A lo mejor puedo llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con él. –Soné creíble.

- El Sr. Statam es un hombre muy ocupado. Si quiere puedo concertarle una cita.

- ¿Hoy?

- No creo que sea posible, señor. –Dijo con su repugnante tono antipático, ansiosa por colgar. –El Sr. Statam me dijo personalmente que, cuando llegara, no recibiría a nadie.

- De acuerdo. Da igual, de todas formas seguro que no conseguiría nada comprando acciones allí. Adiós y gracias. –Colgué y seguí mirando el perfil de Robert Statam.

_Al menos sé que tiene que ir a su empresa… Bien, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! Iré a la plaza D´jack y me dedicaré a esperar, tengo toda la tarde libre. Quizá me tome un Strawberry Sunday mientras le espero. Tendré que ser hábil. No tengo tiempo para trazar un plan discreto y nocturno, deberé abordarle en mitad de la plaza antes de que entre al edificio. Tampoco puedo dejar que me vea… Me colocaré a su espalda una vez lo localice. Aún conservo esos trastos que me regaló Edward hace años para comunicarnos. Hacían las veces de juguete, pero esta vez les daré un buen uso. Intimidaré a Robert y le obligaré a colocarse uno en la oreja para que pueda seguir mis órdenes. Estoy convencido de que tengo la capacidad de sobra para manipularlo a mi antojo… Haré que me lo cuente todo. Él debe saber lo que necesito. Y cuando me diga todo lo que quiero… lo mataré. Si mi encuentro con él se alarga más de lo previsto… la cosa será más fácil. Precisamente hoy, en la plaza D´jack, lanzan fuegos artificiales en honor a sus héroes legendarios. Entre todo el gentío que con gusto asiste a la plaza únicamente para ver los fuegos, podría eliminar a Robert allí mismo. Sería perfecto poder usar el acontecimiento de las 19:00, sin duda. Me llevaré el cuchillo táctico. Volveré a usar el brazal que me fabriqué hace un tiempo para ocultarlo en mi antebrazo…_

_Sí, ya lo estoy viendo…_

_Hoy es el día. El principio del fin. Todo va a salir bien…_

_¡Astro, tus días están contados!_


	11. Capítulo X Final de Temporada

Dado a que es el capítulo final de la temporada… y a que no lo he hecho con anterioridad, quería aprovechar para dar las gracias a todos los que han leído Axel aquí en Fanfiction.

Sé que mi historia no es un fic exactamente, sino que nació gracias a Dexter, pero me alegra de que al menos unos pocos se hayan aventurado a leerla y me hayan dejado sus comentarios. Os lo agradezco de veras.

Espero que este capítulo final sea de vuestro agrado y pueda leer vuestra opinión. No duden en preguntar o decir cualquier cosa.

Hasta la vista.~

______________

AXEL 

CAPITULO **X**

FINAL~

_Yo debería cambiar el mundo._

_Yo debería imponerme a todos._

_Yo debería hacer de Sherwood un lugar más seguro… para que Yumi no vuelva a sufrir abusos, para que Marian disfrute sus vacaciones, para que Sarah siga adelante y para que mi padre no se hunda en su trabajo._

_Yo debería tomar las riendas del destino…_

Sonó la alarma que indicaba el final de las clases. Tiempo de descanso, visitas a la cafetería o bares de los alrededores, magreos entre parejas, besos y risitas, charlas frikis… o nada, como era en mi caso. No había matones a los que pegar ni empollones a los que defender. No había chicas en apuros. Gisbourne respiraba tranquilo hoy gracias a mí. Bien. El que no respiraba tranquilo era yo, me sentía como si tuviera una molesta astilla clavada a mala leche en mi estómago. Dicha astilla había conseguido que no le dirigiera la palabra a Yumi en ninguna clase, había conseguido enfadarme de verdad. ¿Por qué? Porque me quedaba un día para acabar con Astro. Tenía que esperar un largo y eterno día para hacer aquello que mejor se me da…, para cumplir mi último plan con la mafia más poderosa de todas. O sea que, por lo tanto, esa astilla no iba a desaparecer hasta pasado este día y unas cuantas horas del siguiente. Estaba claro que no iba a poder dormir esta noche.

Mientras salía de la universidad me pregunté qué podría hacer para pasar la noche. Podría estar con Marian, pero eso complicaría las cosas… Nuestra relación estaba en un punto que me costaba comprender. Ya me había quedado claro que a ella le seguía gustando…, pero también me había quedado claro que me atraía de alguna manera. Quizá fuera mi lado humano incapaz de hacer frente a tamaña belleza, quizá, porque otra cosa no se me ocurría. El caso era que, si pasaba la noche con Marian, acabaríamos acostándonos y volvería al punto inicial. No sabría qué hacer con ella, no quería que se enamorara de mí. Estaba casi seguro de que, de momento, únicamente se había encaprichado. La única chica que se había enamorado de mí hasta ahora no acabó del todo bien, la última vez que la vi lloraba en silencio por nuestra… ruptura. Y luego estaba Yumi, que no me buscaba pero yo a ella sí. En realidad lamentaba no haberme comunicado con ella en clase.

Entré en mi coche, aparcado como siempre al aire libre con el resto, y me senté a pasar el rato. Dejé la puerta abierta para seguir disfrutando del frío invernal que golpeaba tan fuerte hoy. Todos iban bien abrigados. Las chicas más populares, o sea, el grupo de amigas de Sarah, maldecían y re-maldecían esta época del año debido a que no podían lucir sus mejores modelitos. Lo que la gente llama moda nunca fue algo que comprendiera demasiado bien, me parecía una soberana estupidez. La indumentaria de las personas suele reflejar lo que son, pero los pequeños detalles gozan de gran importancia y son mucho más reveladores. Vi a Yumi y a su grupo de "futuros médicos" al lado de la furgoneta de uno de ellos, esperando allí, hablando mientras almorzaban. Qué mejor ejemplo que mi hobby para probar mi teoría sobre los pequeños detalles…

_Lleva el pantalón ligeramente manchado por la rodilla derecha, lo que me indica que se ha vuelto a tropezar no hace mucho, es posible que al bajarse del coche que la ha traído hasta aquí. No se pone nada de maquillaje, no le preocupa que le vean guapa o fea, es lo que es y no lo oculta. Joyería: un único collar que guarda con gran afecto siempre cerca del corazón. Un regalo de alguien a quien perdió, algún abuelo quizá. También cabe destacar lo evidente, suele adoptar una posición defensiva creando un escudo protector cada vez que se cruza de brazos con los libros o cuadernos. El motivo es que le es imposible superar su trauma, no confía ni en los chicos de su grupo que tan cordialmente le sonríen y se le insinúan. ¿Confiará en mí?_

En cualquier caso con ella seguía resultando algo difícil.

Alguien se interpuso ante el precioso panorama, miré sin ánimo, eran tres de las amigas de Sarah. Nunca lograba recordar sus nombres… Estoy seguro de que rimaban y todo. ¿Sissy, Missy y Trisy? Eran de esa clase de amigas sin personalidad que tan bien le venían a Sarah. Si ella quería hablar de moda, ellas sacaban diversos temas para que tuviera donde elegir. Si quería saber qué parejas nuevas se han formado en la universidad, ellas se encargaban de averiguarlo. Desde que las conocí por culpa de querer experimentar cosas nuevas con la mujer equivocada, me dieron bastante grima. La voz de Sarah era tan bonita como el canto de una sirena en comparación con la de sus amigas. Puesto que no decían nada y estaban ahí mirándome con una expresión que intentaba mostrar molestia, me recosté en el asiento ignorándolas. Tamaña comodidad no duró nada.

- ¡Eh, Axel, que estamos aquí! –Seguí ignorándolas.

- ¡Será cretino!

- Venga, Axel, tenemos que hablar, ¡es importante! –dijo la primera. Me incorporé en el asiento del siempre impecable Volvo, qué remedio. No me quité las gafas de sol que llevaba.

- Sí, he dejado a Sarah. No, no sé dónde está. ¿Hemos acabado?

Dos de ellas levantaron las cejas y exageraron una expresión de desprecio a la vez que ladeaban la cabeza quejándose sin palabras. Estaba claro que bien podría haber venido la única que seguía únicamente con una expresión seria, pero era bien sabido que las de su estirpe no se mueven solas…

- No, no hemos acabado. Tenemos que hablar, va en serio. –Bueno, no pude evitar creérmelo, mas no acababa de despertar mi curiosidad. No imaginaba qué podría querer de mí.

- Habla.

- ¿Aquí? ¿No podemos ir a la cafetería como hace todo el mundo?

- Pues no… -Ella suspiró irritada.

- Vale –se resignó –, es sobre Sarah, estamos muy preocupadas…

- ¿Y? –Mi paciencia era más bien escasa. Odiaba las conversaciones innecesarias y ésta tenía toda la pinta de serlo.

- No nos coge el teléfono ni hemos sabido nada de ella desde que la dejaste… Sus padres están de viaje o sea que tampoco pudimos hablar con ellos.

- Id a su casa –sugerí.

- Llamamos a su timbre y nada. ¿Y si… y si ha hecho alguna locura?

_Hasta donde yo sé, no es del tipo de personas que se suicidarían por algo así. ¿A cuántos tipos habrá dejado a lo largo de toda su vida? Seguro que superan el centenar, no es de las que pierde el tiempo… No tendría sentido que sólo porque yo la dejara se quitara la vida. No, eso carece de sentido… ¿verdad? ¿No es así? … ¡Joder, Sarah, siempre tan idiota!_

No podía saber con exactitud cuánto conocía a la rubia más popular de Gisbourne. Realmente no podía saberlo… Quería creer que no era tan estúpida para hacer lo que sus amigas sugerían, pero me era imposible saberlo. Mucho me temía que no podía quedarme con la duda. Sarah es un conjunto de emociones y sentimientos demasiado extraños y alocados, ¿sería capaz de quitarse la vida en una depresión? No se puede obtener nada bueno cuando te acercas más de lo aconsejable a alguien como yo. Por supuesto ella nunca estuvo cerca en verdad, pero creía estarlo.

Pensé con claridad durante unos segundos. No pude evitar aspirar con molestia, debía ir a verla.

- Iré a su casa.

- Bien –dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha –, seguro que tú puedes ayudarla. ¡Gracias! –Dolor de cabeza. No tardaría en tener dolor de cabeza si oyera esa voz más de un minuto seguido.

- Menos mal, por lo menos intentarás remediar lo que has hecho –se quejó otra de esas cosas. Qué asco…

No tenía inconveniente en perderme el resto de las clases, si había ido a la universidad era porque ya tenía mi plan perfectamente pensado. Sólo debía ultimar unos detalles en casa…, por eso el tiempo se me antojaba molesto, porque esta vez tenía demasiado. La más civilizada volvió a darme las gracias y se fue con el resto del rebaño dirección a la cafetería. Confiaba en que la tarea que se me presentaba no me llevara demasiado tiempo. En cierto aspecto sentía curiosidad por saber qué hacía Sarah para no dejarse ver, pero también en cierto aspecto me seguía dando tanto igual como de costumbre. Observé a Yumi y apreté los dientes molesto… Qué demonios, pensé, dije que no la dejaría escapar. Salí del coche y me acerqué un poco hacia su grupo, lo suficiente para que se percatara de mi presencia. Hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, le dijo algo a su gente y vino sin vacilar. Hoy no llevaba gorro, su melena cobriza se mecía hacia atrás por el viento y me dejaba ver sin problemas su perfecto rostro. Tan delicado, tan suave, tan blanco… Labios rosados, finos, como si los hubieran creado con suma delicadeza. Nariz pequeña pero respingona, igual de suave, igual de perfecta. Y ni hablar de los ojos, me seguían fascinando como siempre. Buen ángulo, buen tamaño, buen color; tristes y extremadamente expresivos. La vi acercarse a cámara lenta en mi mente, parecía la típica escena de una película, solo que ella no daba el perfil para hacer el papel de la chica que se acerca a cámara lenta…, ella estaba a otro nivel. Me quité las gafas para verla con claridad.

- Hey, hola –me saludó regalándome una sonrisa leve.

- Hola. –Yo no pude regalarle nada, ni siquiera mantenerle la mirada. La mantuve en su tabique, casi en el entrecejo, así no se notaba demasiado que no la miraba a los ojos. – ¿Estas… bien?

- A pesar del clima, diría que sí. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue el examen?

- Fácil. Imagino que para ti también.

- En cierta medida… -dijo con una sonrisa modesta.

Ya me sentía satisfecho, o algo similar. La pequeña conversación que quería con ella ya había ocurrido, ahora debía decirle lo que tenía que decirle y seguir con lo mío. Estaba seguro de que habría más ocasiones para continuar conociendo a mi hobby. Estaba seguro de ello.

- Ahm, Yumi, tengo que marcharme a hacer unas cosas… -Ella asintió, me percaté de que fruncía un poco los labios. –Nos veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro! –respondió casi al instante, como si se hubiera activado. –Ya…, ya sabes por dónde estaré. No sé, quizá mañana… te apetezca pasar el descanso con nosotros. –No llegó a preguntarlo pero sonó como una pregunta, una clara insinuación. Miré al grupo que estaba al lado de la furgoneta. Cuando lo hice, todos los presentes apartaron la mirada disimuladamente, estaban fijándose en nosotros al parecer. Me seguían sin dar buena espina, no me veía pasando el rato con ellos aunque fuera por Yumi. No me veía pasando el rato con nadie a quien no fuera a matar.

- Sigue siendo demasiada gente… -dije en un involuntario susurro. Ella lo oyó, por supuesto, su mueca le delató.

- Está bien, no pasa nada. Pero hablaremos un rato, ¿no?

- Dalo por hecho.

Volvió a asentir y a regalarme una última sonrisa, más tímida esta vez. Entonces se dio la vuelta y me impidió continuar apreciando la belleza que tenía como rostro, mejor que cualquier cuadro del museo Locksley. No pude evitar seguirla con la mirada hasta que se detuvo junto a sus amigos. Quería asegurarme de que no se volvía a caer… Una vez ella estaba a salvo, volví a entrar en mi coche y me puse en marcha. Gazette hizo de banda sonora en el trayecto esta vez.

Pasé de largo mi casa siguiendo dos calles más, todo recto. Sarah vivía en la casa número 130, más grande y bonita que la mía, de hecho. Sus padres eran ricos, o sea que lo raro es que vivieran en ese barrio y no al lado de la mansión del difunto Maroni. Si guardara algún recuerdo de la infancia quizá supiera si conocía a Sarah desde antes del instituto. De repente ese pensamiento me llamó la atención, Edward y yo nunca hablábamos de nada relacionado con el pasado, al menos con el mío. Apenas había fotos mías de cuando era un maldito crío, la mayoría creo que estaban guardadas en la despensa junto a trastos viejos del jefe, pero no…, nunca hablábamos del pasado. Entonces nevó. Paré el coche frente a la casa de los Williams y nevó. Copos pequeños caían incesantemente pero despacio, como si no quisieran molestar, como si sólo desearan llegar. Quité la música, no se oía nada ahora. Algo perturbaba mis pensamientos, algo que se me había pasado por alto y que la nieve me estaba recordando. Nieve significa navidad…, pensé, y ocurrió dentro de dos días. Dos días faltaban para su aniversario y yo ni me acordaba, pero porque no quería acordarme, odiaba la navidad. Mi madre, Hikari, murió un 24 de diciembre. Sabía lo que significaba eso, Edward querría arrastrarme al cementerio para ir a visitarla. Casi me dolía la frente de lo que fruncía el ceño. Expulsé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, tenía un asunto que atender.

Abrí la puerta de la verja y entré por el cuidado camino del jardín que exhibían con orgullo. Llamé al timbre un par de veces mientras pensaba cómo saludarle o qué decirle. Me pareció curiosa la situación, yo, precisamente yo, visitando a lo que digamos que era una ex-novia. Era la primera vez que iba voluntariamente a su casa. Lo de colarse por la ventana de atrás pertenecía a otra historia en la que el protagonista no era yo. He entrado por muchas ventanas pero los motivos eran muy distintos.

Volví a llamar al timbre y probé a dar un par de golpes a la puerta también. Nada, la chica no quería verse con nadie. Me asomé por la ventana que había a la izquierda, daba a la cocina mas las persianas estaban echadas. Busqué luz en las ventanas de arriba y también estaban cubiertas, me llamó la atención eso. Saqué mi móvil y traté de contactar con ella por ese medio… en vano, lo tenía apagado. Último intento: su padre. No los tenía en mi agenda, pero me sabía de memoria el número del Sr. Williams. Era un empresario de renombre y recordaba el número de su tarjeta personal que vi en una ocasión en la habitación de su hija. Y nada, también lo tenía apagado. La cosa me empezaba a parecer extraña, mi intuición me incitaba a quedarme y husmear un poco más, sobrepasar el límite. Acerqué el oído a la puerta en un clásico intento de oír algo. Silencio absoluto. Miré mi coche –ahora cubierto de nieve– tentado de irme y dejar aquel asunto.

_Me parece que sí voy a subir por su ventana…_

Me aseguré de que seguía sin haber nadie por la calle, aunque la neblina sería la mayor encargada de ocultarme en cualquiera de los casos. Moviéndome con sigilo por instinto, rodeé la bonita casa hasta llegar al jardín trasero, cuya única diferencia con el de la entrada era la gran fuente que lo ocupaba, muy bonita también… Saqué los guantes que guardaba en los bolsillos del abrigo y me dispuse a trepar. Aunque su casa era más grande, la estructura seguía siendo similar y tenía prácticamente los mismos salientes a los que engancharme. Di un último impulso para llegar a la ventana de su habitación, cerrada y con las cortinas rojas puestas, y me senté en la cornisa. Cabía esperarse que no la iba a poder abrir por las buenas, o sea que la forcé lo más discretamente que pude. El pequeño cerrojo se partió sin armar escándalo y entré sin problemas. Me temía lo peor…, la habitación rosa de Sarah estaba demasiado desordenada. Por mi experiencia podía asegurar que no había sido obra de una sola persona. ¿Alguna discusión? ¿Quizá un nuevo novio? Algo me decía que el motivo fue agresivo. El espejo roto era lo más inquietante. En su escritorio no pude evitar fijarme en el libro que había encima del teclado del ordenador, su diario. Busqué su último escrito desinteresándome de lo demás. A menos de mitad del cuaderno sólo ponía que Axel la había dejado, al lado tenía dibujado un corazón negro partido en dos. Qué tétrica.

Giré el pomo de la puerta con sumo cuidado y salí al pasillo. Me asomé por la barandilla de las escaleras para ver el salón desde arriba. El vestíbulo era lo máximo que me alcanzaba la vista, pero seguía sin oír nada y seguía estando todo oscuro. Todas las persianas bajadas, ninguna luz encendida. Dejé de respirar. Agudicé el oído. Aquello no era normal, la casa no debería estar así. Algo había ocurrido, algo que todavía no sabía pero que estaba dispuesto a averiguar. Mi instinto me empujaba a continuar, por lo que avancé por el pasillo para inspeccionar más habitaciones. Abrí la puerta que llevaba a un pequeño armario, no había nada fuera de lo común. Repetí el proceso, sin hacer ruido, y verifiqué que la habitación de invitados no contenía anomalías. Todavía sin respirar abrí la siguiente puerta… Respiré.

- Los padres de Sarah…

Yacían en su habitación tumbados en la cama. Estaban desnudos y aprecié que estaban… cosidos. Cosidos el uno al otro simulando un abrazo. Era el trabajo de un artista, no había sangre y esa habitación estaba impoluta. Me acerqué más…

_Al menos han muerto unidos. Un último abrazo. Un último beso. Este modus operandi me suena._

No quise tocarlos, no hacía falta. Sus bocas estaban unidas, daban bastante grima con tanta sutura en sus cuerpos. Ojos, orejas, manos, pies, bocas, estómagos. El asesino se había tomado su tiempo. Un día, intuí. Sus cuerpos debían seguir calientes, me pregunté si murieron antes o después. No podía saberlo si no los examinaba mejor… y no iba a hacerlo. Sarah se había convertido en mi absoluta prioridad. Noté algo, un extraño escalofrío incapaz de ser descrito. Ese cosa que supuestamente tenía en el lado izquierdo del pecho dio un único latido más potente que el resto. Ignoré el por qué, pero el escalofrío se mantuvo un poco más. Requiescat in Pace, se solía decir…

Empezaba a ponerme furioso. Un asesino había irrumpido hace poco más de un día y se había tomado tranquilamente su tiempo para divertirse a su macabra manera. Deseaba con todas mis ganas que ese engendro estuviera en el piso de abajo. Inspeccioné el baño antes de bajar. Había sangre y el cristal estaba roto, una cabeza había sido la causante de ello. La sangre, no en abundancia, se escabullía por debajo de la puerta y llegaba hasta las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo. La forma del fluido rojo me dio a entender que la víctima fue primero golpeada contra el espejo y luego arrastrada a, con total seguridad, el salón. Los padres de Sarah no tenían sangre…

_¡Sarah!_

Salí a toda prisa y salté por la barandilla. El parqué se tambaleó, miré a los lados buscando ansioso al asesino…, entonces vi al fin una luz encendida. Cruzando el salón y la cocina, el rastro de sangre llevaba al amplio cuarto de baño principal. La puerta estaba cerrada, la luz se filtraba por abajo y el silencio seguía siendo el protagonista. Un silencio que me sorprendió no haber cesado. Mis impulsos me obligaron a correr hacia la última puerta y abrirla de golpe.

La preciosa chica que conocía hacía dos años se presentaba ante mí como nunca antes la había visto ni quería ver. Vestía un único camisón empapado de sangre, yacía sobre una silla de madera –procedente del salón– con las manos maniatadas a su espalda y amordazada. Tenía algunas magulladuras y cortes en sus bonitas piernas, me enfureció todavía más distinguir la herida de su frente, la del espejo. Inconsciente, como era de esperar. La rodeé de inmediato para desatarla, pero, de nuevo, para mi sorpresa las muñecas estaban cosidas. El asesino ya había comenzado con ella también. A juzgar por la inflamación de sus muñecas no había sido hace mucho.

- Sarah… Aguanta un poco.

Su pulso era débil, aún tenía tiempo de sacarla de allí y llevarla al hospital. La hemorragia de la frente me parecía un problema, tendría que curársela o no llegaría muy lejos.

Oí pasos en el exterior. Desaparecí…

_Hijo de puta…, sabía que era él._

Oculto, reconocí el rostro del asesino serial. Dimitri Kravinski, conocido por su maestría a la hora de montar los escenarios de sus crímenes más atroces. La policía de su país no pudo dar con él hace siete años y mucho menos la de aquí hace tres. No era un asesino en serie activo, pues sus atrocidades ocurrían cada muchos meses, no seguía un orden. Había dejado su huella en más de cinco países y al parecer decidió volver a Sherwood, ese rincón del mundo donde tanta escoria decide juntarse. Precisamente el bastardo tenía que escoger a Sarah y a su familia…, precisamente.

Observé con repugnancia las propias heridas mal cosidas que lucía orgulloso en sus brazos y en la rapada cabeza. Tenía la cara de un auténtico loco, no comprendí cómo pudo haber pasado desapercibido por la calle. Traía un pack de cervezas para que su fiesta fuera más placentera todavía. Avanzaba con lentitud, moviendo la cabeza sin propósito, como un maldito espasmo que no podía controlar. Abrió una lata y dejó caer el resto, bebió con ansia. Su hedor llegaba hasta mí… Le oí musitar algo para sí, no logré entenderlo hasta que fue alzando la voz. "Vamos a crear", repetía una y otra vez. Me percaté de que tenía una aguja en su otra mano…, con Sarah no iba a ser tan considerado como con sus padres. Ya le había cosido las muñecas sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Precisamente con ella tenía que cambiar el estilo…, precisamente con ella. Arrojó la lata de cerveza vacía al suelo y fue a por la chica. Se plantó frente a ella como si se creyera un artista y la examinó murmurando cosas que no entendía. Con las manos parecía tomar algún tipo de medidas… Me dio mucho asco.

Aproveché que estaba de espaldas para coger con cuidado un cuchillo de la cocina, pues me ocultaba allí detrás de la barra. Era la hora de hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, y lo iba a disfrutar de manera personal.

Me acerqué empuñando el cuchillo con fuerza tratando de no hacer ruido, pero el suelo estaba lleno de porquerías y pisé una bolsa. Dimitri Kravinski se dio la vuelta alarmado, mirándome con sus ojos de loco. A él no le iba a apartar la mirada, quería que viera lo que soy.

- Sorpresa.

Aquel engendro me debió insultar en ruso, probablemente, luego se acercó a mí aguja en mano. Su cara me daba asco, pero no iba a conseguir nada abriendo tanto los ojos.

- ¿Vas a coserme a mí también? Vamos…

Se lanzó a por mí. Su mano fue directa a mi cuello, le agarré de los dedos antes de que me alcanzara y se los rompí de un único tirón, luego hice un rápido movimiento, sin soltarle, para colocarme a un lado. Hundí la hoja del cuchillo de cocina en sus costillas, noté cómo entraba entre los huesos hasta perforar el pulmón. Su grito de agonía fue reconfortante. Extraje el cuchillo y se lo clavé en la sien. Miré su nuevo rostro, mucho mejor que el que tenía en vida, y dejé caer el cadáver. Adiós a Dimitri el costurero.

Miré a Sarah, la pobre Sarah. Todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa. Incluso a mí me costaba creer que alguien como ella había perdido a sus padres para siempre. Lo único reconfortante era la muerte del asesino serial. ¿Un mal menor a cambio de un bien común? No para mí. No existe el mal menor, sólo el mal y el bien mayor. No llegué a tiempo de salvar a los Williams, pero al menos llegué y asesiné al asesino. Me pregunté cómo le afectaría a la chica más popular, que tan superficial me parecía, el trauma de tamaña atrocidad. Nunca imaginé que le fuera a pasar nada similar. Tampoco me sorprendía, esto es Sherwood.

Sin perder más tiempo fui a atender a la superviviente. Con el cuchillo corté el hilo cosido en sus muñecas y luego lo extraje con cuidado. Necesitaba limpiarle la sangre de la frente, por lo que cogí la primera toalla que vi y limpié todo lo que pude. Busqué en el armario del baño algún tipo de desinfectante, necesitaba algo rápido, como dije. Una vez encontrado, le limpié mucho mejor la herida y logré quedarme algo más tranquilo. La próxima idea sonaba desagradable, pero tenía que coserle la brecha. Tan rápido como pude, comencé a tratarla. En otras circunstancias podría haberla dejado como nueva… No era el caso. Mientras cosía le dio un espasmo, se quejó, estaba empezando a despertar. Ahora sí me urgía prisa, debía desparecer por completo, no podía ser yo el que la llevara al hospital. Comprobé que sus ojos seguían cerrados, algo me decía que estaba consciente pero en shock, no se enteraba de nada. El odio que sentí casi hizo que perdiera el control de mis acciones, pero pude mantenerlo y terminar de coser. El resultado me pareció una chapuza en comparación a lo que podría haberle hecho, mas tuve que contentarme con eso.

La escena del crimen me inquietaba, había demasiadas cosas por medio, no era mi estilo, yo no dejaba evidencias. El maldito Dimitri estaba actuando diferente con Sarah…, el por qué ya era historia, pero no me beneficiaba que alguien pudiera saber que yo estuve allí. No me quedaba más remedio que dejar todo aquel desorden. Fui rápido al salón y usé el teléfono para llamar al hospital marcando cada tecla con la punta del cuchillo. No tardaron en contestar y, forzando un tono grave de voz, les dije únicamente la dirección y que era cuestión de vida o muerte. Colgué. No podía hacer más. Me hubiera gustado pero no podía hacer más. Miré a la bella Sarah, parecía otra persona ahora. Verla allí como una de las tantas víctimas que he visto a lo largo de mi trabajo continuaba pareciéndome extraño. No podía ser el destino, ¿verdad? Debía irme…

No, esperé. La volví a mirar, por un momento me pareció encontrarme con sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos. Aún había algo que podía hacer, no debía perder la calma, la alternativa era mejor que marcharme sin más…

_¡Von voyage!_

Arrojé el cuerpo al río Klan y dejé que la corriente lo llevara junto con quién sabe cuantos cuerpos más. La policía lo encontraría, en efecto, pero eso ya me daba igual. Huellas mías no encontrarían, yo nunca estuve en la casa de mi ex-novia. En cuanto al cuchillo…, bueno, lo mandé con su víctima a pesar de que me gustaba su simple diseño. Miré a los lados cerciorándome de que seguía estando solo, aunque era poco probable que en esa parte del bosque encontrara algo más que yonkis. Había tardado más de veinte minutos en salir a las afueras y cinco en limpiar la sangre del ruso del maletero. Muy, muy imprudente todo aquello. ¿Necesario? En efecto, como toda vida que merece ser salvada. Sarah se había convertido en otra víctima y no dejaba de pensar en ello. El qué iba a ser de ella a partir de entonces era un misterio para alguien como yo. Ignoraba por completo las emociones que sentiría cuando se enterara de lo de sus padres, Ben Williams y su esposa Nicole. Buena gente… Ignoraba cómo reaccionaría, qué sentiría, cuando despertara en el hospital, cuando los médicos le dijeran que se calmara y que debe descansar. Y cuando tuviera conciencia plena, ignoré qué le diría a la policía y qué sentiría su simple corazón al pronunciar cada palabra que describiera al asesino. Además estaría el constante recuerdo de la pérdida de sus padres… ¿Qué se siente cuando te ocurre algo así? Yo perdí a Hikari demasiado pronto y no fue hasta unos años después que reaccioné. Claro que mi reacción fue muy distinta a la de cualquier persona. El aniversario de su muerte estaba próximo, la nieve me lo recordó, Edward no tardaría en deprimirse.

Nunca había considerado mi casa "hogar dulce hogar", pero lo cierto es que me tranquilizó llegar a terreno seguro al fin. Mi inesperada misión secundaría me llevó más tiempo de lo que en un principio esperaba. Agradecí a mi bestia interior que hubiera mantenido tan bien la compostura. Cada vez éramos más precisos, estábamos más unidos. A menudo éramos uno, pero no es fácil ser humano. Yo soy un monstruo muy especial, no es fácil ser yo.

Estaba en casa. El jefe trabajando como era menester y Marian debía estar por ahí con alguna de sus amigas. Llevo en la ciudad toda mi vida y mi prima de Francia conocía a más gente que yo. ¿Curioso? No. Ella era todo humanidad. Vivía, a lo sumo, la vida que quería y estaba, a lo sumo, contenta con ella. Lo único curioso era mi intervención. Al aparecer yo desestabilicé su medianamente equilibrada balance de sentimientos y la sumergí contra su voluntad en un mar de dudas e inseguridad. Me conoció en mal momento, no dejaba de lamentar eso. Empezaba a tener claro que ella me atraía, que había logrado de alguna manera acercarse a mí en muy poco tiempo. No podía salir nada bueno de eso, yo debería estar solo de por vida. La utilicé y luego me deshice de ella. Sigue sintiendo algo por mí y casi la besé en la tienda de ropa. Entonces me pregunté a quién debía culpar…, si a ella o a mí.

Después de comer algo subí a mi habitación a terminar el trabajo. No sabía cuándo podía llegar Marian, o sea que el tiempo apremiaba. Esta clase de problemas pronto dejarán de ser una preocupación, pensé satisfecho, dejaré de vivir aquí en muy poco tiempo. Mi inminente traslado me era de muy buen agrado, ansiaba tener mi propio piso o apartamento. Mi guarida… Claro que si el que me había conseguido Edward no cumplía los requisitos necesarios para ser el hogar de un asesino de asesinos, tendría que buscarme otro por mi propia cuenta tal y como estaba planeado en un principio. Mi padre era consciente de mi forma solitaria de ser, de que no me juntaba con nadie, por lo que confiaba en que la casa que me iba a facilitar no estuviera rodeada de universitarios.

Era hora de pensar en el plan de mañana…

_Todo está dispuesto. Robert Statam me dijo que la reunión era a las 21:00… Un poco pronto para mi gusto, pero toca adaptarse. He hecho los deberes y sé cómo entrar por la mismísima puerta principal. A esas horas cuatro hombres de mantenimiento se encargan piso por piso de mantener todo en orden. Llegan los cuatro en el mismo furgón, por lo que estoy más que convencido de que tendrán un traje para mí… En cuanto a la identificación, eso está hecho. En una página de Internet conseguí una idéntica a la que llevan esos peleles y únicamente añadí mi foto gracias a un programa de edición. Da el pego, sí. Tengo que imprimirla y plastificarla. Luego la pongo sobre el traje robado y listo. Los de seguridad no tendrán inconveniente en dejarme pasar. En cualquier caso, si ese plan falla, me queda la segunda y también útil opción. He estudiado los planos del edificio y tiene un conducto de ventilación en la parte lateral del edificio que me serviría para entrar. Raptando por los conductos no llegaría muy lejos, pero al menos me permitiría acceder dentro, que ya es algo. Una vez allí sería cuestión de moverme con cuidado evitando las cámaras de seguridad hasta llegar al último piso. Lo malo de este plan es que no sé cuánta vigilancia habrá merodeando por ahí y tengo más posibilidades de ser descubierto…, y eso no es una opción. Una variante del plan B sería escalar el edificio desde fuera… Hum, sólo de pensarlo ya me canso. Llegaría exhausto a la reunión. Tengo la capacidad física de sobra para conseguir trepar toda la maldita torre, pero… necesito llegar de una pieza para el golpe maestro, o sea que deposito toda mi confianza en el plan A. Infalible, discreto y letal. Statam también mencionó cuando leyó la citación que no se permitía llevar armas a la reunión… Los mafiosos no son mafiosos si no van armados, por lo que es más que probable que todos vayan armados pero dejen sus armas en algún recipiente o contenedor. He estado en pocas reuniones de mafiosos, pero por lo general suelen dejar sus armas en la entrada. Astro alega que en esa terapia de grupo que van a hacer van a debatir sobretodo el futuro de Sherwood. Quieren controlarla, ¿eh? Dirigirla… ¡Idiotas! Sólo habrá un único orden en esta ciudad, sólo uno, ¡el mío, el que yo voy a crear! ¿Acaso no es evidente, maldita sea? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que el mundo está cambiando gracias a mí? Y no he hecho más que empezar… Todo está dispuesto._

La emoción flotaba en el ambiente. Terminé mi tarjeta de identificación y la escondí entre uno de mis cuadernos en el cajón del estante. Antes de apagar el ordenador quise echar un vistazo a los archivos de mi padre, quería saber si tenían algo nuevo en relación a Astro. Husmeé por sus infinitas carpetas pero no encontré nada relevante. Nombres y más nombres de sospechosos y miembros pillados y vigilados de la mafia. Realmente no tenían nada. Edward se pasaba todo el día fuera de casa persiguiendo un rumor mientras que yo sabía que el auténtico líder de Astro era un tal Jacob Krum y que lo iba a ver en menos de 48 horas. Cuando desplacé el ratón a la esquina superior derecha para cerrar las ventanas, me percaté de algo que no había visto antes. Sí tenían algo nuevo en la U.I.S.S. Entré en los archivos y busqué las novedades. No me lo podía creer… ¡al fin! En los archivos nuevos mencionaban las múltiples desapariciones de conocidos criminales y las muertes de otros muchos. Estaban empezando a considerar la opción de que todos los asesinatos estuvieran conectados, que ALGUIEN se estaba encargando de cazarlos. Un archivo creado por el propio Edward mencionaba que tanto Robert Statam, como Luca Maroni, Frank J. Hopper y el desaparecido Perry Twice, habían sido los últimos miembros de Astro en morir o desaparecer. Su argumento era sólido, además afirmaba que casualmente el caso del museo de Locksley resultó tener también relación con Astro aunque no lograran conseguir nada útil de la directora. El jefe de policía ya había dado órdenes a su escuadrón especial para tratar de encontrar alguna mínima pista de este presunto nuevo asesino serial. Lo que no sabía el bueno de mi padre era que ese asesino serial no era nuevo, llevaba un par de años ya en activo, solo que no fue hasta hace poco que Astro entró en el juego. Pero en realidad su trabajo era de elogiar, en Sherwood muere y desaparece gente a diario, encontrar una conexión entre las víctimas ya era un paso agigantado. Alguien tan protector como él nunca imaginaría que ese hijo suyo que se enfrentaba a los matones del instituto es también el que se enfrenta a los matones de más categoría. ¿Me apoyaría si supiera la verdad? Estaba claro que no, mi forma de cambiar las cosas supera el entendimiento incluso de una persona tan buena como él.

Desde el mismo día en que maté a ese vagabundo que trataba de violar a aquella pobre mujer en el callejón, me hice responsable de cada uno de mis actos, de cada una de las vidas que fui segando. No existe ningún sentimiento de culpa en mí. No hay arrepentimiento… ni piedad. Ese mismo día me realicé las preguntas más obvias de todas: ¿Existe alguien que se arriesgue a hacer lo correcto, alguien decidido a combatir de verdad la injusticia? ¿Alguien que piense como yo?

Por supuesto que no. Yo sí puedo, soy el único que puede. Hikari activó el monstruo. El vagabundo le dio el último empujón para salir. Yo hice el resto. Yo lo hice…

Quise abrir el último informe del archivo que había en la carpeta pero me pidió una contraseña. Eso no me lo esperaba. Escribí no muy convencido el nombre de mi madre para ser si también servía en vano. Probé escribiendo el nombre de la otra persona a quien más quería Edward: yo. Nada, tampoco sirvió. No importaba, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar qué sabía la U.I.S.S. No podía permitirme que siguieran la pista adecuada, pero ese hecho era prácticamente imposible. Aprendí muy bien a ser invisible. No siempre fui el más silencioso…, pero siempre una sombra en la oscuridad, por ese motivo nunca me había preocupado demasiado por que mi propio padre pudiera seguirme el rastro.

Abrí el largo cajón secreto que ocultaba en el abatible de mi cama y saqué una mochila negra de allí. Coloqué lo que guardaba dentro encima del escritorio examinando cada una de mis bellezas. Mi pequeño repertorio de cuchillos. No eran tantos para considerarlos una colección, pues únicamente tenía cinco, pero me parecían auténticas joyas. El cuchillo táctico era de mis preferidos, pequeño, ligero y tan letal como el machete que también tenía. Acaricié la antigua cuchilla de afeitar que tan gustosamente degolló a Perry Twice en aquella fábrica abandonada. Una reliquia de plata que poca sangre había saboreado. Otro que me gustaba bastante era el cuchillo de combate USN Seal Mark III. Tiene un tamaño adecuado y era de los que más utilizaba. Lo adquirí junto a toda una colección de cuchillos para no llamar la atención, aunque sólo conservé dos más de la misma colección, ambos militares. Les hice los ajustes necesarios para adaptarlos a mí y así completaron el repertorio. También examiné con orgullo el brazalete que había creado hace un tiempo con el propósito de ocultar el cuchillo táctico sin llamar en absoluto la atención. El brazalete tiene un pequeño mecanismo que se activa girando una parte del mismo brazal, lo que hace que empuje el cuchillo y me facilite acceder a su mango con la mano libre. Discreto y muy efectivo.

Desde la ventana vi pasar el coche de Edward. Recogí rápido todo el material dejándolo tan ordenado como estaba y volví a depositarlo en el cajón oculto del abatible. Cerré la cama y apagué el ordenador. Eché otro vistazo por la ventana y vi que el jefe venía con Marian. Seguramente la habría ido a buscar en cuanto salió de la comisaría. Ella estaba radiante, parecía contenta de contar con la compañía de Edward. ¿De qué habrían hablado? Él, en cambio, ponía buena cara pero algo ocultaba. Algo que no me iba a gustar. Bajé sin prisa las escaleras para recibirles, concretamente a él, pues esperaba que me dijera la dirección de mi nueva casa y me diera las llaves.

- Ah, hola, hijo, no sabía que ya estabas en casa –dijo sin poca sorpresa en realidad.

- Hola, Axel –continuó Marian. No reconocí el sentimiento que puso en las palabras, pero su mirada la distinguí como… pasiva, tal vez. La sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie, desde luego.

- Hola. –Terminé de bajar las escaleras y me quedé de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared. Marian me dedicó otra sonrisa, esta vez muy leve, y subió arriba mientras le sonaba el móvil. Era el momento, pero primero cortesía. -¿Qué tal el trabajo, Edward?

- Bueno –suspiró–, siempre complicado, hijo. Me parece que ni en navidad podré descansar un poco.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –La pregunta no expresaba deseo de ayudarle de verdad, la realicé porque sabía que iba a decir que no. Yo tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para ayudarle ahora. Quizá otro día.

- No, no te preocupes. ¡Ah! –Se acercó a mí decidido y me entregó un ligero fajo de billetes. –Aquí tienes tu paga por el buen trabajo en el museo de Locksley, Axel. Casi se me olvida.

- Hum, gracias. Recuerda que no tienes por qué pagarme nada –dije serio.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. Te has ganado cada dólar que te he dado, bien lo sabes tú también.

Se quitó el abrigo y fue directo a por su café. Con todo el café que se metía en el cuerpo estando en la comisaría…, me pregunté por qué lo seguía tomando también casa. ¿Deformación profesional? Yo no me moví del sitio, le miraba y él, de vez en cuando, me miraba de reojo también. Seguro que pensaba en cómo decirme lo que quería decirme y que yo no quería que me dijera. Por si acaso, me adelanté para decirle lo mío primero.

- Respecto a lo de mudarme…

- Todo en orden. ¿Estás impaciente? –Casi confundí su tono como disgustado, pero lo preguntó sin malicia.

- No puedo negarlo, me hace cierta ilusión independizarme. Además… ya va siendo hora, ¿no? –Se me ocurrió que no estaría de más fingir un poco. –No creo que quieras tener a tu vástago en casa toda la vida.

- Veinte años es poco, hijo –respondió algo más activo.

- A mi parecer es mucho. Una… chica, compañera –me corregí –de la universidad llegó hace un año y medio más o menos y desde entonces vive en un apartamento con más estudiantes.

- ¿Y quieres mudarte allí? –preguntó irónico. Comenzó a prepararse una ensalada de espinacas ahora.

- No, en absoluto. Me concentro mejor en solitario… –Me acordé de algo que encajaría muy bien para mantener una futura coartada. –De todas formas, tengo a Sarah para hacerme compañía de vez en cuando –él no sabía que la dejé, tendría que bastar –y a Marian.

- Vale, vale… –se resignó. –Quieres que te de una dirección ya, ¿no es cierto? Joseph me la confirmó hoy mismo.

- Por favor.

- Cerca del puerto, en Hood, apartamento número 5. A lo mejor podrías comprarte un barco y todo.

_¿En Hood? Voy a empezar a creerme eso de que tengo suerte… El lugar no está nada mal, alejado del centro. No es un sitio desértico pero bastará. Sólo espero que sea también apropiado por el interior. Y lo del barco no es mala idea, podría ser más que útil para transportar cuerpos y arrojarlos en pedacitos a la mar. Buena aporte, Edward, te debo otra._

- Muchas gracias.

- No me las des, a partir del próximo mes el alquiler te lo pagas tú –añadió curvando los labios.

- Claro, dale las gracias también a Joseph.

Extendió su mano haciéndome entrega de la llave de una parte de mi libertad. La cogí lentamente para que no creyera que tenía tantas ganas de marcharme de allí. Asentí varias veces, asumí que ya tenía mi propia casa. De momento el dinero no era un problema, con lo que gané ayudando a Edward tanto tiempo en sus investigaciones además de lo que he ido ahorrando por mi cuenta, podría mantenerme un tiempo. Tampoco dejaría de ayudar a mi padre cuando fuera necesario, por lo que podía seguir ganando más dinero. En cualquier caso, nada iba a impedirme vivir solo. Así es como debía de ser.

Quise volver a mi cuarto para prepararme e ir a ver mi nuevo hogar, pero Edward me llamó al momento en que pisé el primer escalón. Suspiré y apreté los dientes. Pensé que podía evitar lo que se presentaba inevitable desde que me acordé, pero no iba a ser posible. Cada año era igual. Me preparé para la incómoda conversación que se avecinaba, podría con ello. Él me expondría el mismo argumento, como siempre, yo el mío, como siempre, se molestaría, yo me mantendría en silencio y finalmente se iría. Pasado un día o dos volveríamos a la normalidad. Cuanto antes ocurriera antes acabaría.

Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos, pero la desvié a su tabique nasal raudo, no debía ver lo que soy.

- Hijo… –empezó, a él siempre le costaba empezar, -ya sabes qué día es pasado mañana… Quiero que esta vez me acompañes. Tienes que ir a verla. Marian también vendrá.

_Marian tampoco entendería que no puedo ir a verla._

- A donde vais no pienso acompañaros. Nada ha cambiado, Edward, sigo sin poder ir a verla a un maldito cementerio.

- Es por respeto, siempre se ha hecho así, deja de tener miedo, hijo.

- No tengo miedo –le corregí en el acto –, simplemente no veo lógico ir a un cementerio a mirar una lápida y llorar. Lo que ocurrió en mí cuando ella nos dejó sigue presente, no cambiará nada por ir a verla. Cada vez que vas al cementerio te deprimes y lloras durante un día entero… –inconscientemente, estaba empezando a alterarme –, pero el resto de los días sigues inmerso en tu trabajo con total normalidad. Dime, ¿por qué demonios vas a verla si siempre te derrumbas cuando la ves?

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! –Aspiró cerrando los ojos, no quería alterarse él también. –Voy a verla y lloro porque el amor que siento por ella me llena de dolor cada vez que estas fechas me recuerdan que me la arrebataron. ¿¡Tan difícil es de comprender, hijo!? Siento la necesidad de al menos ir al cementerio una vez al año para que, donde quiera que esté, sepa que no la olvidamos. En Japón a los muertos se les honra mucho más que aquí…, y yo con gusto sigo la tradición que ella me transmitió.

- No…, no, eso no tiene sentido.

- Sí que lo tiene, lo sabes. Ella amaba sus tradiciones y a ambos nos enseñó. Tal vez tú no recuerdes tu infancia, hijo, pero yo sí. Soy yo el que no entiende por qué dejaste de ir a verla… Por favor, Axel, acompáñanos. Te lo ruego, honra a Hikari con tu presencia. Ven con nosotros a rezar por ella.

_¿Rezar… por ella? ¿Ir al lugar donde su cuerpo está podrido y enterrado bajo tierra… a rezar? ¿¡Qué esperas conseguir con eso, Edward!? ¡No la vas a traer de vuelta! ¡Solo te hundes recordándola!_

No soportaba sus tonterías. No pude soportarlo más.

- Axel, esta vez… acompáñanos –volvió a insistir.

- Noh…

- Por favor, trata de entender.

- ¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO VOY A IR!!!

Subí las escaleras controlando a la bestia con fuerza. Marian se encontraba arriba, su rostro me dejó claro que había oído toda la conversación; mezclaba sorpresa con algo similar a la compasión. Odié más todavía que creyera que yo necesitaba compasión. Como no se movió del sitio, la aparté sin mucho cuidado y me encerré en mi habitación.

Eché unas cuantas cadenas más a la bestia que se moría por salir, que luchaba por salir. Apreté tan fuerte como me era posible a tamaña criatura y la contuve lo suficiente para que dejara de golpearme el pecho. Por un momento dudé en si de verdad tenía que retenerla así… La bestia soy yo, ¿por qué motivo no iba a dejarme salir? Daba igual, me contendría por el momento. Mi mudanza comenzaría hoy mismo, no podía quedarme aquí ni un día más. Una vez solo no tendría que usar las cadenas. De todas formas, necesitaba matar el tiempo de alguna manera pues ansiaba que llegara el día siguiente. Como dormir no era una opción, la mudanza sería la actividad adecuada.

Le debía muchas cosas a Edward, pero no era tan diferente al resto del mundo. No conocía a su hijo. Mi estilo de vida requería soledad absoluta. Ya me arrepentía en cierto aspecto ser tan humano y no poder evitar acercarme a Marian y Yumi. Ellas me inspiraban curiosidad, al igual que en su día Sarah fue la elegida para saciar otro aspecto de mi curiosidad. Demasiados de mis pensamientos se contradecían y eso solía molestarme. Con lo fácil que sería simplemente vivir solo y aislado de la gente…, y al final siempre optaba por cometer los mismos errores. Debía hallar con extremada urgencia el equilibrio. Tal vez no era necesario que fuera siempre la bestia, tal vez podía ser humano con ellas.

¿Realidad o sueño?

Humano… Pensé en lo que significaba eso. No lo acabé de entender. Alguien como yo, alguien que se dedica a matar personas, no puede ser muy humano. Los humanos tienen remordimientos, dudas, miedo tal vez. Yo disfrutaba con cada muerte porque sabía que hacía lo correcto… Pero en este mundo la gente no ve más allá. La gente idiota e hipócrita siempre diría que lo que hago está mal aun cuando caminaran seguros por la calle. Seguro que alguna vez encontraría el equilibrio perfecto para mí.

Por lo demás, el resto de la tarde ocurrió muy deprisa.

Cargué en mi coche tantas cosas como pude y fui a mi nuevo apartamento en Hood para echar un vistazo. Del bloque de apartamentos que había en la costa, el mío era el último, el que daba justo al mar. Una vez dentro aprecié que la mayoría de los muebles ya estaban instalados, aunque algunos pedían a gritos ser sustituidos. Y así sería a su debido tiempo. El salón era prácticamente la casa. Amplio sin llegar a ser grande, la cocina estaba justo en frente, a un lado en la misma sala. A la izquierda el televisor y su respectivo sofá. A la derecha había un escritorio y una silla, pronto lo convertiría en mi centro de mando. Antes de la cocina empezaba el pequeño pasillo con su primera puerta: el baño, que no era demasiado grande tampoco. Siguiendo el pasillo había únicamente una puerta más, mi habitación. Amplia, cama de matrimonio y un ventanal que con vistas al mar que seguramente estaba pensando para que fuera lo primero que se viera al despertar. Sin duda había mucho que hacer, pero de un principio el lugar ya me transmitía buenas vibraciones. Además no tendría que pintar ninguna pared, casi todas eran de un color grisáceo o sólo blanco. Mi guarida.

No paré de ir y volver de un viejo hogar al que sería el nuevo. Edward no me dijo nada en ninguna de las veces que me vio. Hubo un momento en que, al volver a por más de mis cosas, ni él ni Marian se encontraban en casa, cosa que agradecí para evitar incomodidades.

Por supuesto, llegada ya la noche, mientras yo seguía limpiando y colocando mis cosas por el apartamento, Edward me llamó para comunicarme apenado lo que le había sucedido a Sarah y a sus padres. Fingí una creíble sorpresa y mentí tan bien como sabía hasta que le dije que iría a verla al hospital mañana. Él se quedó sin palabras al poco tiempo y colgó. No me dio los detalles de lo que se habían encontrado en la escena del crimen, no era el momento para hablar de trabajo. Se podría decir que por mi culpa el trabajo se le acumulaba al jefe de policía.

Al final, con tanto trabajo que me estaba dando ordenar el apartamento a mi manera, pasaron las horas y llegué a quedarme dormido en el viejo sofá que no tardaría en ser desechado. No me había dado cuenta, pero realmente me había mudado de casa en un día y ya no tenía intención de volver… La discusión con mi padre me vino bien, después de todo.

La vida seguía.

Cuando la recepcionista me dijo en qué habitación se encontraba Sarah, subí al ascensor sin perder más tiempo. Faltaban unas horas para la gran noche.

Las clases de la universidad habían seguido su rutina. No hubo ningún conflicto ni golpeé a nadie, quizá había llegado el momento de acostumbrarme a eso, quizá ya había conseguido detener a los matones. Como de costumbre últimamente, Yumi había sido mi principal método de distracción durante y después de las clases. No había ido con ella en el descanso, pero ella había venido conmigo. Cada cosa que descubría de mi hobby generaba otra duda que me incitaba a seguir preguntándole y tratar de averiguar qué piensa una chica como ella. Lo cierto es que fue mucho más entretenido de lo que esperaba en un principio. Yo apenas hablaba, le realizaba alguna que otra pregunta y ella, superando a menudo su timidez racial, me daba largas respuestas. Todavía me resultaba difícil de leer, pero algo me decía que nuestra relación había avanzado unos pasos y que era posible que habláramos todos los días a partir de entonces. No me pareció mala idea contar con su compañía más a menudo. Su grupo de amigos, concretamente la parte masculina, continuaban mirándome con recelo y una pizca de odio o molestia cada vez que hablaba con la chica que les gusta…, y eso que tenía entendido que uno de ellos, el tal Mike, estaba saliendo desde hace un tiempo con la tal Amy. Nada iba a impedirme seguir conociendo a Yumi Shiwatari. Mientras mi lado humano perdurara, así iba a ser.

Todos mis pensamientos tenían como protagonista el gran evento de las 21:00 que estaba esperando, pero me percaté de que también quería ver cómo se encontraba Sarah. Ir a verla al hospital, aun con mi impaciencia, no me supuso ningún problema. Confiaba en que, ya que había ido, me dejaran visitarla sin objeciones. El trauma que debía estar sufriendo la pobre criatura no tenía cabida en mi entender. Y es que así es como golpea el mundo, él no tiene piedad con nadie. Así es la realidad. Pero conmigo es diferente…

Las mentiras, la tristeza, la sombra y el temor, no me debilitarán jamás.

Aunque esté atrapado en esta triste realidad y mi vida esté atada a un silencio total, mis impulsos reprimidos nunca vencerán, porque en mi corazón hay fuerza y poder. Ahí reside parte de la diferencia…

Las manchas inundan por completo las cosas buenas de esta ciudad, pues la realidad no omite nada.

Busqué la habitación 19 mientras caminaba por el ancho pasillo. El poco sonido que había provenía de murmullos entre pacientes, familiares, y algunas enfermeras y doctores. Me crucé con varias personas que también iban a visitar a alguien, todos ellos llevaban flores. Por un momento me cuestioné si yo debía llevarle flores a Sarah… Casi parecía parte del protocolo de la normalidad. Aunque nunca me gustó fingir ser quien no soy, mentía muy bien. Mi antigua coartada había sido partícipe de mis elaboradas y siempre convincentes mentiras y fingimientos. Tal vez aquella también era una ocasión para fingir que le había comprado flores. Teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que la iba a encontrar, suponiendo que estuviera despierta, a alguien como ella le sacaría una sonrisa un matojo de flores. Así que, decidido, con cuidado de no ser visto, cogí un buen ramo de rosas rojas que había en una mesilla llena de flores al lado de una habitación. Alguien debía querer mucho a esa persona, por lo que supuse que no se darían cuenta de que faltan flores.

Finalmente llegué a la habitación. Ningún ramo de flores en la mesilla de fuera. Abrí la puerta y entré sin vacilar. La habitación estaba poco iluminada, las cortinas estaban echadas y Sarah parecía estar durmiendo. Únicamente se oía su respiración y la fuerte lluvia del exterior creando un muy agradable sonido ambiental. Deslicé una de las cortinas para que entrara algo de la escasa luz que ofrecía la nublada tarde y comprobé el rostro de la última víctima de Dimitri.

Estaba increíblemente hermosa sin maquillaje alguno. La venda que rodeaba su frente no importaba en absoluto. Allí, dormida, estaba mejor que nunca. Incluso su media melena rubia sin peinar me parecía fabulosa en ese estado. Miré sus muñecas, ya habían cubierto las leves heridas con algunas tiritas.

Noté la ira crecer en mi interior, por lo que decidí dejar las flores en la cama, a su lado, y marcharme. Sería lo mejor.

Su voz, mucho menos aguda ahora, me llamó.

- No te vayas, por favor… -musitó.

Ignoré si lo que sentí fue agradable o desagradable. Se me daba bien salvar a la gente, pero hablar con ellas no. ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que pierde a su familia? Tan bien no sabía fingir.

Ella me hizo un débil gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Me apoyé en la pared muy cerca de la cama de manera que ambos pudiéramos contemplar nuestros rostros. Nunca le había visto los ojos tan tristes. Más bien, nunca la había visto tan falta de energía; era como volver a conocerla.

- ¿Axel? –Todavía se estaba despertando, apenas abría los ojos. –No te vayas… -repitió.

- No iré a ninguna parte.

Al final abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y se medio incorporó. Me pidió por favor que abriera las cortinas y así lo hice. La habitación quedó lo más iluminada posible. No pude evitar quedarme un rato mirando la ventana, las infinitas gotas de lluvia que iban deslizándose una y otra vez. Era muy probable que volviera a nevar dentro de poco, pero yo prefería la lluvia. Siempre me ha gustado y no hay explicación alguna. Es el mejor clima.

- Me… ¿me has traído flores? –Aun con el tono de voz tan débil y apagado con el que realizó la pregunta, sonó incrédula.

- Hum, sí… ¿Mala idea?

- N-no, son bonitas, siempre me han gustado las rosas…

_Afortunado yo._

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Sarah?

- No sé… Me han dicho que la herida de la frente no es demasiado grave, pero yo me sigo notando destrozada.

- Es comprensible. –No quería recordarle el por qué.

Me miró directamente a los ojos de repente. Durante un tiempo le aguanté la mirada, el suficiente para asegurar que algo había cambiado. Antes me transmitían tristeza, ahora no lograba descifrar el qué, lo cual era frustrante teniendo en cuenta que a Sarah siempre he sabido leerla. Ese cambio tan repentino me desconcertó, desvié la vista a sus carnosos labios, ella no lo notaría.

- Axel… -retomó la conversación. –Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? No voy a despertarme y volver a la realidad… ¿verdad? –Suspiré con discreción a la vez que fruncía más el ceño. Estaba entrando en terreno delicado.

¿Realidad o sueño?

- No es un sueño, Sarah.

- O sea que mis padres…

- Sí.

_Dile que lo sientes, la gente siempre lo dice en estas situaciones._

- Lo siento, Sarah. De verdad. –No me pareció sonar muy convincente, el tono me quedó demasiado frío.

- Recuerdo al hombre que irrumpió en casa… Entró en mi habitación de repente y me atacó… –Observé cómo sus ojos se sumergían en el doloroso recuerdo y comenzaban a adquirir ese brillo previo a las lágrimas. Mal asunto. –Estaba muy asustada… Te… te llamé pero no apareciste. Corrí hasta el baño pero él me alcanzó antes de que pudiera hacer nada… Lo último que recuerdo es que me golpeaba contra el cristal… El resto es muy confuso. Supongo… que mis padres llegarían después. –No dije nada, no se me ocurría qué decir, sólo me crucé de brazos. Esperaba que no se pusiera a llorar. –Hoy vino la policía a hacerme unas preguntas, ¿sabes? También me dijeron que no habían encontrado al asesino de mis padres…, pero… que creían que podría estar herido.

- ¿Herido?

- Encontraron sangre suya… en el suelo del salón.

- Qué raro. Quizá se automutiló, muchos psicópatas tienden a hacerlo cuando están excitados.

Mala elección de palabras, vi cómo se estremecía, cómo se aferraba a la fina manta blanca que le cubría las piernas.

_Recuerda, el contacto físico calma en este tipo de situaciones. La mano será tu mejor elección._

Me senté en el borde de la cama y cogí su suave mano, estaba temblando. Cuando la acaricié me apretó, se refugió en mí. Me hubiera gustado decirle que el responsable de la tragedia estaba muerto, que yo mismo le clavé un cuchillo de cocina en la sien sin piedad. Me hubiera gustado decirle que me tomé la libertad de, no sólo hacer lo que se debe hacer con los asesinos como ese, sino de vengar a sus padres.

- Voy a necesitarte, Axel…, cuando salga de aquí –dijo, y las lágrimas afloraron al fin. –Te… lo… suplico. –Me apretó más fuerte, lloraba con la misma intensidad que la lluvia. Lágrimas incesantes, casi igual de bonitas, pese a la ira que me generaban. Lo que sugería era complicado, muy complicado. Sabía lo que me iba a sugerir mi aguda mente, tuve que adelantarme. No me quedaba otra.

- Sarah… No iré a ninguna parte.

Y se desesperó. Su pequeña fortaleza se quebró sin previo aviso.

- ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Quiero despertar y volver con mis padres! –Gemía, gritaba, hubiera pataleado furiosa y triste de haber podido. Las caricias ya no servían, opté por avanzar más el contacto físico. Un abrazo era mi mejor elección, más el llanto no cesó, ni la lluvia tampoco. -¿¡Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir…!?

- Hay cosas que escapan a nuestro control, me temo…

- Daría lo que fuera por verles con vida de nuevo…, lo que fuera…

- Lo sé, lo sé…

Entrelacé mis dedos con su pelo, apreté su cabeza contra mi hombro y le acaricié la espalda con la otra mano. Ella continuaba desahogándose en sí, mojando todavía más mi chaqueta. Luego también me abrazó, mucho más fuerte que yo, llena de mucho más sentimiento que el mío.

Contemplé la pesada lluvia… Encajaba con la escena. Era igual de trágica.

Sarah alzó su rostro colocándolo a la misma altura que el mío, escasos centímetros nos separaban. Sus manos abarcaron cada lado de mis mejillas, me acariciaba con especial ternura, como si yo fuera su mayor tesoro, como si fuera…

- Eres lo único que tengo ahora… No me dejes ahora, Axel…, no me dejes.

Nunca había visto tantas lágrimas en nadie. ¿Así se manifestaba el auténtico dolor? ¿Era así un ser humano destrozado por dentro? Demasiados sentimientos negativos. El azote de la realidad no es algo que nadie pueda soportar. Nadie, excepto yo.

No podía quedarme frente a ella sin hacer nada. Le acaricié yo también el rostro, pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas. La lluvia trajo consigo a la tormenta, los rayos no tardaron nada en dejarse oír.

- Te quiero tanto… -volvió a musitar.

Recortó casi toda la distancia que nos separaba. Sus labios prácticamente rozaban los míos. Su nariz rozaba la mía.

Juntó nuestras frentes, sólo debía hace un único gesto para que sus labios se pegaran con los míos. Necesitaba ese beso, lo intuía. Ese beso le daría un poco de fuerza, le daría ese chispa de esperanza que necesitaba. Porque la verdad no es suficiente, porque a veces la gente necesita una recompensa por tener fe. A Sarah le había fallado la fe de llevar una vida normal a su estilo, no le quedaba nada y yo podía llegar a entenderlo. Merecía una recompensa… para recuperar la fe.

O sea la besé. Su pasión supera a la mía, es ella quien me besa en realidad, lo necesitaba y yo sentía que debía ayudarla. Soy capturado por ella sin delicadeza… por ser un mentiroso que desconoce lo que es ser humano.

Continuaré obstinado con mi esperanza… Es sólo mi fe la verdad absoluta.

El resto es silencio.

[…]

_Esta es la noche… Al fin esta es la noche. No más distracciones, no más sentimientos por hoy. Esta es la noche en la que la sombra de Astro se desvanecerá… Sherwood estará un poco más limpia, un poco más segura._

Esperando en el coche no podía dejar de pensar en Sarah y en lo que había sucedido en el hospital. La bestia se jactaba de tener razón, decía que yo era débil, que siempre caía ante los encantos de las mujeres de mi vida. No le di la razón, pero tampoco supe cómo contestarle. Sarah, Marian, Yumi… Compadecía a esas chicas por haber querido acercarse a mí. ¿Son ellas necesarias?

Aún en el intervalo entre la realidad y lo ideal…, llevo mis pies atados como víctima de un sacrificio que yo mismo exigí para ser como soy. Pero a veces es demasiada la presión y hace que se desborden mis impulsos, porque en el fondo noto que este corazón lo desea con todas sus fuerzas. Mi siempre constante contradicción…

La espera no duró demasiado por suerte. El furgón de los empleados de mantenimiento pasó por mi lado y aparcó en la acera de enfrente, a unos metros de la entrada principal del edificio de Astro, la Cima de Sherwood, la Punta de la Flecha.

Revisé mi tarjeta de identificación.

_Sí, da el pego._

Recordé cada paso de mi plan…

_Sí, es factible._

Me puse los guantes y el brazal con el cuchillo táctico, debía ir ligero. La cuerda de piano la tenía en el bolsillo, siempre era bueno tenerla a mano, al igual que la ganzúa; no necesitaba nada más. Salí del coche, que permaneció oculto bajo la apremiante noche, y observé cómo salían no cuatro, sino tres hombres de la furgoneta. Se suponía que eran cuatro… Me acerqué agachado para asegurarme de que no iba a salir el cuarto de la parte de atrás del vehículo. Aquel pequeño inconveniente no era problema, quizá hasta fuera más creíble que yo fuera ese cuarto miembro de mantenimiento. Continué agachado hasta que entraron en el edificio, entonces me moví en sigilo hasta las puertas traseras. Utilicé la ganzúa con éxito y entré, no tardé en encontrar varios monos de trabajo en una caja. Me vestí como un trabajador más –electricista–, me puse una gorra para ocultarme un poco y fui a por el siguiente paso. Recordé a tiempo que había que pasar por un detecta metales en la entrada, por lo que me apresuré a desmontar el brazal y meterlo junto con el cuchillo en el cinturón, que pasaba por un escáner aparte puesto que llevaba herramientas metálicas.

El obeso guardia de la entrada me miró con desdén por llegar más tarde que el resto, inclinó la cabeza cuando le enseñé mi acreditación junto a una muy falsa y necesaria sonrisa y dijo las palabras mágicas: Venga, pasa.

Dejé el cinturón en la cinta del escáner y yo pasé por el detector de metales. Luego cogí sin problemas el cinturón y crucé la segunda puerta.

Estaba dentro…, podía sentir la satisfacción en mi interior, celebrando el éxito de los primeros pasos del plan. Me cercioré de que los otros trabajadores no andaban cerca. Vi que había uno al final del pasillo de mi izquierda pero ya estaba entrando en el baño arrastrando el cubo de la fregona. Según mi uniforme, yo era el electricista…, o sea que podría moverme al menos hasta el cuadragésimo piso, y había setenta. Recordaba bastante bien los planos del edificio y también tenía muy presente hasta dónde llegaba la libertad de movimiento del equipo de mantenimiento. El reto de llegar hasta arriba del todo me parecía más fácil ahora.

No perdí más tiempo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha crucé el pasillo de la derecha y continué recto esperando encontrarme con unas escaleras de bajada… Tenía en mente los planos, confiaba en estar moviéndome por el camino correcto. El tiempo, tampoco podía parar de pensar en el tiempo. Me inquietaba llegar tarde, no soportaría llegar y encontrarme a todos menos a Jacob Krum. Estaba totalmente convencido de que él era Astro. Ansiaba mantener una buena conversación con él antes de matarle.

Miré por las ventanas sin detenerme, la plaza D´jack estaba desierta aun cuando no era demasiado tarde. Cabía la posibilidad de que por mi culpa estuviera así. ¿Un mal menor? La gente y su miedo, un tema muy interesante. Viven en una realidad donde el límite de la "verdad" está en la aprobación de la sociedad… que se marchita en una estúpida igualdad.

Divisé las escaleras y bajé por ellas a paso ligero. Aprecié una cámara de vigilancia justo en la esquina de la pared antes de las escaleras. Hice bien en ponerme la gorra. Repasé otra vez los planos de mi mente y confirmé a dónde me dirigía. La sala de generadores estaba justo allí, en el sótano.

Me adentré en la oscura sala, iluminada únicamente por unas pequeñas luces azules, y busqué el generador principal.

_Vamos a dejaros un rato a ciegas…_

Había muchos pisos que subir y demasiados guardias vigilando el edificio de la mafia más importante de la ciudad. Necesitaba evitar las cámaras temporalmente para poder llegar al penúltimo piso en un instante.

Con la ayuda de las herramientas que llevaba en el cinturón, manipulé la corriente de luz y apagué todo el edificio. Rápidamente volví a manipular algunos cables para que la luz volviera en unos cinco minutos más o menos. Deseé que mis escasos conocimientos como electricista funcionaran para restablecer la luz, porque, de lo contrario, tendría que matar a todos los mafiosos en la oscuridad.

Salí corriendo directo al ascensor más cercano ya que funcionaban con un sistema eléctrico independiente. En la bifurcación del pasillo oí cómo uno de los trabajadores hablaba por el móvil con otro quejándose del corte de luz, concluyó diciendo que bajaría al sótano a arreglar el problema. Eso me restaba tiempo, pero debía tener suficiente en lo que tardaba el hombre en arreglar mi estropicio. El ascensor llegó y pulsé el botón 69. Monté mi brazal de nuevo y me lo coloqué en el antebrazo oculto bajo la ropa. Faltaba poco, faltaba muy poco. La espera en el poco iluminado ascensor, subiendo lentamente piso por piso, se me estaba haciendo más eterna que cuando acechaba a mis víctimas. Sólo un poco más, me aliviaba recordar de manera constante.

De repente, cuando estaba a dos pisos de llegar a mi destino, el ascensor se paró. El manazas de mantenimiento debió de tocar lo que no debía y bloqueó los ascensores. Le insulté y me acordé de su familia cuando ni el botón de abrir las puertas funcionó. Quité la rendija del techo y salí por allí. Sólo las luces de emergencia me iluminaban el camino, no tuve más remedio que subir trepando por los cables. Algo me decía que acabaría trepando, de todas formas…

Al llegar a la cornisa de las puertas del ascensor, las abrí manualmente haciendo acopio de mi considerable fuerza. Para mi desgracia, había un guardia cerca y me oyó, cuando terminé de abrir las puertas lo tenía delante preguntándome qué demonios hacía. Miré a los lados… Estaba solo.

- Me quedé atrapado en el ascensor…

- ¿Quién coño ha jodido la luz?

No respondí, pareció molestarle. Pistola en mano, se acercó a mí repitiendo la pregunta con más agresividad si era posible. Bastó agarrarle del brazo en el que portaba el arma y darle un ligero empujón para arrojarlo por el ascensor. Oí el sonido de su cabeza, porque debía de ser su cabeza, estrellarse contra el ascensor. Tenía que darme más prisa. Me moví rápido pero manteniendo el sigilo cubriendo cada esquina. Los guardias estarían tratando de arreglar también el problema de la luz porque apenas se dejaban ver. Aprovechando la oscuridad pude evitar los grupos que veía y llegué a las escaleras de subida. Había otro guardia justo al final de las escaleras, de espaldas a mí. Me acerqué con extremo cuidado y de un fugaz movimiento le coloqué la cuerda de piano alrededor del cuello. Hice un doble nudo para impedir que pudiera gritar. Apreté con mucha fuerza, tanta que apenas se revolvía el pobre desgraciado. Poco a poco lo acompañé hasta el suelo, fui testigo, aun en la oscuridad, de cómo su piel se enrojecía y de lo mucho que estaba supurando. Veinte segundos, duró veinte segundos. Comprobé su pulso para asegurarme…, a ese no lo volvería a ver.

Ya estaba en el último piso, me hubiera emocionado de no ser porque estaba concentrado. Empezaba a tener calor, estaba ligeramente nervioso. Tendría que soportar esa debilidad.

Continué moviéndome hasta llegar al baño. Allí me deshice del mono de trabajo y saqué el cuchillo del brazalete, pues imaginaba que lo tendría que utilizar pronto para eliminar a los guardias próximos a la sala de la reunión. Miré el reloj, marcaba las 21:46, confiaba en que la reunión durara más de una hora.

La luz volvió. El baño se iluminó cegándome con tanto color blanco por un momento. Oí cómo algunos guardias insultaban a los de mantenimiento a la vez que resultaban satisfechos por la vuelta de la electricidad.

Antes de salir, una vez más, volví a pensar muy detenidamente en los planos del edificio. Sólo había una puerta que llevara a la sala que mencionó Robert Statam, y por las voces sabía que me encontraría con al menos tres guardias armados. Si lograba eliminarlos silenciosamente, tendría que pasar por una puerta que me llevaría a una sala de espera, allí, si mi hipótesis era cierta, debería de haber un contenedor o algo similar donde estuvieran depositadas todas las armas de los mafiosos. Lo difícil entonces era llegar a esa sala, el resto era demasiado fácil.

Di una patada al cristal del servicio. Un ruido inesperado es la mejor manera de llamar la atención. Me escondí en uno de los baños, el guardia no tardó en aparecer, mas no iba solo, su compañero se quedó en la puerta esperando. El imbécil preparó su arma, pude oírlo. Comenzó a patear la puerta de cada baño, y si daba cuatro patadas llegaría a mí. Esperaba asesinarlos silenciosamente pero no me dejaban opción, tendría que hacer algo de ruido. Cuando dio la última patada y se colocó frente a mi puerta para abrirla también, fui yo el que dio la patada haciendo que la puerta se estrellara en su boca y lo derribara en el acto. No le dejé ni un segundo de reacción a su compañero; antes de que pudiera hacer nada mi cuchillo ya estaba volando en dirección a su entrecejo. Le rompí el cuello al que sufría por su boca partida en dos, luego recogí mi cuchillo del otro. Me asomé por la puerta para ver al tercer guardia, que estaba apoyado en la puerta que debía cruzar. Supuse que no se había enterado de nada puesto que mi patada a la puerta no sonó demasiado distinta a las del imbécil. Ocurrió todo muy rápido, todo estaba saliendo bien…, aun cuando había albergado dudas. Recogí las armas de ambos guardias, las iba a necesitar más adelante. Salí del baño y le arrojé el cuchillo al desgraciado que custodiaba la puerta. El silbido de la hoja era algo que siempre me había gustado. Mi puntería era envidiable.

Abrí la puerta dispuesto a volver a arrojar mi cuchillo o disparar a cualquier otro guardia, pero la recepción estaba vacía. Ya podía oír las voces provenientes de la otra habitación, la última habitación… Mi destino estaba justo allí. Un destino parcial que se convertiría en algo mayor una vez acabase con tanta escoria a la vez. Cada vida segada me había llevado hasta allí…, y realmente me quedaba tanto camino por recorrer…

Mi hipótesis estaba equivocada, las armas no estaban en ningún contenedor, sino en varias cestas encima de un escritorio. Cogí únicamente dos pistolas más, unas berettas acerté que eran. Puesto que una vez empezara la acción no iba a poder recargar las armas, me venían muy bien otro par. No tenía la certeza absoluta de cuántos hombres me iba a encontrar ahí dentro, pero a juzgar por las armas de las cestas eran más de treinta.

Comprobé los cargadores, estaban llenos. Aspiré. Espiré. Repetí el proceso varias veces. Tras esa puerta se encontraba una buena cantidad de seres que habían destrozado la vida de millones de personas, que habían hecho de Sherwood un lugar peor. Jacob Krum, el responsable de todo, el maestro titiritero, se encontraba tras esa puerta.

_Bueno… ¡que se haga justicia!_

Destrocé el picaporte de una patada llena de rabia contenida. La madera estalló en pedazos y el pomo voló por los aires.

Una fracción de segundo para reconocer a Jacob. No fue difícil, al final de la larga mesa rodeada de hombres y mujeres bien vestidos, se encontraba uno que destacaba por su porte y por sus guantes blancos. Era él, estaba convencido.

Sentí el frenesí, sentí cada acelerado latido de ese órgano interno, sentí, sobretodo, la excitación de ser consciente de que sus vidas… estaban a punto de acabar. El festival comenzaba ahora a mi llegada.

Apreté los gatillos apuntando a ambos lados de la sala. Una y otra vez hacía volar casquillos por cada persona. A izquierda y derecha. Una bala, una baja. Cada uno de sus rostros me provoca satisfacción… Veo miedo, horror, odio, sorpresa, incluso resignación. Pocas habían sido las veces que yo empuñaba armas…, pero aquello era increíble. A todos aquellos que se levantaban para salir corriendo les dedicaba un tiro especial para no dejarles tiempo a improvisar. Los que estaban de pie retrocedían, algunos se atrevían a meterse debajo de la mesa, pero de esa manera sólo posponían lo inevitable. Jacob únicamente retrocedió hasta quedarse de espaldas al ventanal…, su rostro se mostraba impasible pero muy, muy disgustado.

Me quedé sin balas. Solté esas armas para sacar las otras dos…, el espectáculo continuaba. Antes de ponerme a disparar contra los mafiosos, oí a mis espaldas varios pasos. Hice uso de unos buenos reflejos al agacharme mientras me daba la vuelta para disparar a un par de guardias. Un mafioso me pasó su delgado brazo alrededor del cuello, deduje que era una mujer por lo poco que pesaba, pues se colgó de mi espalda gritando como una histérica. Raudo, le coloqué el cañón del arma justo en la nariz y apreté el gatillo. Voló hacia atrás, pero no sin antes salpicarme con su sangre.

Sin descanso. Sin piedad. Justicia absoluta. Dije que los mataría..., ¡dije que los mataría a todos!

Disparo tras disparo la habitación se fue convirtiendo en una auténtica masacre. La sangre cubrió paredes y suelo.

Me subí encima de la mesa…, ya quedaban pocos. A izquierda y derecha, una bala para cada uno. Cuando la precisión fallaba, dos balas. Disparo tras disparo… los iba eliminando.

_Eliminado… Eliminado…, eliminado… ¡¡¡ELIMINADO!!!_

El corazón, por llamarlo de alguna manera, comenzó a latir más despacio poco a poco. Observé el cuadro que había creado… Una pincelada magistral, diría yo. Todos esos hombres y mujeres eran responsables de la degeneración de Sherwood durante muchos años. Mi padre trabajaba incansablemente por culpa de tamaña escoria. Le acababa de devolver muchos favores… y, algún día, estaríamos en paz. Cuando creara mi pequeño rincón de paz, Edward y yo estaríamos en paz.

Astro provocó el caos, y el caos sólo genera más caos. Si la ciudad se hunde en la miseria, si consiguen que la gente se desespere…, no hacen sino cubrirnos de sombras. La desesperación creada por el caos trae más crimines, incita a la gente sin moral ni ética a cometer locuras que perjudican a las buenas personas. ¡Me tendrían que dar las gracias, todo el mundo, por hacer lo que acababa de hacer!

_Voy a crear el orden… a partir del caos._

- Jacob… Krum.

Era el único que permanecía con vida.

Un hombre salió de debajo de la mesa y corrió en dirección a la puerta… Sin darme la vuelta, guiándome por el sonido de sus torpes zancadas, le disparé en la espalda.

Jacob era el único que permanecía con vida. A él no quise dispararle, teníamos que hablar de ese lema de Astro que mencionó el mensajero Statam. Arrojé las armas al suelo cuando bajé de la mesa. Jacob moriría cuando le apuñalara el corazón con mi cuchillo táctico.

Examiné su blanquecino rostro… Noté su ira, la cual saboreé con gusto; aun con todo, lograba mantener el porte, el miedo o la frustración ya habían pasado. No existía réquiem que rezar por nadie, incluso él lo sabía.

- Quién eres… -preguntó. Su voz era fuerte, firme. Se peinó con las manos su corto cabello rubio, parecía que estaba recuperando la compostura cada segundo. Eso es sangre fría, pensé.

- Mi nombre no importa ahora. No quiero perder el poco tiempo de vida que te queda hablando de mí… ¿Por qué no hablamos de ti? Eres el líder de Astro… El creador.

- Entonces… ¿qué nos queda por hablar?

- Algunas cosas todavía. –Activé el mecanismo del brazalete y saqué el cuchillo. Jugué con él. –Quiero el por qué de todo. Te escucho.

- Primero dime tú por qué lo has hecho… ¿Puedo saber quién te envía? –Me dio la espalda y permaneció quieto, con los dedos entrelazados, mirando por la ventana la ciudad. Las vistas, sin duda, eran increíbles.

- Me envía la necesidad, Jacob. La escoria como tú nunca vive eternamente.

- ¿No? Lástima, han sido años muy buenos.

- No sientes remordimiento alguno, ¿cierto? Llevas mucho tiempo dirigiendo Astro…, creando caos.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte? –Se dio la vuelta, clavó sus ojos azules en los míos. Yo también le miré intensamente, debía ver lo que era. –Tú no puedes entenderlo. Antes de que nacieras yo ya estaba dirigiendo la mitad de la mafia de esta ciudad…, pero te equivocas al pensar que soy un vulgar, un simple. No obstante, caos es una palabra muy adecuada. ¿Me permites explicarme? –preguntó curvando sus finos labios, creando en su rostro una cara que sólo me transmitía maldad.

- Es el único motivo por el que respiras todavía. –Jacob volvió a mirar la ciudad a través del ventanal.

- Desde el momento en que empecé mi propia organización, supe que debía hacer algo nuevo, que actuando en la sombra como las demás mafias no tenía futuro. No tardé en adquirir negocios, en infiltrarme en la policía e incluso en el FBI y la famosa U.I.S.S. Amo Sherwood, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por crear un lugar mejor aquí, en mi hogar. Siempre ha existido el caos, joven, y yo sabía que el orden no lo iba a traer ningún héroe, y mucho menos ninguna justicia. Me adapté al caos. Me di cuenta de que era el único modo… Infundiendo el miedo y el terror en los corazones de los inocentes habitantes de Sherwood, haciéndoles ver que los que consideran malvados tienen el poder de decidir sus destinos, podía crear mi propio estilo de orden. Por supuesto todas las muertes y crímenes que he causado iban a conocer su fin, pero cuando Sherwood respetara y admitiera a Astro. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Por eso estás aquí, porque no lo entiendes, porque tú eres de los que se consideran héroes. Apuesto que eres el mismo que mató al bueno de Robert y al resto. Lo que intento decirte, chico, es que me di cuenta de que esta ciudad necesitaba un… rey. Con el tiempo, y con mi legado, iba a hacer lo mismo en todo el mundo. Astro debe llegar a cada rincón de este planeta o nunca habrá orden. Un rey, eso es. Nada de dejar el mundo en manos de presidentes ineptos o de estúpidos burócratas. Un rey al que temer… para vivir en paz.

Estaba convencido, sin ningún margen de error, de que hablaba en serio, de que se había creído cada una de sus palabras. Un rey, dijo… De no ser por mí, lo hubiera conseguido. Sherwood nunca había conocido peor época que la actual, y todo se lo debía al hombre que tenía frente a mí. Jacob Krum luchó desde que tuvo poder para controlar todo cuanto pudo.

Ese loco casi lo consigue.

Ya había oído suficiente. A simple vista me pareció un tipo excepcional, con ideales bien definidos…, pero era otro simple criminal, otro desquiciado. Mi deber era acabar con él. Había llegado la hora de poner fin a todo el caos.

- Una historia muy bonita, creíble incluso. ¿Quieres tener el placer de decir unas últimas palabras?

- Ya que lo mencionas…, sí. –Para mi sorpresa, sonrió más de lo que debía y sacó un arma de su chaqueta. Me maldije por no deducir que él sería el único en ir armado. –No debiste haber tirado tus armas, muchacho… Me parece que esa utopía tuya tendrás que perseguirla en el infierno. Ha sido un placer.

Aquel giro inesperado no estaba para nada planeado. No tenía un plan C para una situación semejante. Estábamos a unos dos metros y medio de distancia y él me apuntaba directamente a la cabeza. El tiempo debió pararse, porque presencié toda mi carrera de asesino paso por paso. Fue entretenido. Ahora bien, yo estaba seguro de que no iba a morir a manos de ese bellaco. Mi historia acababa de comenzar. Sólo tenía una opción para salir de allí con vida…, y seguía siendo matar a Jacob.

_No puede ser tan difícil… esquivar una bala._

Concentración. Me iba a disparar en cualquier instante, necesitaba concentración y una alta dosis de reflejos. ¿Durante cuántos años fui el más rápido del instituto? Borré esa pregunta, no procedía en ese momento.

No aparté la vista de sus dedos. Con el pulgar, lentamente, bajó el martillo del arma preparando la bala que quería meterme en el privilegiado cerebro. Me fijé entonces en su dedo índice, era el único que importaba ahora. Un único movimiento… y se acabó.

Podía hacerlo, eso era lo que me repetía una y otra vez en mi fuero interno. Podía y debía.

Desvié la mirada un microsegundo, contemplé cómo curvaba un poco más el labio. Sí, era el momento. Volví al dedo índice, vi a la perfección cómo abarcaba un poco más del gatillo.

_¡AHORA!_

Un disparo. Una leve inclinación seguida de una fugaz zancada. El sonido de la bala impactando contra la pared. Mi cuchillo cortando la arteria carótida. Mi cuchillo perforando el corazón de Jacob.

- El placer ha sido absolutamente mío.

Una última patada muy representativa, pues en ella iba toda la ira que procesaba hacia Astro y lo que había generado, impactó en su pecho y le hizo atravesar el ventanal. Contemplé con orgullo la caída de Astro.

Mi pequeño rincón de paz, mi pequeño mundo perfecto… El paso que había dado era el principio, pero era un glorioso principio.

No existían palabras para describir lo que sentía después de haber asesinado al mismísimo Jacob Krum. No había adjetivo que valiera… Debía contemplar la ciudad desde el tejado, necesitaba observar en lo alto lo que acababa de salvar en secreto.

Bonita noche.

Extendí los brazos, cerré los ojos, sentí el fuerte viento desde la Punta de la Flecha.

El oscuro cielo se iluminó con un relámpago que avisaba la tormenta que traía consigo. Eso era yo, el relámpago en mitad de la tormenta.

Salté hasta la cornisa y volví a extender mis brazos mientras la lluvia me empapaba, me… purificaba.

Cierro mis ojos y mis sentidos flotan en un mar… en el que imagino cómo una mano pinta esos días ideales.

Yo soy Axel. ¡¡¡YO SOY LA JUSTICIA!!!

Tuve un sueño que nadie más pudo tener en el que eliminaba todo aquello que no necesitaba. Mil pensamientos causaban dolor en mi alma. Aunque siga atrapado en esta triste realidad y mi vida esté atada a un silencio total, mis impulsos reprimidos nunca cesarán, porque en mi corazón hay fuerza y poder.

_Este soy yo cambiando el mundo._

_Este soy yo imponiéndome a todos._

_Este soy yo haciendo de Sherwood un lugar más seguro… para que Yumi no vuelva a sufrir abusos, para que Marian disfrute de sus vacaiones, para que Sarah siga adelante y para que mi padre no se hunda en su trabajo._

_¡Este soy yo tomando las riendas del destino!_

¿¡Qué coño habéis hecho vosotros!?


End file.
